Fate Must Be Bitch!
by realJane91
Summary: At 28, Emma was admitting to the hospital in Boston and found out that she had breast cancer for her third time and held her Master's Degree while she was a student in Boston University. She had taken the classes under the brunette woman, Regina Mills - Professor of Criminal Justice. -NO MAJOR CHARACTERS DEATH- (SWANQUEEN)
1. Prologue: Emma's Life

**A/N: New Story in my mind. I can't put it away. I have to write this story because it's going in a good multi-chapter story! No Major Character Death! The ladies would have their happy ending at the end.**

 **Grammatical Errors are mine.**

* * *

In the beginnings, Emma Swan traveled through her life being a foster kid since she was a newborn in the basket on the empty road in Portland, Maine. In her life, she moved to many abusive homes with her foster parents who neglected her with the care of love and compassion. She got used to the lifestyle until, she decided to make her life on her own at 17. Only a few weeks before Emma's 18th birthday. She bought her apartment with her saving money and searched for the various jobs to keep her stable with the bills. For the wonders of times, Emma was satisfied with her job in Boston after running away from her abusive home from Chicago. Now, she grew up working alone with no family and friends who could be there for her. Most of the time, she tried to search for her biological parents until she found out that they died from the car accident after dropping her off on the road. She went to find her lawyer to find their will and had a talk with her parents' lawyer about it. She had her parents' money and found out that she is wealthy because of their business.

What will she do with the money? Emma decided to go back to Boston University and study criminal justice. She always dreams of being a police officer since she met one cop from New York. His name was Daniel Stables, and he was a kind man who saved her from jumping over the bridge and drowning in the River in Brooklyn Bridge. She thanked him when she was younger and looked up at him like he was her role model. They had hung out few times before he died in the fire. She honored him every year on his death. She kept a picture of both when he invited her to the café with police officers from NYPD.

So, Emma re-applied to Boston University in her graduate school. Yes, she finished getting her GED when she was 18. Then she went to same school in Boston University at 19 for her undergraduate in Criminal Justice and Political Science for double majors. She graduated when she was 23 years old. After she finished her undergraduate years and went into bails bond since she was 18.

Until the tragedy hit her in the morning, Emma found out that she had cancer when she was 24 when she had her checkup with her doctor. It confirmed that she had breast cancer. It tore her life when she first heard two words from her doctor. She went depressed in few months and decided to take care of herself. She went with chemotherapy for three weeks with her checkup. Her beautiful long blonde hair fell apart. She went bald for several days to receive chemotherapy. She reduced her working hours and modified her schedule. Until she became 25 years old, Emma went into remission, and she was thrilled that she was cancer free. She was happy, and her hair grew back to be blonde again.

For a while, Emma went to get her strength to work hard and decided to do her graduate studies in Criminal Justice again to dive into Cybercrime Investigation and Cybersecurity. She finally received her applications and sent it back on next day. She was ready to start her life to study in Criminal Justice in the head of Criminal Justice with other students.

The Fall semester, it arrived for Emma to take over serious risks while she was living in the campus as a graduate student. She selected her courses and went to look around to meet her former professors. Until, the school started, Emma rolled up her sleeves and dived in her studies then took classes every night. She never missed anything thrilled. She was excited about her first year in her 25 years. She worked for her years for four years in Master Degree in Criminal Justice until she became 27 years old, and she found out that her breast cancer came back again. It tore her life again. She had no motivation to get her strength. She decided to stay in school and take her checkup with chemotherapy for 3-6 months. It was her third year in graduate school at Boston University. Her hair fell apart, and she didn't want everyone to see her as an ill student. She hid her secret away.

Emma finished her chemotherapy when she was free on her remission again. She was relieved that she got a small tumor, and it stopped to spread in her body. Unfortunately, she lost her breasts, and she had her flat chest. She didn't care about her body, but it was important to her because she survived twice. Emma finally got back in her studies and went into her fourth year.

She decided to take it slow on her courses while she was not rushing everything in her life until she finally met her new professor, Regina Mills. A brunette woman who has her state of beauty and her caramel eyes gave her away to be drooling over her for one semester. Emma was blushing when she took her three classes under her in her fourth year. She didn't realize that she had a crush on her. Most of time, Emma didn't know about Professor Mills's life and had no clues to get to know her while she took her class.

* * *

In few weeks later, Emma was in Professor Mills' class and felt something funny in her underarm then went to the bathroom for a break to check it out. She decided to call her doctor immediately and made an appointment. She went to get her things from her class and didn't inform her professor then just stormed out to get there at the hospital.

Arriving in the hospital, she saw her doctor and went to check up then found out that she had another tumor. It was spreading quickly, and Emma went worries. She went to have chemotherapy again for three weeks long. After the checkup, she went to her dorm and made the list change her classes and emailed to her professors about withdrawing her courses. She made the right decision to hold her degree to another semester if she survives. Emma went crying again. Few hours later, she fell asleep in her bed.

The next morning, she went to shower and found out that her blonde hair began falling on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and remembered her first time at 24. Emma decided to get ready for her classes with Professor Mills and kept it quiet about her breast cancer. She ate little of her breakfast on her way to her class. After few minutes later, Emma bumped into her professor in halfway to the classroom and continued.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you coming, and I'm not paying attention. Forgive me."

Their books scattered on the floor and the paperwork were everywhere. The coffee was spilling on the brunette woman's white blouse. Emma looked up and went humiliating after they gathered their works. Hearing Professor Mills' voice, it gave her a shiver and Emma decided to put her feelings away.

"It's ok. Shit happens all the time. Oh hey! You are the one who stormed out from my class in halfway. Is everything okay?"

"Oh, Professor Mills! I'm sorry about your white blouse. And yeah, everything is good. I had a personal emergency. That's all."

"Good, may we go into our classroom? The bell rang few minutes ago."

"Yeah, after you."

"Thank you Miss…"

"Emma Swan."

"Oh yes, Miss Swan!"

They smiled at each other; Regina went inside to put her work on her desk and began teaching the class. Emma went to take her seat and started to write the notes in her class then thought about an incident with her Professor. She blushed slightly. Until, the bell rung in another hour and the half, Emma went to pack her school books away and looked away at Professor Mills. Regina was gathering her paperwork from the desk. The blonde woman decided to leave the classroom to be on her way to the hospital for chemotherapy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Regina felt her student's eyes on her, batted her lashes and finished with her packing then looked up and found Emma was gone. She frowned and wanted to talk with her about an incident. She wondered where Emma was going but decided against it. She sighed and left her classroom to her office.

Entering her room, she found her mother, Cora Mills sitting on the chair in front of her desk and smiled brightly. In her whole life, Regina loved her mother since she was born in her arms. They were very closer and had spent their time together as a mother and daughter. They never missed one event to be together. She was a lucky one who had her beautiful mother to raise her in Puerto Rico after getting married to her father, Henry Mills, who was Puerto Rican and had his company as the CEO for NASCAR. Importantly, The Mills were the wealthy family in their business. For Cora, she was the professional opera singer and earned the million bucks from her younger years.

"Hello, mom."

"Hello dear! It's great to see you in a bright side."

"Thank you, mom. So what's up?"

"I'm here to tell you that your son just came home today."

"What? I haven't seen him for two years." Regina lit up at her son's return from the army. Cora smiled at her daughter's bright face and continued.

"You know the military."

"Yeah, I was scared to send him off to the army." The brunette woman sighed and nodded while speaking.

"I know sweetie. Your father offered to pick him up at the airport. They will meet us for lunch. Is it fine with you?" The oldest woman asked.

"Oh, it is fine. I will be there at 12:30 pm after my last class at 11 am."

"Wonderful! So, I missed you." Cora clapped and spoke again.

"I miss you, mom. I have been busy with my teaching schedule and meetings. All went hectic." Regina rolled her eyes and continued.

"I understood. Perhaps, we can have social time when you are free this weekend." The oldest woman frowned at her daughter's sentence and nodded while speaking in a motherly tone.

"Oh no. This weekend, I was supposed to host the event for the graduate students in Criminal Justice all day."

"That's fine. What about Sunday?"

"No. I have an appointment with my realtor estate for two hours."

"Oh, you are planning to look for a new place?" Cora lit up at the words and went ecstatic.

"Yes, I'm planning to have three bedrooms with two bathrooms in Upper Boston. It is near here. It's easier for me to walk to here and back there in 5 minutes." Regina smiled and mused.

"Right, you live an hour away from here. I forgot about it. Sorry, dear. We can have our time when you are free." The oldest woman nodded and continued.

"Sure mom. Have a good day. I love you, mom. Tell my son that I will see him soon."

"All right, dear. I won't leave you hanging all night to work on your students' paperwork. I love you. See you there at lunch." Cora smiled and kissed her forehead then left the room. Regina looked away at the picture of her son and her smiling at the camera. She smiled and went to work on the half of paperwork until her class was starting at 11 am.

* * *

In the hospital, Emma arrived at the nurses' station and greeted several nurses that she knew when she was admitted twice. She waved her hand and looked away at her doctor who was coming toward her then continued.

"Hello, Dr. Lucas."

"Hello, Emma. How are you today?"

"I'm okay but feeling nauseous all day."

"Feeling vomit?"

"Not at this time."

"Good. Let's go get your checkup then see if you need more chemotherapy or not."

"Ok."

Emma walked with Dr. Lucas, the oldest woman in her fifty and discussed the treatment plans while they reached the examination room. The nurse came in the room and provided the hospital gown for the patient then left the room. Dr. Lucas informed her that she would be back soon after the nurse took a check up on her in few minutes. Emma nodded and sighed. The oldest woman left the examination room. The blonde woman stripped her clothes until she had her underwear on and put her hospital gown on. She finally sat on the examination table and saw the nurse coming in with the box. They discussed the symptoms and checked on her body for more tumors then had a blood test. It took few minutes to finish the examination.

After few minutes later, Dr. Lucas went in and checked up on the investigation on her breasts then explained everything. Emma understood the treatment and waited for the results from her nurse. The oldest woman checked her notes and typed it right away until they heard the nurse coming in with the results. Dr. Lucas thanked her and dismissed the nurse to leave the room then observed on the results and spoke in a neutral tone.

"Your tumor just came back again. So, it already spread thoroughly on your underarm. I think it is best for you to take 3-6 months to stop cancer to spread it."

"Will I need surgery?"

"No. You are on the stage two of Breast Cancer. It's 2-5 cm in your axillary lymph nodes. Cancer is still spreading."

"Is it bad?"

"I hope so not. Your breasts were removed when you admitted twice."

"What's next for me?"

"Just take a chemotherapy for 3-6 months unless it is stopping cancer in few weeks."

"Ok."

"The nurse will prep you with chemotherapy after you got your clothes on. Your checkup will be in three weeks in the cycle. Unless, you want the biweekly checkup, and it is fine with me."

"I want bi-weekly check up and it will be easier for me."

"Ok, I will arrange your next appointment. Have a good day and take care of yourself."

"Thank you Dr. Lucas."

"You are welcome, Emma. See you in bi-weekly."

They smiled, and the oldest woman left the room. Emma looked down at the floor and closed her eyes for few minutes. After mediating herself, she went to get her clothes on and left with her nurse who was waiting outside the examination room then strode to the chemotherapy room. Emma sat down in her usual spot, rolled her sleeve up and went to shift her position to make her comfortable. The nurse prepped her up with the needle with a small tube for chemotherapy. Emma smiled at her and got an hour to finish it.

The blonde woman went to sleep for a while and in her thoughts, she knew that she had to survive the cycle of the process. She exhaled in the air to take deep breaths and wondered how it happened in her life since she was admitted three times. Ain't fate a bitch? She laughed and shook her head then went to relax in her nap.

* * *

Across from the hospital, Regina went to the Italian restaurant to meet her small family, searched for her son on the table and found them in the corner near the front window. She lit up when she saw her son standing up and waving his hand. The brunette woman walked up to him and embraced him tightly. Cora and Henry smiled at the scene between them. Finally, Regina released her hold and greeted her parents with kisses then sat down beside her son, Henry Jr.

"Hello sweetheart, I missed you."

"I miss you too mom. How are you today?"

"I've been well. Thank you for asking."

"You are welcome. Meet anyone interesting?"

"Not yet."

"What did he talk about?" Cora asked. Henry rolled his eyes at his grandma. Mr. Mill laughed and ordered his alcohol drink. Regina smirked at her and winked at her son.

"Mom, I believe that my son talked about my love life." The brunette woman murmured. The oldest woman raised her eyebrows at her daughter and knew that she won't meddle in her love life. She let her daughter choose whatever lifestyle and didn't care if Regina is gay or not. It's important for her to see her daughter being in love and be happy. That's all Cora wanted for her daughter. It's same thing with Cora's husband. They've been supportive of Regina's lifestyle being a professor and having a child with a single mother.

Regina raised her son since she became a single mother after breaking up with her longtime boyfriend, Daniel. She hadn't heard a single word from her ex since she had his baby in her tummy. She found out that Daniel was having an affair with 18 years old girl and decided to kick him out after she told him that she was pregnant with her son. He went wild and pissed off then decided to dump her with the harsh treatment. Regina went to her parents and informed them that she was pregnant. Cora and Mr. Mills decided to support her if she continues to keep her baby or give him away to the adoption. They were opposing to the abortion. So, Regina decided to keep her baby and raise him in a friendly and stable life. Until, she birthed her son and named him, Henry Christopher Mills.

For Henry, he was growing up with his mother in New York while he was living with his grandparents under their care, and his mom was in college in her graduate school. They went to spend their time together while he was growing up until he had a wonderful life with his family. When the time came, he told his family that he went to enlist in the army at the age of eighteen. Of course, his mother was broken when she had a conversation with him. Cora was the one who comforted her while they had the discussion on enlisting for the army.

Until, Henry went to the boot camp in South Carolina for three months until he received the deployment. He informed his mother that he would be back after two years for implementation in other countries to serve his country with the purpose of his respect. Henry finally left his country to be served. After two years later, he came back home to see his family and found out that they moved to Boston one year later after his deployment. Now, he was here with his mom and grandparents in the Italian Restaurant. He was pleased to see her for the first time after his deployment. He grew up to be a muscular guy with a sharp haircut.

"Grams, mom is right. I am talking about her love life."

"Why are you meddling in your poorly mother's life?" Cora answered with her glare on her grandson. Mr. Mills downed a whiskey and shook his head then continued.

"Leave Jr. alone and let's have fun for a while."

"Jr.? I haven't heard it for a while." Henry spoke in a light tone.

"Because you were away for two years." The oldest woman pointed out. Regina frowned and looked away at him then remembered everything from newborn to 20 years old man and continued.

"You've grown up to be a big boy."

"Yes, mom. I have been growing up to be taller than Grandpa."

"Hey!" Mr. Mills scolded him. Others laughed at his frustration.

They talked about their life with their beloved boy and laughed at the stories that Regina was blushing from her work. Cora bribed her grandson to tackle on the love life. Henry rolled his eyes and knew that he had no interest in his father at all. He won't ask his mom about him and moved on with her lifestyle. Mr. Mills talked about his business and found out that Henry was interested to work with him for few months. Regina was happy that her son took an interest in the enterprise. The ladies went to chat about the classes from Boston University.

* * *

After the hour in the hospital, Emma finished with her chemotherapy and felt nauseous afterward. The nurse asked with her concerns. The blonde woman shook her head and went right away to meet the nurses' station to make an appointment on the biweekly. Finally, she went out to find something soft for her late lunch, decided that she saw the Italian restaurant. Emma entered in the place and saw her server then ordered take-out. The blonde woman sighed, looked away at the front window and didn't notice her professor who was staring at her. She heard the server get her takeout and smiled then paid it and left the restaurant to get in her car. She finally drove away back to the campus.

Arriving in her dorm room, Emma thanked her that she got a single room to herself and went to eat the pasta afterward then decided to sleep for few hours. In her thoughts, she kept hoping that she could survive through her classes in the semester before she graduated with her master's degree in criminal justice. Until, it stroked past 4:30 pm and Emma felt tired from chemotherapy then sighed deeply. She went to work on her homework from Professor Mills.

* * *

In several hours later, she finished with her homework and decided to have her dinner at the café. Emma walked in her sweatpants and long Henley shirt. She felt fine but weak. She was patient with her life and explored through her choices of food then went with Chinese food. She ordered egg drop soup with sushi and water. For few minutes later, she stopped eating and stared at the window for a while. In her thoughts, she wondered how she survived her breast cancer twice. Now, she received another one and went frustrated with it. Emma didn't notice Professor Mills entering the café and ordered her late dinner after her late night work.

Regina waited and looked away at the people who were taking conversations about the school and life until she spotted the blonde woman who was alone on her table and stared at the window for a while. She tilted her head and looked away at her server then informed her that she is staying. The server nodded and went back to the kitchen to tell the chef that their customer is staying. Regina walked away to Emma's table and spoke in a light tone.

"May I sit here?"

Emma whisked to look away at her professor and hesitantly nodded with a small smile. The brunette woman gave a smile back and finally sat down then studied on the blonde woman's face and found that Emma was paler than before. Regina cleared her throat and continued.

"Are you ok? You look paler now."

"Oh, I'm feeling fine. Just nauseous."

"Are you sick?" Emma looked up at her and spoke no words at all. She knew that she had to hide her secret from everyone and decided to lie to her professor, but she felt guilty about it.

"No. Stomach ache."

"Oh. I hope you feel better." The brunette woman frowned and said right away.

"Yeah. I will."

Regina's meal delivered. Emma looked away at the window and went with her thoughts. The brunette woman went to dug her dinner and looked up then knitted her brows at her then spoke again.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just stuff."

"Ok. Tell me about yourself." Regina finished her meal and went with her curiosity on her student then continued.

"Well, I am 27 years old. I will be 28 in December. I am living here since I was 18." Emma smiled and made her points about herself in a short version.

"Which part in Boston?" The brunette woman was surprised that Emma lived in Boston since she was in her eighteen and asked.

"Upper."

"Oh nice. Like Boston University so far?" Regina nodded and asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I loved it. I graduated here with my undergraduate years on my double majors in Criminal Justice and Political Science." The blonde woman replied with a smile.

"You came here twice." Regina nodded and spoke in a surprised tone.

"Yep, I guessed so. Boston University is my favorite place to hang out around on the campus."

"I conceded. I just moved here two years ago and this year is my first year of teaching in Criminal Justice department."

"Oh, where did you move from?" Emma raised her eyebrows and acknowledged her voice.

"New York."

"What part?" The blonde woman tilted her head and asked.

"Brooklyn. What about you?" Regina smiled at her hometown and mused.

"I came from Maine but moved a lot. I moved from Chicago to here."

"Why Chicago?" Regina arched her eyebrow and asked.

"Well, I was a foster kid," Emma replied while looking at her caramel eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"That's fine. I lived on my own. I was abandoned on the road when I was hours old in Portland, Maine."

"Haven't you found your biological parents?"

"Yes, I have. They died in the car accident after they dropped me off on the road." The blonde woman looked away at the window and murmured. The brunette woman went into her sympathy and retorted.

"I'm sorry about your loss."

"I wish I have my knowledge to find them and ask them one question." Emma sighed and spoke in a sad tone.

"What is the question that you wanted to ask your parents?" Regina knitted her eyebrows.

"Why did you abandon me?"

"I can't imagine if I were you in your shoes." The brunette woman frowned and mused with sympathy. The blonde woman shrugged and continued with a neutral tone.

"Yeah."

"So, why pick Criminal Justice?" Regina tilted her head with her curiosity then leaned forward with a smirk.

"Oh, it will be a long story." Emma waved her dismissal hand and said.

"I have a plenty of time."

"Nah, I think that you can go home because it already went past 9 pm." The blonde woman smiled, shook her head and spoke lightly while she was pointing at the clock on the wall. Regina chuckled and looked away at the clock then widened her eyes.

"Oh shoot! He'll kill me if I'm not home within five minutes. But I have an hour to drive back to my home." The brunette woman exclaimed.

"He? Are you okay? Is he abusive?"

"No! He is my son. He just came back from the army today. So, I have to go. See you tomorrow." Regina widened her eyes, explained right away while she was paying her meal. Emma was surprised that Professor Mills had a growing son and nodded with a shy smile then waved her hand. The brunette woman smiled and left the building. The blonde woman looked away at the window and sighed deeply. She knew that she was lucky to protect her secret about breast cancer. She won't take pity from her or everyone. She decided to pay her meal and left the building to take a night stroll back to her dorm.

* * *

 **A/N: This story will be short like in 15 chapters or less. I'm not 100% sure. We wait and see what happens with this story. Every chapter will be more than 4,000 words. But I can't promise you that I provide you a 'more than 10,000 words' chapters. Sorry.  
**

 **New Chapter on Thursday! See you then.  
**

 **Please review! Any questions?**


	2. The Secrets Revealed

**A/N: Here is your Chapter!**

 **Grammatical Errors are mine. Enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Secrets Revealed**

At Boston University campus, Emma focused in her studies in Professor Mills before she took her test today and felt exhausted in few hours. She knew that she noticed few symptoms on her chemotherapy. She sighed and rubbed her bald head. Yes, her blonde hair fell apart in few days ago, and she decided to shave her hair for good. Luckily for her, she was in her dorm room and had few minutes to get ready for her morning class with her professor. She crossed her fingers that she hoped Professor Regina wouldn't notice her state of a well-being person.

After few minutes later, Emma got dressed in her blue jeans, a black r-shirt with a rolled sleeves flannel top and leather boots. She grabbed her favorite gray beanie and put a blonde wig on her head then covered it with her beanie. She checked on her appearance and went satisfied. Lastly, Emma brought her backpack and grabbed her keys then left her dorm to the class. She hadn't eaten her breakfast and hadn't been hungry lately.

When the blonde woman arrived in the classroom early before the bell rang for their classes. She sat down in the back of the row without being noticed by her professor. Regina came in with her smile and started with her teaching lesson on Cybersecurity then handed it out with the test. The students groaned when they saw Professor Mills's hand with the tests and went to dug their minds out to write it down with their answers. Emma was ready when she saw her test papers and went to answer these questions quickly. Until, the students finished their tests and left the classroom early. The blonde woman was the last person with two redhead boys who were struggling to answer the last question. Regina checked out on her students then noticed Emma's pale face and kept an eye on her. The brunette woman looked away at her paperwork. The redhead boys finished their test and handed it to her then almost left the classroom until they heard a thud on the ground and a yell from their professor. Emma was getting up, feeling dizzy and walking to her professor's desk. The blonde woman nearly arrived at the desk and fell to the ground.

* * *

Regina decided to put a smile on her face when looking up at the blonde woman arriving at her desk then went panicked when she saw her falling on the ground. She immediately ran around to catch her but failed until she found a weak pulse on the blonde woman.

"Call 911! Hurry up!" One redhead man nodded and grabbed his phone from his back pocket then dialed right away. Other redhead man strode to the ladies on the ground and helped Professor Mills to carry Emma out from the classroom then looked away at his professor's voice.

"Let me get my things packed and lock it up. You better go outside and wait for the ambulance."

"Ok. Professor Mills." He nodded and ran with carrying Emma out in the hallway. Other redhead guy explained right away while following him out. Regina gathered her paperwork in her briefcase and grabbed Emma's backpack then left to lock her classroom and ran toward the front door. The ambulance finally arrived when Regina got there with her three students. The paramedics brought the gurney; the redhead guy lifted Emma on it and walked backward to let them do their things. The students were running to see what happened on the scene. Other professors moved to block their students while Regina reached inside the ambulance with Emma. They left the campus to the hospital in 5 minutes away.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, the paramedics brought Emma out on their way to the emergency room. Dr. Lucas was paging by one of the nurses who were seeing Emma on the way to ER. Professor Mills walked to the nurses' station and filled it up in the forms for Emma but didn't know about her very well. She informed the nurses that Emma didn't have her family or friends who are in her kin. The nurses understood and advised her that she is Emma's friend on the list then let her go in the waiting room.

Regina was nervous, wondered why Emma was pale and waited to see if the nurse or doctor came to talk to her about the blonde woman on the hospital bed. She spotted the coffee in the waiting room and walked to get some. She immediately remembered about her eleven o'clock class in the morning, decided to send the email to her students to not come to her class and cancel her rest of the day. Then she decided to call her mother and dialed right away.

"Hello?" Cora replied.

"Hi. This is Regina." The brunette woman spoke in a broken voice. The oldest woman went concerned by her daughter's voice and continued.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes and No."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm in the hospital. One of my students is in ER. She had no family or friends, and she is all alone." Regina retorted.

"Oh no. Want me to come over and keep you company?" Cora asked with a sad voice.

"No thanks. I canceled my classes today and is it selfish for me to do that because of one student?" Regina confirmed at her words and went worried while she was looking away at the nurses in the hallways.

"Well. Don't think that way. You are here for her and help her that's all you can do as a friend."

"Thank you, mom. The doctor's coming. So talk to you later." The brunette woman spoke lightly when she saw the doctor talking one of the nurses then a nurse pointed to her and the oldest woman looked away at her. They smiled at each other then parted their way. Regina was confused and straightened her body. Cora replied back with her concerned tone.

"Ok be safe."

* * *

Regina hung up on the call when Dr. Lucas came in the waiting room and the oldest woman smiled at her when she sat down beside her. The brunette woman went worried and waited. Dr. Lucas looked away at the people who were passing through and back to her then continued.

"Thank you for bringing Emma here. I'm glad."

"You are welcome. So, is she ok?" The brunette woman nodded with a small smile then asked with a concerned tone.

"Yes, she is stable. But did you notice anything from her?" The oldest woman sighed and spoke in a doctor mode.

"She has been pale since last night. I believed so. I came to the café, saw her alone at her table and went to have a talk with her. She said that she had a stomach ache." The brunette woman narrowed her eyes and remembered from the café then continued.

"Well. It is not a stomachache. I think that Emma is protecting her secret away from everyone at campus or outside." Dr. Lucas widened her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't understand. You said that she is ok, but I heard the word, 'secret'. What's going on?"

"I think that you have to see her right away and let her speak for herself. Come with me." The oldest woman sighed deeply. She gestured her to get out from the waiting room and followed her while she was speaking to the brunette lady.

* * *

Regina nodded, got her things and left with Dr. Lucas on the way to Emma's room. In few minutes later, they entered the blonde woman's room, the brunette woman gasped when she saw Emma in a pale look and the blonde woman slowly widened her eyes at her. Dr. Lucas closed the door behind her and walked around Emma's left side then continued.

"Emma, you have to tell her. She would like to know what's going on with you."

"Yes dear, I'm worried. You fainted in my classroom after you turned in your test." Regina scolded. The oldest woman raised her eyebrows and looked away at the blonde woman then saw her painful look and knew that Emma hid her secret from her professor and others. She understood how she felt about having no family and friends.

"Professor Mills, firstly, I thank you for bringing me here to the hospital. Secondly, I didn't eat breakfast this morning, and that's why I get fainted in your classroom. Thirdly, Dr. Lucas, what is my condition?"

"Your results came back today before you woke up. Do you want Professor Mills leave while we have a private conversation?"

"No. Professor Mills would like to know what's going on with me. I give my permission to let her stay."

"Very well, Emma. So please sit down Professor Mills."

"Please call me Regina. You can call me outside of the campus. Both of you."

Dr. Lucas nodded and looked away at Emma then continued with her neutral tone. The ladies looked away at her and waited for the results.

"Emma, I'm sorry. Your cancer is growing. Your blood is low. You just mentioned that you haven't eaten breakfast this morning. It is causing you to faint. Do you have any symptoms since you fainted?"

"Nauseous and Dizziness," Emma replied.

"Wait a minute, Cancer?" Regina asked while she was in shock. The blonde woman looked away at her and went broken to speak in a soft tone.

"I have a breast cancer."

"She admitted third time after receiving the tumor."

"Oh my god. How long did you have it?"

"Few weeks ago." Emma retorted while locking her emerald eyes with the brunette woman's eyes.

"That's why you stormed away from my class, isn't it?"

"Yes." The blonde woman looked away and whispered. Dr. Lucas was feeling sad for the blonde woman to tell everything and informed them that Emma have to stay for more tests. The ladies nodded and let her doctor leave in the room. Regina didn't know what to say, but she was speechless when she heard that her student have a breast cancer. She sighed deeply. Emma looked away at her professor for a while and sat up then removed her wig off and put it away on the nightstand table. The brunette woman looked away at her and gasped when she saw Emma's baldhead.

* * *

In the silence, the ladies looked at each other and had nothing to say in their words. In their thoughts, they wondered how it happened today with them, and they still worried themselves with the million things in their heads. The blonde woman sighed and continued.

"Are you surprised that I told you about breast cancer?"

"Yes, I'm surprised but shocked at the same time."

"The understatement of the year," Emma muttered under her breath. Regina shook her head and knitted her brows then spoke lightly.

"How old were you when you got it for the first time?"

"I was 24. It was a tiny one. It went passed after I became 25. I moved into remission for two years until the age of 27. I had breast surgery on both of my breasts. In 6 months later, I went into remission again. From few weeks ago, I got it again, and now I'm here." Emma continued with a straight face. Regina sighed and pinched her nose.

"Now, you are admitting the third time. Wow. You surprised me. Why didn't you inform your professors including me about your medical attention? We could be resourceful if you need one of us to be there for you." The brunette woman spoke lightly.

"No. I don't want someone to take pity on me." The blonde woman shook her head and whispered.

"It's not true. The professors and I are very cherished about our students' well-being included you. We are not like their parents but as friends, it is part of our responsibilities to make sure that our students are healthy and okay." Regina rolled her eyes and said. Emma pointed out on her defenses to speak in a neutral tone.

"Are you going to pity me?"

"No. I won't. I'm here as your friend. I'm supporting you, and I wanted to make sure that you're ok. That's all I need to know."

"Thank you." The blonde woman blushed at Regina's words and nodded.

"You are welcome. Now, tell me your story about your experiences with breast cancer. I would like to hear some stories about you. Is it okay with you?"

"It's fine with me. Long version or short version?" Emma asked with a smirk. Regina rolled her eyes and scoffed then continued with a flirty tone.

"Long version. I just canceled my classes for the rest of day."

"No! You have to go back!" The blonde woman was giggling then widened her eyes when she heard that Professor Mills canceled her class because of her and yelled at her. Regina glared at her and warned her with a fierce tone.

"No. I am staying because you need me as your friend. I am willing to give up my time. They can have fun on their off day today without me. Because I worked them off on my strict lessons."

"Why?" Emma whined. The brunette woman shushed her with her words to shut the blonde woman to drop it in their conversation.

"Because I said so. As for your question, I would like a long version."

"Ok." Emma shifted her position, looked away at the brunette woman with her frowned look and sighed deeply. Regina tilted her head at her and rested her chin on her left hand. The blonde woman stared at her and continued with her extended version.

"When I was 24, I was planning to do my graduate studies and I moved to apply it then I saw the medical information. I made an appointment for a checkup with Dr. Lucas. Two weeks later, I went here to get my checkup exam, and it went past two hours. She came to me in the examination room and informed me that I have a tumor. I found out that I have a breast cancer. Of course, I was crying and thought that my dreams would be gone. Dr. Lucas gave me options, and I went to get chemotherapy for three weeks. It was a small tumor in my right breast. It was not bad. I was on the stage 0. Then three weeks later, it was gone, and I went into a remission. I was happy that I was cancer-free. At the same day, I got an acceptance letter from Boston University for my graduate studies. So, I became 25 in December, and I went to apply everything for the fall semester. During the six months, I worked to earn my money to save money for college debts, and I was still happy with my cancer-free."

"What happened to your age of 27?" Regina asked with her curiosity. Emma sighed and rubbed her forehead then looked away at the window and spoke in a sad tone.

"It was a tough year for me. After I finished my second year of graduate studies and I went on the internship with Boston Police Department. My remission lasted two years since I became 25. One evening, I was out with the police officers that I worked for summer, and I fainted in the middle of the dance floor around the cops. Someone brought me here and took a test then I got another tumor in both breasts. Dr. Lucas removed my breasts, and I went into the chemotherapy for 3-6 months. I changed my class schedule and internship to reduce the hours. Everything went underway since I was on the chemotherapy. Until, I got cancer free few months ago after the school started in my third year."

"Afterward, you became 27?" The brunette woman figured it out in her head and narrowed her eyes.

"After I became 27, I finished my third year and right now, I'm in my last year in Boston Univ. You just saw me storming away from your class. That's how my tumor was missing in my underarm, and the doctor overlooked everything. I'm back on the chemotherapy again, and my hair fell apart. Here I am." Emma sighed.

Regina felt sorry for the blonde woman and knew that Emma is fighting the breast cancer. The brunette woman can't place anything on her and tilted her head then shifted into a comfortable position. In her thoughts, she knew that Emma wanted an ordinary life and had a peaceful life. There were the million things to choose her life than death. She shivered under the chills when she thought of death. She sighed deeply. Hearing the voice of the blonde woman, Regina looked away at her and stared into the emerald eyes. _Is it that green?_

"Regina? Are you okay? You seemed to drift away."

"Oh yes, I was. Sorry. I was thinking about how you survived through your battles with the breast cancer. I was very impressive but shocked at a same time. I never saw someone like you. You are different than I excepted to see in my student. So, I have several questions." The brunette woman retorted with a sad face.

"Sure."

"Why did you keep the secret?" Regina asked with an arched eyebrow. Emma looked away at the window and whispered in a soft tone. The brunette woman can hear every word.

"I'm afraid that someone could take pity on me and ignore me. Remember, I am a foster kid."

"I remember. What made you think of that?" The brunette woman sighed and wanted to know what's going on with Emma then asked her again.

"Because I got used to the foster people who neglected me in my whole life. They abused me, and it caused me to be an independent girl who has a terrible life and could take risks at any time. I'm a survivor."

"Yes, you are a survivor. I'm proud of you. You fought to be alive. You beat breast cancer twice. I'm sorry about your foster life. I understood how you felt. I used to be an abusive girl in my whole life. My uncle was a drunken man who got drunk and beat me to death while I was spending my time with him for summer. No one knew that he abuse the powers to take care of me. It was a long time ago." The brunette woman remembered the memories and said in a plain tone.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Emma frowned.

"No,, the past is the past. So, have any interests in the relationships?" Regina asked with a smirk.

"Yes and no." Emma shook her head and replied. The brunette woman tilted her head and asked.

"Why is that?"

"I once had a girlfriend. She was very sweet and caring person. Her name was Elizabeth. I called her Liz. We had been together for almost three years. I was planning to propose to her on our 3rd years anniversary. One day, I went home after working from the bail bonds, and I found her sacking with a guy. I believed that his name was Neal Cassidy. I was pissed off at them and got them kicked out from my apartment. We ended things quickly. She moved away with Neal, and I never heard from her at all. That was before I got my first time to fight on breast cancer." The blonde woman finished her explanation with a deep sigh. She felt light when the burden weighted off from her chest. Regina nodded and continued.

"Oh my god. That's terrible. I know how you feel about that relationship. I had that similar relationship before. Did I tell you about my son?" The brunette woman was not sure that Emma could take that story from her past.

"Yes, you just mentioned it before." Emma smiled and said with a nod.

"Well, long version or short version?" Regina waggled her brows at her and smirked.

"Long version." They laughed, and the brunette woman smiled at her then spoke lightly.

"When I was 16 years old, I was a scholar in my college. I graduated when I was 15 years old with a bachelor's degree in Criminal Justice and Law. So, I was with my long-time boyfriend for five years since our senior year in high school. He was a scholar too and has been good in math and science. He wanted to be a chemist. I was clueless that I was pregnant at that time when I became 16. We've been careful with sex lately until I felt unwell. The first thing in the morning, I went to the doctor and had an exam. I found out that I was pregnant with my ex-boyfriend's baby, and I went crying. After few hours later, I decided to see him at his house. His parents were out in the town. I had a spare key and came in his house then I heard some noise, and I checked out. I found out that my ex-boyfriend fucked 18 years old girl. I went screaming to him, and I told him that I was pregnant. Guess what?"

"What?" Emma replied with a perplexed face. Regina nodded and spoke in a light tone.

"He left me and dumped me. I went crying and moved to my parents then I told them everything about pregnancy and my ex-boyfriend. They went supportive on me and let me keep Henry. I moved to take care of myself for nine months before I moved to graduate school in fall. When Henry was born, I moved back to school and studied hard to get my master's degree. Henry was living with me at this time, and my parents took him in while I was at school during the day. Now, here I am, a 36 years old with Master's Degrees in Criminal Justice and Law and a single mother of 20 years old Henry. I raised him for twenty years without him."

"It's been a tough one. May I ask?" The blonde woman raised her eyebrows and inquired.

"Sure." Regina shrugged and said.

"What was his name? I meant your ex-boyfriend." Emma knitted her brows and asked. The brunette woman closed her eyes and growled.

"Daniel Stables."

Emma widened her eyes and went pale when she heard the name. Regina narrowed her eyes and reached her hand to touch on the blonde woman's hand then spoke again with her concerned tone. The blonde woman gulped.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh my god." The blonde woman panicked. The brunette woman was concerned and went curiosity. Emma snatched her hand away and looked away at the window then remembered her days when she was a young teenager who planned to jump overboard from the Brooklyn Bridge. Regina caressed her touches on the blonde woman's forearm and cooed her. The blonde woman started to cry in a sob and spoke in a broken tone.

"I think that you need to hear what I tell you. It's my story about I took an interest in Criminal Justice. Did you remember that you asked me a question?"

"Yes, dear. What about it?" The brunette woman tilted her head to look at her in a full angle and the blonde woman was staring at the window then spoke in a sad tone.

"When I was 18 years old, I walked out from my apartment. I used to live in New York. I'm sure that you know Brooklyn Bridge. I planned to jump over the bridge and drown in the river. But Daniel Stable, your ex-boyfriend who saved me from jumping overboard on the bridge and he was a police officer from NYPD. I didn't know if you knew that he was living there all the time. So, He saved me and let me hang out with him. Until we stopped hanging out, I went to work in Bail Bonds, and I found out that he died in a fire accident. That was not long time ago when I last saw him was before I went to Boston University for my undergraduate years."

"What? Daniel? Did he save you? Impossible." The brunette woman was shocked when she heard the version of Emma's story and spoke in a shaky tone. Emma nodded and asked with curiosity.

"Yes, did you know that Daniel was there in New York?"

"No. No one knew that he left New York. We assumed that he left the city to live in somewhere like Los Angeles." The brunette woman shook her head and mused.

"Oh, shit."

"Indeed, yes dear. Big Shit." Regina narrowed her eyes and growled at the ghost of Daniel Stables.

* * *

In the silence, the ladies stopped chatting and stared at each other with their loving gazes. In their thoughts, they knew that Fate must be a bitch. They knew Daniel Stables and never saw that coming. Emma sighed and continued.

"We knew him in our teenage years. Fate must be a bitch."

"It is." Regina nodded while staring at the wall and sighing. The blonde woman frowned and continued with a sad tone.

"So, I guess that we already used our time. I'm feeling tired right away. I think I need to get some rest."

"Oh sure. Before I leave, do you want anything from the dorm? I don't mind to get anything from your room." Regina raised her eyebrows, got up and quipped.

"No thanks." Emma shook her head and mused with a yawn.

"Ok. Thank you for telling me a truth. I hope you feel better." Regina giggled and retorted. The blonde woman smiled and murmured.

"Thank you for bringing me here. You are a savior."

"Anytime. May I come see you after my classes tomorrow?" The brunette woman hopefully asked.

"Sure," Emma said with a nod then fell asleep in few seconds later. Regina smiled, squeezed the blonde woman's hand and whispered.

"See you tomorrow, Emma." The brunette woman finally left with her briefcase and went to her car then drove away to home. Regina thought about Emma in her mind and went obsessed about her story with Daniel Stables. She sighed deeply and focused on the drive to her home in an hour.

* * *

 **A/N: This is a Slow-burn SwanQueen. I just want you to know that.**

 **Next Chapter: Regina's POV. The chapter will be posted on Tuesday night before midnight.**

 **Please review!**


	3. Regina's POV

**A/N: A short chapter. (Sorry, I didn't upload this chapter on yesterday because I was busy on Roommates story for Henry's POV.)  
**

 **WARNING: SMUT CHAPTER!**

 **Enjoy it. Grammatical Errors are mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Regina's POV**

When the sunset was reflecting through her office, Regina worked through grading on her students' essays through the perspectives on the major cases. She hummed softly. In her mind, she couldn't stop thinking about her student, Emma Swan and wondered how the blonde woman was doing while her stay at the hospital to take some ridiculous tests. Until, the brunette woman dropped her pen on the paperwork and leaned her head back on the leather chair then closed her eyes.

Regina felt tired toward working too hard on the essays to criticize the perspective from her opinions. For a while, she was dreaming in her bedroom, waiting for Emma to crawl on the bed and cuddle with her. They were talking in their ears with their love declaration. The brunette woman felt the wetness between her thighs until she decided to tell the blonde woman to take care of it. Finally, they crashed their lips together and moaned at the same time.

The brunette woman felt the heat in her body when she was ogling on the blonde woman's athletic body. She caressed her touch on the abs then gripped her hands on Emma's hips for a little bit of while. They looked upon their eyes level; studied on the heartwarming looks of their faces with the love they gave to each other and wondered how they became lovers quickly. After the loving gazes, they moved their lips into a smooth molding and tasted their favorite lip balms.

Regina's lips tasted like an apple but yet delicious. The brunette woman finally moved her tongue to swipe on the blonde woman's bottom lips to taste it. Hers was very sweet like vanilla with cinnamon. It gave her some shivers. They continued to move their lips in a passionate kiss. One of them didn't know that they gave a warming moan when they felt their tongues waggled around each other in their mouths.

Emma roamed her hands down on the way to the hips and went under Regina's shirt to caress her touches. The brunette woman felt it and arched her back a little bit then let the blonde woman pull her shirt off and went crashing her lips on her pale lips for the deep passionate kiss. Emma moved her hands up to the breasts, her thumbs flicked over the nipples, and it caused Regina to moan loudly. The blonde woman grinned, leaned toward the nipples and kissed on it then opened her mouth to lick on the tits.

Regina roamed her hands on the blonde woman's head and pulled her to tease her nipples with her tongue. The brunette woman's legs widened and let the blonde woman sit between her thighs. Emma moaned while she was lapping on the nipples and moved to kiss on the valleys of the brunette woman's breasts. Regina went an 'o' mouth, and her eyes rolled back in her head. The blonde woman finally arrived with her kiss on the navel then her index fingers pulled down the pants.

* * *

In a heated moment, the brunette woman lifted her hips up and let Emma take down her pants off then watched her do the ministrations. The blonde woman looked down on the tanned olive skin and caressed her touches on Regina's inner thighs. The brunette woman bit her lips and lusted after Emma's touches on her thighs. It drove her crazy with touches.

Emma scooted away and laid her chest on the sheet. Her head was between Regina's thighs, and she smelled the arousal from the brunette woman. She leaned forward to kiss on the underwear and it caused Regina to close her eyes. Her hands ripped the panties, and the blonde woman heard a gasp. Emma lowered her head to use her tongue to lick a long swipe on the glistening core of the brunette woman. Regina moaned and felt a tongue licking her pussy then wanted more of it.

The blonde woman lapped on the slit deeply and felt the brunette woman moving her hips, but she decided to hold Regina's hips with her hands to stay still. She continued her ministrations on the folds and tasted the wetness in the core. Emma heard the brunette woman's say, 'I want you inside me.' The blonde woman arched her eyebrows and her left hand wrapped around the brunette woman's thigh to reach the vagina then her other hand reached on the slit. Emma moaned at the feelings of the wet on her fingers while she was rubbing her thumb on the clit. Regina held her hands on the blonde woman's head and growled, 'please get inside me.'

Emma finally used her two fingers to come into the hole of the folds and thrusted lightly. The brunette woman arched her back when she felt the fingers inside her. The blonde woman smiled at her and went to push a little more of the thrusts with her fingers. She pumped in and out of the core and proceeded to suck on the clit with her mouth. Regina twitched when she felt a tongue teasing her clit and moaned loudly. The brunette woman gripped her hands on the blonde locks tightly. Until, the blonde woman pulled out her fingers and went to use her tongue inside her then lifted the brunette woman's hips up to hold it still. Regina moaned, her hands released the grips on the blonde locks and went to hold the sheets.

Emma thrusted her tongue inside her harder, and the brunette woman went 'oh my' sounds. The blonde woman felt the wall tightening her tongue and knew that Regina was closer to have an orgasm. She moved her tongue out to the clit and sucked on it. Emma put her fingers inside her once again and thrusted in a fast pace and very deeply. Regina cried in a scream when she finally released her juices after she felt the fingers thrusting inside her in a rapid pace. The blonde woman smelled the arousal and licked over the juices releasing from the core.

* * *

After the few minutes later, Emma finished her ministrations, crawled up to have an open-mouth kiss and leaned forward to seal their lips together in a passionate make-out. Regina tasted her juices, moaned and her legs went wrapping around the blonde woman's waist. She felt her core rubbing on Emma's waist and informed her to get her clothes off. Emma obeyed her instructions and stripped her clothes to the nude.

The brunette woman drooled over the beautiful blonde woman's naked body, moved her hands on the shoulders and crashed their lips together. They closed their distance on their chests and rubbed their breasts altogether until Regina placed her free hand on the hips and decided to move slowly to the folds. The brunette woman heard Emma's gasp while she reached her free hands to rub on the folds and felt wet between her thighs.

Regina blocked the sounds from the blonde woman's moans with her kiss, moved her fingers inside Emma's folds and thrusted lightly. The blonde woman rested her head on the brunette woman's shoulder and moved her hips in a circle while she was riding in Regina's fingers inside her. The brunette woman informed her to stay still, thrusted harder inside her and nibbled on the blonde woman's ear. Emma cried in a scream when she felt the release inside her and decided to use her fingers inside the brunette woman's core.

They rubbed their cores with their fingers, thrusted deeper and faster and they moved together. The headboard slammed into the wall while they were pumping inside their folds. They were closer to have an orgasm together and locked their eyes in a loving gaze then crashed their lips to block their moans. They twitched when they felt their body tingly while they thrusted deeply inside their slits and finally released the juices. It spilled on their thighs. They panted after they finished their rounds and licked their fingers with a moan.

* * *

Regina informed her that she wanted to taste her vagina, gripped the blonde woman's hips to move up to her face and stared into her emerald eyes. Emma crawled up to the headboard, placed her core on the brunette woman's face and widened her legs. Regina roamed her hands on the thighs and pulled her to lower the blonde woman's slit to her mouth. Emma moaned when she felt a tongue lapping on her slit and stayed still because the brunette woman held her thighs tightly.

The blonde woman gripped her left hand on the headboard and her right hand went to hold the brunette locks tightly. Regina lapped the taste of arousal on the blonde woman and used her tongue to get inside her. Emma twitched when she felt a tongue inside her and lowered herself to ride it. The brunette woman quickly thrusted her tongue inside her and tapped Emma to ride it. The juices were flowing fast while the blonde woman released it with a scream. The headboard slammed loudly. Regina deeply thrusted her tongue then sucked the juices.

Regina was satisfied with eating her out with her mouth and gripped the blonde woman's hips to let her go. Emma panted, released her position and reached her lips on the brunette woman's lips into a long passionate one with her juices. They went open-mouthed kiss and moaned at the tastes. Regina rolled herself on the top of Emma and wrapped her arms around the blonde woman's waist. Emma wrapped her legs around the brunette woman's hips, and her hands caressed the touch on the spine of Regina's back.

They finally released their lips and stared at their eye level then smiled gently. Regina heard the love declaration from the blonde woman and said it back to her. They wrapped in their intimate embrace, and they were naked on the bed. They didn't care about their naked body, and they went happily in love.

* * *

When her dreams stopped, Regina heard the bang on her desk and went startled when she opened her eyes. She found her mother standing in front of her and looked away at the clock, and it was 6:30 pm. The brunette woman widened her eyes when she realized that she was falling asleep since 3 pm. In her state of well-being, she was flushed when she felt wet between her thighs and dreamed of the lovemaking with Emma Swan.

Hearing her mother's concerned voice, she was flushed when she was bust in her wet dreams and looked down on the paperwork. Regina closed her eyes and put her feelings away then exhaled in the air.

"Regina, are you okay?"

"Yes, mom. I'm ok. Thank you for asking." The brunette woman nodded and mused.

"Ok, I had been calling you few times. You didn't answer any calls from your son. He's worried." The oldest woman arched her eyebrow and narrowed her eyes then retorted with her curiosity. Regina froze and realized that she forgot to come for Henry's welcome party then continued.

"Oh shit. I forgot about the welcome party."

"Indeed, dear. What's going on with you today?" Cora nodded and went with her concerned tone. The brunette woman shook her head and responded in a neutral tone.

"I'm tired, that's all. The students' essays got me exhausted. I think that I have to go home and get some sleep for an early good night."

"Yes, dear. You need it but firstly, you have to eat your dinner." The oldest woman sighed and nodded with a reply.

"I forgot to eat my lunch today." Regina looked up at her and whispered. Cora widened her eyes and acknowledged her motherly tone with a strict voice. It made the brunette woman winced at her tone.

"Oh dear, let me take you home and look after your dinner. Your father and Henry are the welcome party. I will inform them that you can't come today."

"It's fine. Thank you."

"Come on, let's go." The oldest woman gestured her to stand up and mused.

Regina nodded and gathered her paperwork to put it away in her briefcase then grabbed her coat and keys and strode out to turn the lights off then locked her door. They walked away to get out of the building to reach their cars. Regina dropped her briefcase in the passenger's seat and looked away at her mother's car in another side then sighed deeply. She turned her ignition on and closed her door then drove away to follow her mother's car to home.

In her thoughts, Regina was flushed when she had a wet dream with the blonde woman and wished that she never do that again, but she knew that she would dream of her every night. She groaned at her thoughts and saw her home in an hour's drive. Her mom got out of the car and waited outside on the front porch. The brunette woman drove into her driveway and got out of the car with her briefcase then strode to the front door and unlocked it. Cora gestured her daughter to come inside and informed her to get changed then meet her in the kitchen for dinner. Regina nodded and kissed on her cheek then retreated to her bedroom. The oldest woman called her husband to drop Henry off at his house to be with Regina then went to cook the dinner.

* * *

Regina came in the bathroom, moved to take a cold shower to get her sex smell off and finished with the shower. She walked to the wardrobe to retrieve the nightwear and air-dried her hair then finished with her bedtime routine and decided to come downstairs. Regina walked into the kitchen and found Henry and her father standing there beside her mother. The oldest man opened his arms, and the brunette woman smiled at him then leaned into her father's embrace. Cora and Henry smiled at the scene of the father-daughter.

They released their embrace, and Regina walked to the table then ate her dinner and listened to her son's story in the welcome party. Cora and Mr. Mills decided to leave and gave their goodnights then left the house. Henry walked around to the table and sat down then chatted about his friends from high school and caught up with their conversation.

The brunette woman smiled at him and kissed on his forehead. Henry decided to clean it up while Regina went upstairs to get some sleep in her bedroom. She walked to her bed and tucked herself under the blanket. She laid her head on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. The brunette woman knew that she couldn't sleep because of the wet dreams she was addicting to the blonde lady. Regina groaned at the thoughts and closed her eyes for a few minutes.

* * *

For Regina, she couldn't stop obsessed about Emma Swan in her head, wished that she could get rid of her feelings for her and went worried about her immediately. The brunette woman knew that she had questions for the blonde woman because she found out that Emma had a breast cancer. She went focused on the condition that the blonde woman has in her whole life. She wished she could help her with all the help she could find. All she thinks in her mind was about Emma Swan. _Emma fucking Swan_.

Regina realized that she was in love with Emma Swan. She groaned and fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Next Chapter: Henry Mills (Regina's Son) Visits Emma Swan in the hospital for Miracles Day. It will be on this Friday.  
**

 **Please Review!**


	4. The Miracles Day

**A/N: This is a short chapter. It's not much of the blocks that I excepted it to be that chapter for today but now, you have it.**

 **Grammatical Errors are mine.**

 **Enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Miracles Day**

In the morning, Emma was still laying down on the hospital bed, she stayed there for three days since her faint attack in the classroom after turning in her test papers for Professor Mills. She rolled her eyes and sighed then felt hungry and decided to ring through her call button. The nurse came in with a smile and raised her eyebrows at her then replied.

"You called?"

"I'm hungry." The blonde woman nodded with a response. The nurse chuckled and nodded then replied back.

"Ok, a meal coming up."

"Thank you." Emma grinned and exclaimed.

The nurse nodded and left the room. The blonde woman looked away at the window and wondered how Professor Mills was doing in the Boston University. The nurse barged in with a tray of the breakfast and Emma looked away at her with a smile. The tray was on the bedside table and the blonde woman got up in a sitting position then felt comfortable when the nurses fluffed the pillows behind her. As for a while, the blonde woman thanked her and went to dig her meal to enjoy her breakfast. It was scrambled eggs and sausages with orange juice. She was starved to eat it all but knew that she had to eat it carefully with a slow pace because she just finished with her chemotherapy last night.

After the breakfast was finished, Dr. Lucas came in and saw her in a good shape then checked her vitals and nodded with the new results. The oldest lady looked up at the blonde woman who was staring at the tray for a while and continued in a soft tone.

"Emma, what's wrong?"

"I've been here since three days. I just realized now." Emma looked up at her and whispered.

"Oh, your condition has been better since you stayed here. But for your cancer, it was still reducing slower. I'm not sure that it would be accurate if I let you released from the hospital today." Dr. Lucas nodded and acknowledged her soft tone. The blonde woman tilted her head and asked.

"Well, I could stay for another night until you see if my condition gets better."

"Sounds good but it will be tempted to let you stay for weeks." The oldest woman pressed her lips and replied back with a risky tone.

"Oh. Will it be a problem if I stay here as a permanently resident of this hospital while you monitor my condition?" The blonde woman frowned and hesitantly went with her question.

"I will consider if you wanted me to do that for you then I will bring this proposal to Dr. Gold." Dr. Lucas gave a thought from Emma's suggestion and mused with a curiosity. Emma nodded with a response.

"Ok. Just let me know if it is not a problem to let me stay here."

"Sure. I will let you know. Oh. By the way, today, the military comes here to have a talk with all of you on The Miracles Day. Will you be up for it?" The oldest woman smiled at her and asked.

"Why not? It won't hurt me if I could have some company for a while." The blonde woman shrugged and gave a thought of that then nodded.

"Good. They will come at 2 pm to have a talk with you all. Be there before 2 pm in the entertainment room. I am sure that you know where it is." Dr. Lucas exclaimed with a nod. Emma smiled and continued.

"Thank you. I will let the nurse wheel me to reach there."

"Fabulous. See you there. So, take care of yourself. Drink orange juice more." The oldest woman pointed at the glass and mused with her strict expression. The blonde woman giggled and saluted with a saying.

"No problem, Dr. Lucas."

"Please call me Granny. Everyone call me that nickname since I worked here for 12 years. You will do same." Dr. Lucas rolled her eyes and replied back with a smile.

"Ok, Granny." Emma was not sure that it was proper to call her doctor that name but put her feelings away then she looked forward to meeting the military people in the entertainment room. Dr. Lucas nodded with a smile then left the room. The blonde woman felt rested but decided to take a stretch of her legs and called the nurse to help her to get up and take a stroll around in the hallways until she gets tired.

Meanwhile, the blonde woman walked with a hook of morphine. It took her to look around in the hallways with the full of the hospitalized patients who were on the way to have surgery. She winced at the thoughts of the surgery, and it reminded her to have that experience before while she was admitting twice to remove her breasts. Now, she had a flat chest and didn't regret that she chose to not get the breasts prosthetics in her chest. It made her feel insecure about her body except the breasts that were gone.

In her thoughts, it consumed her time to wander through her memories on her admittance at the hospital for the first time. It was like a scar on her body while she was struggling through the difficult time. No one knew it was hard for her to manage through her solitude with no family and friends to support her. It was like a metal knife to stab her heart through her eyes.

* * *

Until, somebody startled her in the hallway when Emma was walking back to her room. The blonde woman didn't know how long did she wander through the corridors. She blinked several times and looked away at somebody who startled her. It was Professor Mills. It shocked her out when she was with her. Hearing the brunette woman's voice, it gave her a stop in her reels of the thoughts through her memories.

"Emma, are you ok? You seemed to drift away while I called your name several times."

"Oh, I was thinking about my memories." Emma blinked several times to look at the brunette woman and couldn't believe that Regina was here with her then stuttered her words.

"Is it the good thing?" Regina asked with her curiosity. The blonde woman shook her head and replied.

"Mind you walk with me to my room?"

"Sure, I was planning to see you today. My classes ended few minutes ago."

"Oh. Cool." Emma responded while walking with her along to her room. Regina smiled at her and helped her to get in the room. The nurses looked away at them and smiled at the brunette woman who caught their eyes then walked away from the nurse's station.

The blonde woman put her morphine away next to her bed, turned around and moved her leg on the bed then lay there. Emma sighed deeply. Regina covered the blanket over the blonde woman's legs and walked around to sit down on the chair on Emma's right side. The blonde woman looked away at her with a smile and acknowledged her presence.

"What brings you here?"

"I am wanting to see you if you are okay and planning to release from here." Regina smiled at her and said.

"Oh, I am staying here for another night but I haven't yet heard from Dr. Lucas." Emma arched her eyebrow at her and continued with a soft tone.

"Aren't you releasing today?" The brunette woman raised her eyebrows and asked.

"Yes, I was but my condition seemed to get better and the cancer is still reducing." The blonde woman nodded and replied back. Regina lit up and exclaimed.

"That's a good news."

Emma nodded with a smile and heard the door squeaking. It was Dr. Lucas and the ladies looked away at the oldest woman who barged into the room. The oldest woman raised her eyebrows at them and found out that Regina was there with her then nodded at her with a smile. The blonde woman rolled her eyes and acknowledged her soft voice.

"What's the verdict?"

"You're approved with your suggestion from Dr. Gold. You may be a permanently resident of this hospital, but you could go home whenever you feel like. We couldn't force to kick you out, and it's your wish to stay here for a while." The oldest woman raised her eyebrow at the brunette woman who was still uncomfortable on her seat and continued with her observation. Emma clapped and exclaimed in an excited tone. Regina looked away at the blonde woman and smiled.

"Great! I am staying for another night then I could go home tomorrow because it's a weekend."

"Good. You need a fresh air. By the way, don't forget about The Miracles Day at 2 pm." Dr. Lucas pointed her defenses and winked. The brunette woman was smiling to frowning in three seconds later. The oldest woman looked back and forth at the ladies then rolled her eyes.

"Noted." Emma nodded with a smile. Dr. Lucas smiled back then nodded at them and left the room. Regina was confused about the last sentence from the blonde woman's doctor and asked right away.

"What is The Miracles Day?"

"It's for the cancer patients to have some miracles from the military." Emma continued with a smile. The brunette woman raised her eyebrows and murmured.

"Oh yes, my son mentioned that event not long time ago. He's supposed to be here soon."

"Really? He's coming here to talk with the cancer patients in the entertainment room?" The blonde woman tilted her head and asked. Regina nodded and confirmed it right away.

"I guess so."

"Awesome. Will you be there?" The blonde woman smiled and asked with curiosity. The brunette woman softened her heart at Emma's generosity and replied back.

"I don't know if my son wants me to be there but for you, sure."

"Don't worry, don't be afraid of us, the cancer patients." Emma lit up and mused with a teasing voice. Regina laughed and pointed her index finger at her with a smirk.

"Very funny. Anyway, how was your day?"

"It sucks being alone." The blonde woman frowned about her day and said with a shrug. The brunette woman reached her hand to touch on the blonde woman's hand and caressed her touch then continued with a soft tone.

"Oh right. You had no friends and family in your whole life."

"Yeah. I don't know where to go with, but I'm used to the lifestyle when I was 17." Emma shrugged and responded with her thoughts. Regina sighed, shook her head and mused with a strict tone.

"I think it is time to change everything."

"How?" The blonde woman furrowed her brows and asked. The brunette woman rolled her eyes and teased her with her sarcasm.

"I am your friend."

"Are you?" Emma waggled her brows and smirked with a teasing voice. Regina semi-glared at her and confirmed right away then softened her looks and smiled at her.

"Yes, dear. I'm your friend. Don't worry, if you need someone then call me, and I will be there."

"But you are a professor." The blonde woman shook her head and scolded her back.

"Silly you. I could change my schedule as long as I teach my classes. You are my student in that class. Don't worry. You will be fine if you need me to keep you company." Regina scrunched her face and scolded her back with a smirk. The blonde woman sighed and nodded then continued.

"Thank you. It meant so much to me."

"You're welcome, Emma." Regina smiled at her. In her thoughts, the brunette woman couldn't resist saying that in front of her student and wished Emma were hers at this time but knew that they aren't in an intimate relationship yet. Not yet. She sighed deeply.

The blonde woman tilted her head on the pillow and felt sleepy then yawned. Regina looked away at her and smiled then replied.

"You are starting to get sleepy. Go to sleep. I will be right here until 2 pm. I will wake you early before we go in the entertainment room to meet the military."

"Ok." The blonde woman whispered while falling asleep on the pillow. The brunette woman smiled at the beauty of Emma and tilted her head to study her. It was taking her to think about her daydreaming back in her office at Boston University. Until, the phone rang in her purse, Regina immediately grabbed her cell and answered right away.

"Hello?"

"Hello, mom. I'm on the way to see you." Henry replied with a manly voice.

"Oh, I'm at Massachusetts General Hospital." The brunette woman smiled at her son's response and spoke lightly.

"Which street?" He furrowed his brows and asked.

"Cambridge St. and why?" Regina went soft and mused with a concerned tone. Henry exclaimed in a calm tone.

"Because I was supposed to show up at that hospital you are in right now. Weird. What have you got there?"

"I'm visiting a friend." The brunette woman looked away at the blonde woman and felt unsure that Emma heard her conversing with her son then spoke in a whisper.

"Oh, is they ok?" Henry widened his eyes and asked with his concerned tone. The brunette woman shook her head and spoke lightly with a smile.

"Yes, dear. She is fine now. Why not you come to get me lunch then meet me here. It's Room 108."

"Sure. What do you want?" He lit up at the food and asked right away with his excited tone. Regina laughed and said.

"Something Italian."

"Eh. Mexican?" Henry scrunched his face, and he knew that his mom can't see his face then continued. Regina rolled her eyes and asked back.

"Why not Italian?"

"Remember that we did eat there before like two days ago." He rolled his eyes and murmured with a defended tone.

"Oh right. Mexcian, it is." The brunette woman muttered under her breath and flat-toned it.

"Ok. See you soon." Henry smiled at his mom's response and exclaimed right away.

"Drive safe," Regina demanded and heard her son grunting. She laughed and ended the call then looked up at Dr. Lucas, who was still observing on the vitals on the monitor. The oldest woman took a glance at the brunette woman and replied.

"It's nice to hear your voice again since you've been silent."

"Oh, it was my son. He is in US Army." Regina shrugged and replied.

"What position?"

"Private. He was enlisted two years ago before I moved here." The brunette woman continued with her thoughts back in two years ago. Dr. Lucas sadly smiled at her and voiced her memories with her granddaughter then sighed.

"Out of the respect, I know how it feels to let them go in the war with our worries."

"You've been experienced before?" Regina was surprised that Dr. Lucas had the same experience with her and asked with her curiosity.

"Yes, my granddaughter, Ruby. She called herself, Red. She is Sergeant First Class. I've been not seeing her for four years." The oldest woman nodded and continued with a smile. The brunette woman leaned back in her chair and asked.

"Wow. Did her parents know?"

"No. They died when Ruby was 14. It was a fire accident in their house. No one knew that Ruby survived in the fire. I was the one who took her in since she was young." Dr. Lucas shook her head, wrote it down on the paper and mused with her thoughts. Regina smiled and complimented her right away with her sympathy.

"You've been a great grandmother."

"Yes, I was. Now, we've been in touch every weekend and missing each other. But now, I'm a head doctor of the oncology department. I've been taking care of every cancer patient since my twelve years. I never missed it out." Dr. Lucas looked up at her and felt comfortable around her then said.

"Oh. You've been busy since Emma was your patient for the first time." The brunette woman understood and gestured at the blonde woman with a response.

"No, Emma was not my patient from the first time. She was Dr. Gold's patient before. Trust me, you wouldn't like him at all. He is the hospital, administrator. He's annoying man but had no life." Dr. Lucas shook her head and replied back. Regina raised her eyebrows and continued.

"Wow. I should trust your judgment."

"I'm not kidding. Well, I guess that we need to end our conversation. I am telling that your son is outside by the door at any moment." Dr. Lucas replied while gathering her paperwork then opened the door to reveal the brunette man in his 20s.

* * *

It was Henry Mills who was still balancing the food in his arms. Regina smiled at him and went to help him to get their food out then put it on the bedside table and nodded at Dr. Lucas. Henry looked away at the doctor and shook his hand then spoke lightly.

"My name is Private Henry Mills."

"Nice to meet you, My name is Granny Lucas. But you could call me Granny. Everyone call me that. I'm thankful that you came home safe to your family and thank you for your service to US military."

"You're welcome. It's been a pleasure to serve the country with my respect and commitment." The brunette man nodded with a smile and continued.

"Regina, he is a keeper but a handsome man. You're lucky that you have him to be home. See you then." The oldest woman smiled at him and looked away at Regina then mused with a compliment.

"Thank you," Regina spoke lightly while Dr. Lucas left the room. Henry looked away at her and gave a smile then looked away at the blonde woman and tilted his head. The brunette woman walked back to the bedside table and took a glance at her son then looked away at Emma and replied.

"That is Emma Swan. She is a breast cancer patient."

"Oh. She is beautiful."

"Yes, she is." The brunette woman nodded at him and gave his food to him then walked back to her chair and started to eat her burrito. Henry walked toward her and sat down on the couch then studied on the blonde woman for a while. The brunette boy cleared his throat and spoke in a soft tone.

"How long is Emma becoming a patient?"

"Well, she is admitting the third time." Regina sighed and continued with a thought from few days ago. Henry raised his eyebrows and mused with a shocked expression.

"Wow. She is a strong woman."

"Yes, dear. Let's eat it before she catch you." The brunette woman nodded and got up to grab the lunch boxes from Henry then continued.

"Already did," Emma replied. Regina whipped to look away at the blonde woman in a sleepy motion. The brunette man was eating halfway while studying on his brunette mother and looked away at the blonde lady. Emma shifted her position comfortable and spoke in a raspy voice.

"Hi."

"Hello." He cleared his throat and put his meal away in the bag then replied.

"My name is Emma Swan. I'm Professor Mills's student and friend." The blonde woman smiled at him and introduced herself right away. Henry smiled back and continued with his introduction.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Private Henry Mills, and I'm a son of Regina Mills."

"Likewise. That looked delicious." The blonde woman pointed to the meal that Henry ate few minutes ago. Regina was silent while she was eating her second burrito and watching them for a while. The brunette man looked down at his meal then back to her and spoke lightly.

"Want some?"

"No thanks. I can't eat that one because of my stomach." Emma shook her head and scrunched her face with a response.

"Oh want me to get Granny?" Regina looked away at her and asked. The blonde woman shook her head and acknowledged her soft tone.

"It's ok. I get it all the times."

"Ok, I wanted to make sure." The brunette woman said. The blonde woman smiled at her and looked away at him with her gentle gaze. Henry shifted his sitting position and asked right away.

"How long did you come here for the first time?"

"When I was 24," Emma said with a sad smile. He frowned and continued.

"Wow. You've been fighting to survive through your difficult times. You're a brave woman that I have met."

"Thank you. You too. Thank you for serving your country with your commitment and respect." The blonde woman pointed out her fact and raised her eyebrow. Henry chuckled, nodded and said.

"It's my duty to do that as a solider."

"What made you decide to be in US Army? If you don't mind if I ask that question." Emma tilted her head and asked.

"That's fine. In my whole life, I grew up watching the soldiers on the television and went to see the parade when I was a little boy. One of the US solider came to me, and I think it was his name, Archie Hopper. He was a nice man who gave me a toy soldier. I looked up at him as my role model, and I wanted to be like him. But I knew it was a lot of things to be a solider with the commitment and respect to serve the country. I was absorbing the things like a solider supposed to be in a legal responsibility. I went for it." Henry absorbed his thoughts and continued telling a story with a smile.

"You never told me that," Regina replied while she was in a shocked state to listen from her son. Henry looked away at his mom with a sad smile and acknowledged his bitter tone.

"I've been growing up like that. I knew that you had been scared since I left to serve the country with other soldiers. It's been a terrifying but yet experienced." The brunette man shrugged and mused with thoughts.

"I didn't realize that at the time when you were young, and you never mentioned about that man who came to you." The brunette woman replied while she was pausing to eat her chicken burrito.

"That was the time when you were in graduate school. I was like six years old. Grams took me to the parade to watch them return home." He narrowed his eyes and continued.

"Oh." The brunette woman understood the day when she was stuck in the graduate school taking a final exam. She nodded and looked away at the blonde woman who was silent. Henry smiled away at Emma and replied.

"What about you? It's enough about me. I wanted to get to know you better since you are my mom's friend."

"I'm in a graduate school for Criminal Justice." The blonde woman said with a smile.

"Oh. What do you want to be?" Henry arched his eyebrow. Regina sent a motherly glare at him, and he ignored her then continued. Emma chuckled and replied.

"I want to be a police, officer."

"Who in the heavens know that they are similar to the law enforcement." Regina mused while rolling her eyes at them. Emma giggled at her comment and waved her dismissal hand then spoke in an amused tone.

"I grew up looking at the role model who saved me from drowning in the river."

"Oh," Henry replied. Regina growled at the memory of her longtime boyfriend's spirit. The brunette man looked away at his mom and furrowed his brows then heard the blonde woman's voice.

"I think that I need to stop talking, and it's time for us to go in the entertainment room. It's five minutes before 2 pm." Others nodded and got up. Regina went to clean the bedside table up and threw it out in the trash near the door. Henry went to help Emma to get up and walked away with her to the entertainment room.

* * *

The brunette woman softened her heart when she saw her son helping the blonde woman to reach the room and grabbed her purse then strode behind them. They finally entered the room that the soldiers were mingling around with the cancer patients. Emma finally sat down on the leather chair and covered her legs with a knitted blanket. Henry released his hold and walked away to his friends. Regina sat down next to her and looked away at the soldiers. The blonde woman looked away at her and responded.

"Your son is charming. Isn't he?"

"Yes, dear. I can't believe that he grew up to be a man." Regina nodded with a smile then continued.

"Blink once and you would be in the different dimension." Emma looked at her with a loving gaze and mused with a quote.

"I never heard that saying before." The brunette woman looked away at her and narrowed her eyes then replied.

"It was from my foster mother when I was little. She's the author of the children's books. I can't remember the name of the book that she read it to me. I believed that it was her name, Ms. Tolley." The blonde woman looked away at the young girl in the wheelchair and said. Regina raised her eyebrows and asked with her curiosity.

"Oh, where were you with her?"

"We were in Texas, Houston." Emma sighed and continued with her soft tone. The brunette woman frowned and asked her again.

"Miss her?"

"Oh yes. Ms. Tolley was a kind woman in her fifty. She sent me a mail when I was shipped to Missouri with another foster family. Before I received her letter, she died from heart attack. I didn't hear from her since I found out when I was twelve, and I found her mail in my box." The blonde woman nodded with a response. Regina caressed her touch on the blonde woman's hand and didn't acknowledge that her son was staring at them for a while.

"Wow. I'm sorry."

"That's fine. I get shipped a lot in my childhood. It was terrifying but yet horrible. I don't want the child to live my life." Emma shrugged and shifted her seating position then continued. Regina nodded and mused.

"I understood."

"Anyway, did Henry know his father when he was a little?" The blonde woman pressed her lips and hesitantly asked.

"No. But he just knew that he had his father somewhere, and I intentionally didn't get him to meet him in person." The brunette woman froze and decided to blurt it out with her mouth. Emma looked away at her and found herself to be curious about Regina's life then asked.

"Why is that?"

"Meet Daniel? He never gave his money away to support his child, and I filed the charges against him while Henry was in my tummy. It was strongly advised that he won't be around in my son's life until he came to see me in person before I birthed him. He believed that I had his baby, and he begged me to come back with him. I told him that I don't want to see him at all because he was a jerk to me and went to sack with 18 years old girl that he didn't know. I cut the contacts off with him. Remember I told you that my family and I assumed that he left New York City but he ended up staying there until his death." Regina scoffed and continued with her story. The blonde woman went frowning at her and rubbed her thumb on the brunette woman's hand. Henry walked closer to them and listened to his mom's story then frowned at the thought of meeting his dad.

"Did your family and you know that he was a cop?" Emma asked.

"To be honest with you, we didn't know that he got a job after graduating from college. I assumed that he just wanted to be a chemist. Daniel dived in science and math things. But we were wrong that he got straight from Police Academy for two years and became a police officer while Henry was born." The brunette woman shook her head and continued with a blank gaze on the floor.

"Geez," Emma said. Regina nodded and murmured.

"Yes, dear."

Emma was silent and knew that she had no questions to ask Regina herself then looked away at the soldiers included Henry mingling around with the cancer patients. The brunette woman smiled at her son's gentle touch with the young girl in the wheelchair and tilted her head then spoke lightly.

"Is all the cancer patients like this?"

"What do you mean?" The blonde woman didn't understand her question and looked away at them then continued. Regina pointed to them and spoke lightly.

"Cancer things?"

"Oh. All the types of the cancers. Leukemia, Breast Cancer, Kidney Cancer, Lung Cancer and many kinds. Emma finally understood and nodded with a soft tone.

"All of them are too young to receive that." The brunette woman felt sad and broken at the thoughts of the children who were suffering through the life then mused.

"I know. I felt sorry for parents who suffered from watching their child in dying bed." The blonde woman nodded with a sad smile and spoke in an amused tone.

"Me too. But what about you?" Regina looked away at her and asked.

"Oh yes, I was devastated when I saw myself in the dying bed for the first time." The blonde woman looked back at her with a sad smile and continued. The brunette woman asked with her curiosity but knew that she pushed her too hard and hoped that Emma don't mind her persistent questions.

"How bad was it?"

"It was in my right breast, and it was spreading rapidly. It was not bad. So Dr. Lucas decided to remove the nodes out immediately. I was shaking at that time when I got in surgery. It was my third time to get surgery." The blonde woman smiled at her and knew that Regina wanted to get to know about her then replied. Emma didn't mind if Regina ask her about breast cancer and her life.

"Third time?" Regina furrowed her brows and went confused with a response. Emma nodded and continued.

"Yes, before I got a breast cancer, I got in a knife fight when I was in high school. I broke my right ribs, torn muscles in my left hand and several wounds on my legs."

Regina winced at the thoughts of the wounds on the blonde woman's legs and looked down at them then frowned. Emma looked away at Henry and remembered her memory in the knife fight in her high school days. The brunette woman looked up at the blonde woman's beauty face and tilted her head then acknowledged her soft tone.

"How many stitches?"

"15 stitches each on my legs and eight stitches on my left hand. It was a lot of pain I received. I was on the bed rest for two months and didn't move my legs at all. The wounds were intensely severe." Emma pointed the scars on her body and spoke lightly. Henry was surprised that the blonde woman was fighting her battles for her life and found himself to be interesting in Emma's life then studied on his mom's attraction toward her and smirked. Hearing Regina's voice, it gave him a big grin and Emma looked away at her with a smile.

"Now, you can walk."

"Yes, I did get physical therapy when I finished my GED and took under my doctor's orders to be physical for eight weeks until I recovered myself and went on the morning jogs for a little. When I finished my training and decided to take a job as bail bondswoman before I applied to Boston University for my undergraduate years." The blonde woman replied with a story. The brunette man finally walked to them and listened to Emma's story.

"Wow. You've been amazing woman." Henry said while standing in front of them. The ladies didn't acknowledge his presence until they heard his voice and whipped their heads at him with a shocked expression. The blonde woman blushed and responded.

"Thank you Henry."

"You are welcome. I guess that time is out for the military to finish our social gathering. So, it's finally nice to meet you, Emma." The brunette man nodded and continued.

"You too. Please come visit us." The blonde woman lit up and asked.

"Will do." He smiled at her and turned away at his brunette woman then spoke lightly.

"Do you want to come with me for a long drive back to home?"

"Ah. No. I have a car in the parking lot. I will be there at about 6 pm. I would like to stay with Emma for a while." Regina shook her head and continued with a motherly tone.

"Sure. See you at home. Hope Grams don't annoy me." Henry nodded with a smile and rolled his eyes at his grandma then replied. The ladies laughed at the brunette man's reaction.

"Ha. See you, dear. Be safe." Regina scolded him with her raised eyebrows. Henry rolled his eyes and kissed on the brunette mom then gave a hug to Emma and whispered in her ear.

"Why not you ask Mom out for a date? I can tell that she likes you." The blonde woman blushed redder and nodded with a tight hug. They released a hold. Regina arched her eyebrow at them and didn't get anything to tell her. Henry winked at his mom and left the room.

* * *

The brunette woman looked away at Emma, who was blushing and rolled her eyes then got up to help her. They finally walked back into Emma's room and the brunette woman helped her to lay down on the bed then sat down on the chair beside her. Emma looked away at her and spoke lightly.

"You should go home."

"No. I'm here to spend my time with you since I finished my teaching this morning. I haven't been seeing you for two days." The brunette woman rolled her eyes and murmured in a strict tone. The blonde woman scrunched her nose and continued with a smirk.

"That's fine. It's been a busy week for you."

"Indeed. All of that happened to be an event that I am working for this weekend." Regina nodded with a smile and mused.

"Oh, Graduate School Event for Criminal Justice?" The blonde woman knitted her brows and asked. Regina nodded and confirmed it right away.

"Yes. That one."

"I was supposed to be there." Emma frowned and whispered. The brunette woman softened her heart and spoke lightly.

"Don't worry, it just is a social gathering to know each other. There are three presentations from FBI, Boston PD, and Lawyers. That's all we do for the day to spend our time to socialize with them and to get to know what they need to do for their future."

"Oh. I thought it would be exciting if I'm there to learn something new from three presentations that you mentioned." The blonde woman continued with a frown.

"Perhaps if you could stay there for three presentations then do whatever you want to do for the rest of the day." The brunette woman suggested it right away while narrowing her eyes. Emma lit up and nodded with a response.

"Yeah, I was planning to do that."

"Good. It will be at 10 am." Regina nodded with a smile and continued. The blonde woman saluted right away with a giggle.

"Noted."

* * *

"Now, ladies it's time for Emma to get the chemotherapy." The nurse came in the room with a smile and the women looked away at her. The blonde woman nodded and got up with her nurse's help to get on the wheelchair. Regina stood and walked away with them to the chemotherapy area then found a chair beside the blonde woman's seat. The nurse prepped Emma's arm with a needle and a small tube. The blonde woman winced at the pain and exhaled in the air while she was closing her eyes.

The brunette woman looked at her with sympathy and winced at the tube from the chemotherapy. Emma finally opened her eyes and looked away at Regina with a small smile. The nurse finally was done with the prep and left the room to check on other patients. The blonde woman went drifting away with her thoughts in her memory lane when she was young at 24. Hearing Regina's voice, Emma looked away at her with a blank stare and blinked several times.

"Are you ok? You seemed to drift away when I called you several times."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I do that all the time when I am on the chemotherapy. It reminded me of my first time to receive that treatment." Emma shrugged and replied with a soft tone. The brunette woman shook her head and pointed her defenses.

"It's all right. It looked painful."

"Yes, it was but right now, I feel fine." The blonde woman gave a glare at her and murmured. Regina mocked the surrender and replied with her curiosity.

"How did you feel when you got that for the first time?"

"Nauseous and Dizzy." Emma gave some thoughts back in her 24 years old self and said.

"Like last time when you fainted in my classroom." Regina hesitantly nodded with a response. The blonde woman rolled her eyes and defended her tone.

"Oh yes not like that bad. It was like a lightweight."

"Indeed. I understand. How long will you finish your chemotherapy today?" The brunette woman scoffed with understanding looks and asked. The blonde woman looked away at her left arm and continued.

"At an hour mostly."

"What did Dr. Lucas say about your condition after you stayed here for three days?" Regina smiled and asked with her wondering thoughts. Emma looked away at her and replied back.

"I believed that I didn't mention that one. I get treated for three months unless my cancer start to reduce in time."

"It's a prolonged treatment." The brunette woman frowned and said.

"Yes, it was." Emma nodded and yawned then replied back.

They went silent while Emma was feeling sleepy. Regina smiled at her and informed her that the blonde woman can go sleep until her hour is up. Emma thanked her and went to sleep. The brunette woman sighed and studied the blonde woman for a while then got a text message from her mom. Regina pocketed her phone out and checked on the message then widened her eyes.

 _ **When can I meet the mystery woman, Emma Swan?**_

* * *

 **A/N: Next Chapter: Cora's Questions about Emma.  
**

 **Please review.**


	5. Cora's Inquisitions with Regina

**A/N: Here you gooooo. I'm sorry about a long delay. I know it's my fault. But hey! A long chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Cora's Inquisitions with Regina**

After leaving with goodbyes with Emma in the hospital, Regina hoped that she would see her again tomorrow. The blonde woman smiled and gave her an awkward hug then watched the brunette woman leaving her room. It left them in the silence for a while. Regina was glad that she spent her time with her student. No, it can't be a student. It's a friendship that they discovered. A friendship that will do for them in the process. The brunette woman smiled at herself while she was getting in her car and putting her purse away on the passenger seat then realized that she was feeling something between her affection and comfort toward Emma. It made her frowning and looking up at the hospital.

Several minutes later, her thoughts whipped her out, and she shook her head then buckled her and started her engine. She exhaled in the air and drove away from the hospital on her way to home, Westminster. She was lucky to have her lake house front and rented it every month as long she stayed for her teaching at Boston University. But unfortunately, she had to move out again to be closer to the campus within five minutes walk. She used to live in New York City loft with her son while she was in her graduate school including her parents who were in care to watch over her son. The brunette woman was on the highway and heard her phone ringing on her car. It was on the Bluetooth. Regina pushed the button on her steering wheel and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi!" Henry responded. The brunette woman chuckled and paid attention on the road deeply. The brunette man laughed and waited for his mother's answer. Regina sighed and spoke lightly.

"What are you doing to call me while I'm driving on the way to home?"

"Oh, I thought you already were there with Emma?"

"Right, thank you for reminding me. What the hell did you tell your grandmother!?" The brunette woman angrily whipped it out with her harsh tone until she heard her mother in the background yelling at her son. She rolled her eyes and leaned back on her leather seat while she was gripping her right hand on the top of the steering wheel, and her left hand was roaming her brunette locks. Her left elbow was resting on the arm of the door with the window closed.

"Sorry? Grams kept annoying me out. Shush Grams! I was talking to Mom on the phone!" Henry yelled back at his grandmother while he was pulling his cell phone away from his ear. The brunette woman chuckled and knew that she loved both of them in her life. She was lucky to have them since she was growing up with caring and devotion of love. Regina smiled at her memories in New York City with her parents when she was young and spoke lightly. While she was paying attention to the EXIT signs and made a right turn on the way to enter another lane ahead by the car.

"Stop yelling at your grandmother. So, what's going on there?"

"Grams was making dinner. It's your favorite Italian dish. It's the famous lasagna with red peppers flakes." The brunette man spoke lightly.

"Great! I'm starving." Regina moaned and said.

"Hurry up, get home." Henry half-shouted. The brunette woman rolled her eyes and paid attention to the road then replied back.

"In 30 minutes. Now, I'm making a left turn right away."

"Good to hear that you are arriving home soon, dear," Cora spoke up. Regina was surprised that her mother picked up the phone from Henry and wondered where he was going but heard the yelling from her son. It made her laugh and snort at the same time. The oldest woman groaned and glared at her grandson who was angrily at her. The brunette woman rolled her eyes and continued.

"Aren't you handling that sweet boy to take his phone out of his hand away?"

"Oh dear, I'm not making any excuses, and I'm taking his phone away because he won't let me talk with you about the Emma Swan."

"Mother! Did you remember that you made a promise that you won't meddle in my love life? So what happened to that one?"

"Hey! Mom is right, and you better not meddle away with her." Henry told his grandmother while Regina was listening to their conversation on the speakerphone and Cora rolled her eyes then replied.

"Dear, you know that I'm getting old. Let me have this one quickly. Just for one time."

"You better be not." The brunette man glared at her and spoke in a harsh tone. The oldest woman gasped at her grandson's words and continued.

"Oh, is that the challenge, my grandson?"

"Hell no!" He said while his grandpa was laughing at them. Both of them were glaring at him, and Regina chuckled along while she was finally arriving at her street after fifteen minutes of hearing her family yelling at each other. Mr. Mills went silent after taking the harsh glares from his family and decided to walk out to the living room for a while. Cora was satisfied that she sent him away and resumed arguing with her grandson.

"Hello? Is anyone talking to me?" Regina mused while looking out at the window to take a view of the lake. She was stopping at the red light and waited for the green light then looked away at the front window. Henry didn't realize that his mom was still on the phone and spoke lightly.

"Sorry, mom. We're arguing about the meddling through your love life."

"Oh yes dear! We've been arguing for almost 30 minutes!"

"Shush, Grams!" He yelled back. The oldest woman glared at him with a scowl. It made him feel creepy. Regina rolled her eyes and drove away to arrive at her driveway and saw the blue Mustang car then immediately knew that it was Henry's new car and ended up the call. The brunette woman finally gathered her things and got out in the car then locked it up and strode to the front door.

* * *

It was snapping open after Regina's father appeared in the doorway with a sinister smile. Regina arched her eyebrow at him and heard the arguing in the kitchen then hugged him and spoke lightly.

"What have you gotten in your sleeve?"

"I've been planning along to get them shutting up and want in?" Mr. Mills grinned and spoke in a revenge tone. The brunette woman narrowed her eyes and asked.

"What's the plan?"

"Get them out of here and camp outside for two nights." The oldest man just spoke up while he was figuring it out in his head.

"Oh Daddy, you got the good one. I'm in." Regina slowly grinned mischievously and responded. Mr. Mills clapped with a reply in an excited tone.

"Ready?"

"As always." The brunette woman smirked at him and put her things away in the office while they walked toward the kitchen to see Cora and Henry Jr. arguing. The brunette woman arched her eyebrow at her son who paused yelling at his grandmother and crossed her arms over her chest then spoke lightly.

"Henry Christopher Mills, will you stop arguing with your grandmother?"

"She started it!"

"Shush you. Both of you started it while I was driving home. No discussion at this time. You and your grandmother have fun camping outside tonight at the lake. No talking back to your grandfather or me. There will be no talking about this one. Is that clear?"

"What!?" Cora said while glaring at her daughter. Mr. Mills raised his eyebrows and continued.

"Sweetheart, you need that one because you just started to meddle through our daughter's love life with no interruptions."

"Henry Jr. started it!" The oldest woman shouted at her husband. Henry Jr. pouted with the puppy eyes at his brunette mother. Regina shook her head and replied quickly.

"Henry and Cora, get your ass out to prepare your camping now."

The brunette man frowned and looked away at his grandmother then walked away to the garage for getting the camping stuff. Cora winced at her daughter's voice and looked away at her husband who was shaking his head then sighed and walked away to her bedroom to get her clothes in the bag. It left Regina and Mr. Mills chuckling together and went to eat dinner together without Cora and Henry.

* * *

Until, the two of them appeared in the dining room and watched the brunette woman and the oldest man eating their dinner. It made them feel hungry. Regina beckoned them to eat it before they are sent away to the camping at the lake for a night. Mr. Mills grinned at his wife who was pausing to eat her lasagna. Henry exhaled in the air and spoke lightly.

"Mom, I'm sorry about telling Grams on your back. Will you forgive me?"

"Apology Denied." The brunette woman retorted quickly.

"What!?" He said while his grandfather arched his eyebrow at him, and the brunette man went silent with a nod. Cora went into sympathy for her grandson and continued.

"Regina, do you think that Henry apologize enough?"

"Of course not, he needed to learn a lesson as well you are too."

"Well, I'm not meddling in your love life, did I?"

"You are on the side with Henry Jr." Mr. Mills responded while looking at his wife. The oldest woman glared at him and scowled. Regina rolled her eyes and spoke lightly.

"Now, you have a lot of questions about Emma Swan, I presume. You better not meddle it again with me twice."

"Yes dear, I do. So, based on Henry Jr.'s talking, you seemed to be attracted to her?"

"Oh yes! She is!" Henry replied while his brunette mother glared him with a scowl. Mr. Mills threw his hands in the air and focused on his appetite. Cora widened her eyes and went dumbfounded then stuttered her words.

"Tell me about it."

"No." Regina quickly mused with an angry face. The brunette man frowned and continued.

"Mom, it's ok to tell Grams."

"No." The brunette woman said with a finality. Cora sighed and asked again with her curiosity.

"What does she look like?"

"A blonde woman has the emerald eyes and a beautiful body. She's 27 and a graduate student in Mom's class for Criminal Justice. Also, she is caring, sweet and friendly. I wish you both meet her today with us. I am sure that you would love her immediately as she's wrapped in your fingers." Henry spoke with a smile. Regina widened her eyes at him while she was glaring at him. The Mills elders raised their eyebrows at their daughter with a surprise. Until, Mr. Mills reached his hand to touch on his daughter's hand with a gentle caress and spoke lightly.

"A blonde woman. I'm not surprised that you have a type for the blondes."

"Oh shush you." Cora threw a napkin ball at her husband and shook her head. The brunette man gave a small smile at his brunette mother who was glaring at him. Regina sighed and looked away at her parents then spoke lightly.

"Emma is my student for Cybersecurity class. She's incredible in assigning on the dissection on the FBI's Cybersecurity. I'm impressed with her analytic ideas based on the security that FBI invested for the safety of their citizens. She's the youngest one in all of my classes. Yes, she is 27 and living in Boston for nine years since she was 18."

"Yeah!" Henry smiled. The brunette woman looked down at her dish and thought about the blonde woman's stories with her ex-boyfriend, Daniel Stables. She couldn't believe that they knew him from their childhood. The oldest woman looked at her daughter with a concerned look and spoke lightly.

"Something's bothering you?"

"Yes, mom. It is." Henry nodded with a response.

"Tell us?" Cora asked.

"Emma knew one of mine the long time ago." The brunette woman spoke in the amused tone.

"Who?" Mr. Mills and Henry said in unison. Cora looked away at the men and smiled at them then looked away at the brunette woman who was sitting across from her. Regina exhaled in the air and felt nauseous while speaking of her memories with the man who was her once lover.

"It was Daniel Stables. Emma knew him when she was in New York."

"What!?" Cora yelled. The men winced at the oldest woman's voice. The brunette woman squirmed under her mother's harsh tone and shifted her sitting position. The brunette man looked away at his brunette mother and spoke in a concerned tone.

"Grams, I think that it's time for us to get in the camping and let Mom have her rest since she arrived home."

"Yes sweetheart, I agree with Henry Jr. Let's go." Mr. Mills said while looking away at her beautiful daughter who was still in the deep thoughts about Daniel. Cora went into a motherly look and nodded at the men then got up and walked away. Regina looked up at her father and mouthed, 'thank you.' The oldest man smiled at her and winked. Henry got up and helped his mom to get to her bedroom then kissed her on her cheek and left the bedroom. Mr. Mills shooed his wife and grandson to the backyard then waved his hand slightly with a smile.

Cora and Henry rolled their eyes and walked away to the campground near the lake. They were there before in the summer time when Regina was off on the summer break before she went to Boston University as a professor. They were happy that they have a lake house for a while. The brunette man went to set up in the tent and hammered a nail to hold the strings. The oldest woman checked on the stuff that they need for a night to sleep outside with her grandson. Most of the time, she was glad that she has her bond to share a camping experience when she was a little girl with her family the long time ago.

* * *

It left Henry to work up through his hands with the tent supplies and finished in an hour. They decided to take their break while they lay down on the sand and watched the moonlight reflecting through the lake. Cora looked away at her grandson and spoke lightly.

"Henry, I'm sorry about meddling through Regina's love life. I know that it's not right to do that in front of her. I think that we hurt her enough."

"I conceded. I'm sorry about arguing with you constantly. So, forgive me?" The brunette man confirmed with his soft look.

"Yes dear, apology accepted. Tell me about Emma." Cora raised her eyebrows and asked with curiosity.

"Oh, I think that you need to meet her properly." Henry scrunched his nose and murmured.

"I would like that. Will Regina let me see Emma without her?" The oldest woman smiled and tried to bribe her grandson to get Regina to meet Emma then spoke in a grandmotherly tone but innocently enough.

"I wouldn't let you do that. Let Regina do it before she introduce you." The brunette man spoke in a teasing voice.

"All right," Cora replied. Henry was satisfied with his grandmother's answer and nodded then looked away at the stars in the night sky then spoke lightly.

"How come did you know my dad?"

The oldest woman froze at her grandson's question and looked away at him for a moment. She knew that Henry didn't see his father since he was born in 20 years ago. Cora gulped and carefully went with her words to not get angry with that man who left her daughter for nothing.

"Daniel was a shrewd man when it came to your mother. Most of the time, I dislike your father at all. Your grandfather knew about this one, to be honest with you. Your mom and Daniel were the high school sweethearts while they were seniors. So, they were together for five years. They've been inseparable in the same college in New York. But in the end, Regina found out that Daniel was sacking with an 18 years old girl and told him that she's pregnant with you. Guess what?"

"What?" The brunette man asked.

"He didn't believe her and dumped her then left with an 18 years old. Regina broke down and went to us for explaining everything about Daniel and her pregnancy. We went to support her decision as well, and we decided to take her in our care. So, from now on, we didn't hear from him since that day." The oldest woman sighed and explained right away with her thoughts of Daniel.

"Why didn't he believe her?" Henry asked as he furrowed his brows. Cora pressed her lips as she thought of that question as well. The oldest woman looked away at the night sky and wondered how Regina reacted to that question, but she admitted that she didn't like Daniel at all. She sighed and spoke lightly.

"I think that it would go directly to your mom. I'm sure that she has answers for you to ask the questions."

"Perhaps." Henry shrugged and retorted quickly.

"Why did you get curious about your father beside our hatred for him?" The oldest woman softened her looks at her grandson and murmured.

"Because I grew up with no father figure beside Grandpa, of course." The brunette man looked away at her and continued.

"I understood that but still… Why?" Cora tilted her head and inquired with curiosity.

"Ok, the truth is that I look at the children who have the father who cares about their life and cherish them. Every time, I pass through on the street, and I look away at the children who played the sports like baseball with their father. I just want that kind of bond between a father and a child. You know what I mean?" Henry said with a frown.

"Yes dear, Grandpa taught you how to play like that, did he?" The oldest woman asked.

"Yeah, but as a father figure, no." The brunette man mused while he was watching the moonlight reflecting on the lake.

"Well, some of them have no parents in their life. They grew up with a mother or father who lived with them. So, it is part of the life that we have to face the struggles every day. But you are lucky because you have your mom and grandparents who love you unconditionally." The oldest woman confirmed with a grandmotherly tone.

Henry nodded with a small smile but disappointed in his father's life. He looked up at the night sky for a while. Cora stared at him and caressed her touch on the brunette man's hair then put her hand away and spoke lightly.

"I think that I'm going to bed. Good night dear. I love you."

"I love you Grams and thank you for telling me about my father," Henry said.

"No problem, dear. Don't let the bedbugs bite you." Cora smiled and replied. The brunette man chuckled and responded with a smile.

"You too, good night."

The oldest woman smiled and got up with a nod then left to the tent. Henry looked away at her for a while until she finally came into the tent and looked away at the shadow figure in the house. He knew it was his mother listening to their conversation and smiled at her until he got up and walked back to his tent. The shadow figure disappeared after the lights went off in the house.

* * *

In the morning, Regina woke up with a bang in the kitchen and shot up in the bed after hearing the noise. She groaned and realized that she had to be up for few hours with her family. Her father knocked on her bedroom door and acknowledged his presence.

"Good morning, Mi Hija!"

"Hello, Papi!" Regina shouted in her bedroom, and it made him chuckle. The brunette woman scowled at the rising sun on the window and got up to get dressed. The oldest man strode away to the downstairs to meet his grandson and wife in the backyard. It left the brunette woman to get ready for several minutes to finish her touches. She was satisfied with her comfortable wear. Regina wore the blue jeans with a purple blouse and black converses shoes. She smiled at herself and left her bedroom to meet her family in the dining room. It ended up in the backyard to see them standing outside the camping.

Henry spotted his mother walking from the back door and lit up at seeing the brunette woman's smile. Cora arched her eyebrow while she stretched her limbs and Mr. Mills walked to the lake pier and took a fishing pole to catch some fish. Regina walked to them with a smile. The brunette man made a beeline hugging his mom, and she hugged him back then released their hold and left to find his grandfather at the pier. The oldest woman smiled at her daughter and opened her arms. The brunette woman rolled her eyes and leaned to embrace her with a tight hug.

Cora smiled at herself and exhaled in the air while she was still holding Regina in her arms. The brunette woman felt comfortable in her mother's arms and watched the men on the pier fishing for the fishes in the lake. They didn't release their hold until the oldest woman spoke lightly.

"Henry talked about his father. I was paralyzed to tell him about Daniel. I knew that you didn't want him to know about his father. But, he seemed disappointed in his father, and I felt sad because he had no father figure in his life."

"What about Daddy?" Regina quipped.

"He is part of his life as a grandfather figure but not as a father figure." The oldest woman shrugged and knew that she was unladylike then replied.

"Did Henry feel that way?" The brunette woman asked.

"Yes dear, I told him that he had to ask you some questions about Daniel. I am not in that position to say him everything about him." Cora continued with her sighs of relief.

"It's fine. Let him ask me about him. But I know that it is hard to know that his father died." Regina shrugged and spoke lightly.

"Wait a minute? Daniel died?" The oldest woman was surprised and stuttered her words.

"Yes, long time ago. I think that I have to get Emma to tell you a story because she was friends with him for few years." The brunette woman mused while holding her mother tightly.

"Oh, Henry told me that you have to introduce me first to Emma, and I would like to see her when I come with you to visit her at the hospital. If it is fine with you?" The oldest woman quipped with her curiosity.

"I have to ask Emma about it." The brunette woman said with a smile.

"Tell me about her little," Cora asked.

"No," Regina confirmed.

They released their hold after finding out that the men walked back to them on the campground in the backyard. Henry smiled at the ladies and spoke lightly. Mr. Mills was fixing the hook on the fishing pole while he was sitting on the camping chair. Regina looked up at her son with gratitude and listened to him.

"We caught the fish, but Grandpa let him go."

"Him?" Cora asked. The oldest man shrugged and focused on the hook. The brunette man rolled his eyes, and Regina chuckled then continued.

"Henry, did you have a good time last night with your grandmother?"

"Yeah, we had a talk and beautiful view on a starry night."

"Good to hear it," Mr. Mills answered. Henry nodded and sat down beside his mother who was ruffling his hair little. Cora smiled at them and looked away at her husband who was struggling with the hook. It left the brunette woman with her thoughts about Emma and spoke lightly.

"I think that I am going to visit Emma today to see how she is doing."

"Oh, tell her that I said hi." Henry responded. Regina nodded and got up to stretch her limbs then turned away to enter her house. Cora watched her daughter and spoke lightly.

"She was drifting away for few minutes when I called her while we held each other."

"How come?" The oldest man asked with his knitted brows. The brunette man stared at his mother's back and looked away at his grandmother then continued.

"I think that she felt something that she needed to be there for Emma. I assumed."

"Perhaps, you are right." The oldest woman mused while nodding at her grandson and looked away at her daughter's body disappearing in the house. They heard the car driving away from the house and went to relax for a while.

* * *

Meanwhile, Regina was in the car, driving away to Boston and had her thoughts about her mother's questions on Daniel. She wanted to know what happened to Daniel exactly, but she knew that Emma told her that he died in a fire accident. The brunette woman suspected about the fire accident, and she was sure that it was not an accident. It left her in some thoughts that she wanted to ask the blonde woman, but it was not a time to do that. She just wanted to see her and spend time with her for a while. For one thing, she knew that Emma would be there on Graduate School Event for Criminal Justice on the short terms and go back to the hospital for more tests.

Regina bit her lip and went worried about her student's health progress then knew that Emma need some company. She smiled at herself that she suggested that she would go see her in her hospital room today. She realized that she already arrived at the hospital parking lot few minutes ago and went out from her car. The brunette woman walked to enter the building and signed her name on the list to visit Emma. She finally finished her signature and left to find Emma's room.

In few minutes later, Regina paused walking and saw the doctors overcrowding in the hospital room. She wondered what happened to that room and narrowed her eyes at the room number, 108. She froze and knew that it was Emma's room. The brunette woman walked quickly to reach the nurses who crowded with the doctors. Regina finally tapped on the nurse shoulder and spoke lightly.

"What happened to Emma?"

"The patient went into a seizure. It caused by the nervous system side effects from chemotherapy." The nurse looked away at the room 108 and spoke in a patient tone.

"Is she ok?" The brunette woman fidgeted with her purse's strap and continued.

"I didn't think so. Hold on." The nurse looked away at her and went with her response.

"Ok." Regina nodded and felt someone's hand touching her then looked away at another nurse who was smiling at her. The brunette woman was leading away to the waiting room and sat down while she was watching the doctors and the nurses get Emma back.

In few hours later, the physicians and nurses left the room. Regina went relieved when she saw Dr. Lucas walking toward her. She stood up and met her in halfway. The oldest woman smiled at her and waved her hand lightly. The brunette woman smiled back and spoke softly.

"What is the condition?"

"Oh, Emma is fine now. She just got a seizure and it caused by the chemotherapy. I think that her nervous system rejected it for a while, but she is stable for now."

"Good. I was worried." The brunette woman was relieved of her thoughts and said.

"That's fine. You can see her now. She is awake." The nurse replied. Regina nodded and spoke lightly.

"Ok. Thank you for everything."

"No problem. I'm glad that you are there for her. I know her for few years, and she had no family and friends in her life. But I'm happy that you care about her." The nurse smiled at her response.

"Of course. That's what the friends are for." The brunette woman smiled and shrugged with a reply.

They smiled, and it left them in the silence. Regina looked away at the room 108 and walked toward the room. Dr. Lucas watched her with a smile and left to take care of other patients.

* * *

The brunette woman knocked on the door and entered to see Emma laying on the bed. She smiled at her. The blonde woman looked away from the window to the door then went surprised that Regina came to see her. The brunette woman closed the door and walked to the chair then sat down beside the bed. Emma looked at her for a while and spoke lightly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming to see you today." Regina shrugged and spoke in a cheerful tone.

"Oh, thanks." The blonde woman smiled at her and said.

"By the way, Henry said hi." The brunette woman smirked and replied back.

"Tell him that I said hi too." Emma lit up at Henry's name and murmured with a cheerful tone.

"Good. How are you feeling today?" Regina smiled and mused.

"Lousy. Seizure." The blonde woman shook her head and continued with a frown.

"I know, Dr. Lucas told me." I'm relieved that you are okay." The brunette woman went frowning and caressed her touches on the blonde woman's hand then retorted.

"Yeah. So what are you doing?" Emma nodded and asked. Regina narrowed her eyes and continued with a teasing voice. It made the blonde woman chuckle.

"I'm making a conversation with you."

"Oh." Emma waggled her eyebrows and muttered.

"Yes, dear. Thirsty?" Regina inquired with sarcasm.

"No. I'm okay. You are supposed to work today." Emma shook her head and spoke lightly.

"No dear, I'm not working today because it's a Pre-Homecoming Weekend." The brunette woman laughed and went with her smooth response then winked.

"Right. I forgot about it. Tomorrow is the Graduate School Event for CJ." The blonde woman rolled her eyes at Regina's teasing voice and went with her reply.

"Shit. I forgot about that one. I was supposed to be planning today with the board. Luckily for me, I have other staffs that are hosting with me. They will email me anyway." Regina widened her eyes and realized that she had a meeting today then spoke in the amused tone.

"Lucky you." Emma scrunched her nose and spoke lightly. The brunette woman laughed and replied.

"Yes, dear."

They smiled at each other and made a conversation about Emma's day from yesterday after Regina left. Dr. Lucas came to check on her and asked some questions on the health progress then nodded with satisfied results and left the ladies alone in the room. Emma asked the brunette woman to help her to the bathroom, and she was happy that Regina was there for her.

* * *

For Regina, she was glad that she stayed because of Emma. She spent her time to make the conversation interesting between them. She knew that she did the right thing to see her today. The brunette woman enjoyed the blonde woman's presence for a while and felt her phone ringing. She smiled at her and went to answer her cell then found out that it was Henry.

"Hello, Henry."

"Hi. We are here." The brunette man spoke lightly while he was glaring at his grandmother who was itching to knock on the door.

"What? Where are you?" The brunette woman was confused and asked.

"We are here outside the room." Henry rolled his eyes and said.

"Who are we?" Regina quipped with curiosity.

"Grandparents and I. So, can we come in?" He sighed and continued.

"Ummm…" Regina looked away at the blonde woman who was looking at her. She turned and went to open the door. It revealed three people who were smiling sheepishly. Emma laughed at them and looked away at the shocking brunette woman. They ended the call and stared at each other.

"Hello, I'm Cora Mills, and I'm a mother of Regina Mills. It's finally meeting you, Emma Swan."

"Hi. How did you know my name?" The blonde woman asked while she was knitting her brows.

"Of course, my grandson told me about you. It's in a good way." The oldest woman rolled her eyes and pointed over at her grandson with a reply.

"Oh." Emma responded and looked away at the blushing brunette woman. Henry elbowed her to see the blonde lady. Mr. Mills grinned and went to introduce himself.

"My name is Henry Mills, a father of Regina Mills and grandpa of Henry Mills Jr."

"Nice meeting you, Mr. Mills." The blonde woman nodded at him and spoke lightly.

"You too." The oldest man lit up and replied back.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Emma, too." Cora responded. Regina glared at her son and growled. Henry rolled his eyes and waved his dismissal hand at her then spoke lightly.

"Emma, how are you feeling today?"

"Feeling lousy." The blonde woman shook her head and replied with a frown.

"What happened?" The brunette man felt sad and asked.

"Seizure this morning." Emma sighed and retorted quickly.

"Oh my god. Is everything ok?" The oldest woman asked. Emma nodded and spoke lightly.

"Everything is ok. Thank you for asking."

"Wait a minute? Why are you in the oncology department?" Mr. Mills asked.

"Well, I'm a breast cancer patient. I was supposed to release today." Emma spoke lightly while smiling at him.

"I'm sorry to hear it, dear," Cora said. The blonde woman waved her hand to dismiss the compliment. Regina and Henry raised their eyebrows at her. Mr. Mills tilted his head and spoke lightly.

"How long did you have breast cancer?"

"Since I was 24." The blonde woman said.

"Wow, it's been a long time." The oldest woman responded with a concerned tone.

"This time was my third time." The blonde woman replied quickly with no assumption. The brunette woman looked down at the ground and knew that story was a sad one. Henry was aware that it was her third time and went with his curiosity to figure it how Emma came up with breast cancer when she was 24. Cora went sympathy for Emma's life and spoke in a motherly tone.

"Hope you feel better."

"Oh mother, she is not that sick." Regina half-shouted at her mother with a glare.

"She is fighting for her life with breast cancer!" The oldest woman argued back. Mr. Mills looked at his wife with his raised eyebrows. Regina narrowed her eyes at her mother and felt a hand on her left-hand squeeze it. The brunette woman looked away at Emma and found her beautiful smile. She felt butterflies in her stomach when she saw the dazzling smile of the blonde lady. Henry looked at the ladies and shook his head then spoke lightly in direct to Emma.

"How long did you stay here?"

"I stayed here for almost a week with crazy tests." The blonde woman rolled her eyes and murmured.

"Oh. I just wondered." He shrugged and continued.

"Stop asking her too much," Regina replied while she was staring at her son. Emma chuckled. Cora thought of Daniel and stuttered her words while Mr. Mills slowly looked away at his wife with his curiosity. The brunette woman froze after hearing her mother's voice. Henry went dumbfounded.

"Miss Swan, how much did you know about Daniel Stables?"

"Um." Emma was not sure and looked away at Regina with a concerned look. The oldest man knew that it was all about Daniel Stables. He rolled his eyes and went to sit down on the chair. The brunette man gulped and knew what his grandmother tried to do with the blonde woman then went to sit down beside his grandfather. The blonde woman was not sure about telling a story on Daniel Stables and knew that Regina had a sensitive topic about her ex-boyfriend.

"Enlighten me, dear." The oldest woman asked. The blonde woman gulped and nodded then continued telling a story. Others listened except Regina, who was in her thoughts about her ex-boyfriend. For several minutes, Emma exhaled in the air and explained right away.

"Daniel Stables once saved me from drowning in the river back in New York City. He was my friend for few years since I escaped from Chicago. We've been good friends and hung out for a while until, I finally moved out to Boston when I was 18, and I heard the news about him. He died in the fire accident after saving three children in the apartment. The apartment was in the arson, and he died in there. They searched for his body, and it was burned."

"He died in the fire?" Henry replied with a shocking look. Regina went frowning. Cora was surprised that Daniel died after saving three children. Mr. Mills narrowed his eyes. Emma retorted quickly.

"Yes."

"That's an explanation we didn't hear from him for the long time." The oldest woman spoke in an amused tone. Regina was wondering how Daniel lived in New York after their breakup and stuttered her words. It made Henry and Mr. Mills to be curious.

"What about Daniel's girlfriend that I told you not long time ago?"

"Oh, you meant, Elizabeth Gordon?"

"Who is that?" Mr. Mills asked. Others looked at him with a straight face except Emma, who was rolling her eyes and explained right away.

"Elizabeth was an 18 years old girl who sacked with your ex-boyfriend. And, no she dumped him because she found out that he was having a relationship with you. For your thoughts, yes I knew her because she was my foster sister. Also, to your other worries about Daniel's love life, he has been through difficult times and he was married to a man. His name was Ben La Rocco, an Italian Photographer for the weddings. They were together for six years and had children. Ben had two daughters from his previous marriage. So, we hung out with them often for a while since Daniel became the police, officer. Any questions?"

* * *

Everyone was shocked by the revelations of Daniel Stables and his partner in the same-sex marriage. Cora couldn't find any words to speak up about them. Mr. Mills widened his eyes about finding out that Daniel was gay. Henry raised his eyebrows when he discovered that he had a gay father. Except Regina, her thoughts were reeling around in her head and felt dizzy afterward. Emma was concerned about the brunette woman's look and spoke lightly.

"Regina, are you ok?"

"I think that I need to sit down." The brunette woman replied and went to sit down then gazed away at the blonde woman and wondered how Emma knew Daniel well, but it was confirmed that they've been friends for the long time ago. Until, Mr. Mills scratched his head and asked in curiosity.

"Did you know that Daniel and his family well?"

"Very well since I was 18 years old. Their daughters are currently in New York University, studying acting and photographer and their father is working in the gallery in downtown Manhattan. I always visit them occasionally when I get off from school break. Also, I'm their daughters' godmother, and that's why I knew them for the long time."

"Godmother of my father's daughters?" Henry stuttered the words and the blonde woman winced at a thought but didn't know that Henry had no clues about his father and felt sorry for him. Emma nodded at the confirmation and retorted.

"Yes, that meant you have step-sisters and I have a godson is you?"

"That's fucked up, dear," Cora spoke lightly, and Regina widened her eyes then hyperventilating at her panicked state. Others looked away at her, and Emma sat up then tried to reach the brunette woman's hand to caress with a gentle tone.

"Breathe In and Out. Take a deep breath as you can." The brunette woman nodded violently and did her breaths into a thick one. The oldest man looked away at his wife who was worried. Henry was crouching down and rubbed on his mother's knees lightly. Regina finally got her breath back to normal and spoke carefully.

"I didn't know that Daniel and Ben asked you to be a godmother to their daughters. But I think that it's weird because Daniel was my son's father therefore they've been step-siblings and your godchildren."

"Yeah, it's messed up the family tree," Henry replied. Cora nodded to agree with him. Mr. Mills understood the family tree and spoke lightly.

"Don't take too serious in this one. If you and Regina got married by now, and your godchildren would be my grandchildren?"

"No, Henry have his step sisters and have two families. Ok, Henry have a father who was married to Ben and have daughters together. Daniel was his father but never married to Regina. Now, my goddaughters are Henry's step-sisters' period but not related to you at all because Daniel hasn't yet married to Regina. Also, Regina hasn't married to Ben too. Does it make sense?" Emma responded.

"What about you?" The oldest woman asked.

"I'm a godmother to Ben's children, but Daniel hasn't asked me about Henry to be my godson yet. It meant that I can't be his godmother even though he has my goddaughters as step-sisters."

"Understood." The oldest man said while nodding at her explanation. Henry was relieved that Emma was not his godmother and looking forward to seeing her as his mama. Soon. He thought of it and smiled at himself. Regina figured it out along with her parents and understood from Emma's point of view on the family tree.

"Emma, did you ask mom out on the date?" Others went shockingly at him, and Emma blushed while she was bowing her head down. Regina was horrified at her son's blurt about dating Emma and shouted, 'no!' The brunette man frowned at his mother's denied call on the date with the blonde woman.

It left the blonde woman to frown because she heard Regina saying 'no.' She wished that she is going out on the date with Regina Mills and wondered how they would get along through their first date. She tilted her head and wondered how Regina's parents react to that one. Emma sighed and looked up at the brunette man with 'sorry' look. Henry gave a small smile and nodded at her then decided to leave the room. Mr. Mills wondered how the brunette man got his idea to get his mom to date Emma and looked away at the ladies who were closer to each other then walked out of the room to find his grandson.

Cora was the last person who was analyzing on the brunette woman's face and found out that Emma had feelings for her then realized that the blonde woman like her daughter. The oldest woman rolled her eyes and spoke lightly.

"Why are you saying no to the date, dear?"

"Because Emma is a student in my class, and the policy said so."

"I don't care about the policy. To be honest with you." Emma said while she was not looking at the caramel eyes and fidgeted with her blanket. Cora softened her looks and felt sorry for the blonde woman to not get a chance with Regina then spoke lightly.

"I'm sorry, Emma. So, I think that I need to find them before something happens. Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise." The blonde woman nodded with a response. Cora smiled and continued.

"I hope I could see you again sometimes."

"Me too. Tell Mr. Mills too." The blonde woman nodded and mused. The oldest woman nodded and replied with a chuckle.

"Of course, dear. Take care of yourself and I'll pray for you."

"Thank you Mrs. Mills."

"Please call me Cora." The oldest woman waved her nonchalant wave and spoke lightly with a smirk. Emma smiled back and replied.

"Sure, Cora."

Cora smiled and left the room. It left Regina in there and wondered how it happened with Henry's question then looked away at the blonde woman. Hearing the blonde woman's voice, it made her feel a shiver on her spine.

"Professor Mills, I think that you have to go. I'm going to sleep. So thank you for coming and I would appreciate that if you don't come here more often. Please respect my wishes and see you tomorrow at the event."

Regina pressed her lips and felt hurt because Emma wanted her to get out of her room, and she sighed then nodded at her request. The brunette woman smiled and left the room to find her family outside the building. Mr. Mills was the first person to look away at her and found her crying. Henry looked away at his brunette mother and gave a glare at her then went inside the car. Cora was watching Regina walking to her husband's spot and felt sad because she knew that Regina said no on the date. She sighed and rolled her eyes then walked to get inside the car.

It left Regina and her father outside. The oldest man rubbed on his daughter's back and spoke lightly.

"Do you like Emma?"

"Yes." The brunette woman spoke lightly.

"Then why are you saying no to the date?" He raised his eyebrows and asked.

"Because she is my student. I can't date her on the school policy." Regina widened her eyes and confirmed again. Mr. Mills rolled his eyes and murmured.

"Don't care about the policy. It's all bullshit."

"Why are you caring about Emma?" She asked her father with curiosity. He laughed and spoke lightly.

"Because I like her, and she's a great person. I think that you both do great together to be a couple, to be honest with you."

"Do you think so?" Regina asked him again.

"Think so? Hell no. I know so." Mr. Mills responded and winked at her then kissed her forehead and went inside the driver's seat. They drove away from the hospital, and it left the brunette woman alone. Regina realized that she confirmed that she didn't want to say no to the date but regretted quickly. She sighed and walked to her car then got inside the car and drove away to Boston University to meet up with her staff for the event.

* * *

 **A/N: Next Chapter: Graduate School Event for Criminal Justice.  
**

 **Please review.**


	6. The Graduate School Event

**A/N: It's 4,088 words! Have you seen today's episode? OMFG! Can't give the spoilers.**

 **Grammatical Errors are mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Graduate School Event for Criminal Justice**

The next morning, Regina slept in her bed and snuggled with the blanket. She snored loudly while she was very sleepy because the brunette woman was busy with discussing with her staff for the graduate school event for Criminal Justice all day. Everything went smoothly as they excepted the event to be a great one since they arranged for few years before Regina joined as a professor in Criminal Justice Department.

Until, Henry Jr walked into his mom's bedroom and found Regina opening her mouth to snore loudly. He shook his head and decided to scare her with his loud screams. Luckily for him, his grandparents went out to meet their old friends from their work for lunch. The brunette man knew that his mom was tired since she arrived home at 9:30 pm from Boston University. He grinned mischievously.

Regina was clueless that Henry was in her bedroom and still snored. The brunette man cleared his throat and screamed loudly. The echo in the house carried out as the brunette woman cried when she heard the loud voice of her son. It caused her to fall back on the ground and hit her forehead on the floor. Henry winced when he heard a thud and spoke lightly.

"Mom, are you ok?"

"Henry Christopher Mills! You startled me! Stop it!" The brunette woman got up and continued with a serious tone. She rubbed her forehead and winced at the same time.

"Sorry." The brunette man rolled his eyes and mumbled.

"What the hell?!" Regina scolded him while giving a glare. Henry surrendered his hands and spoke lightly.

"What?"

"You yelled in my ear while I was sleeping."

"Sorry, mom. I want to wake you up because it's already afternoon. Grams and Gramps went to see their friends for the lunch. They told me that you arrived here yesterday night."

"Oh. Did they leave you here for the lunch?" The brunette woman mumbled while she was sleepy.

"No. I was taking out the lunch from Ruby's." Henry shook his head with a reply.

"Ok." Regina nodded with an answer and went back to the bed. Henry sighed and went to rip the comforter away from his mom. The brunette woman whined after she tried to go back to sleep.

"No. Get your ass up."

"Watch your mouth, young man." Regina scolded him again. The brunette man smirked and retorted.

"Do you have the event in one hour? Or you will be late?"

"What!?" The brunette woman exclaimed.

"It's already 1:30 pm." Henry indicated the alarm clock. The brunette woman looked around and widened her eyes then ran back to the bathroom. Henry laughed and dropped the comforter on the bed then left the room. Regina didn't realize that she slept all day until 1:30 pm. She had 30 minutes left to get ready for the event. But the problem was one hour and ten-minute drive. The brunette woman didn't look forward to having a dull trip.

Regina got ready and went downstairs to meet her son in the kitchen. Henry handed her lunch bag. She wore the pantsuit with the black heels. He smiled at her, and the brunette woman rolled her eyes when she grabbed her purse from him and left the house. Henry sighed and texted to his grandma that Regina left the house to her work at Boston University. He went to do some chores around in the house before he went to catch up with his friends.

* * *

After arriving at Boston University, Regina got out in her car and grabbed her things. She closed the door and strode away to the Department of Criminal Justice. In her mind, she was not looking forward to work on the event with several staffs but she realized that Emma would be there. It eased her up when she came in the front to see the staff who were decorating a bit little.

She rolled her eyes when she saw Mr. Gold walking to her, and the brunette woman turned around to put her things away in her office, not far away from the social gathering. Regina stiffened when she heard the raspy voice of the old man behind her. She put her mask on while she turned around to face him with a forced smile.

"Good afternoon Professor Mills, it's nice to see you here. So, your social gathering, I recall, it's nice."

"Why, thank you Mr. Gold." The brunette woman continued while she took a glance over the old man's shoulder to check on the social gathering.

"Indeed, dearie. Have a good afternoon." The old man retorted.

"You too." Regina nodded with a reply. Mr. Gold flashed a smile and walked away. The brunette woman shuddered at the creepy smile he sent and walked away on the opposite side to reach the social gathering. The brunette woman in white dress with a bookworm necklace, Belle French, was the chairperson of the event, and she was busy with the staff until she found Regina walking into the room and yelled.

"Regina!"

"Oh hello." Regina turned to find Belle's voice not far away from the entrance.

"Hello, how are you?"

"My son woke me up like one hour ago. So, what do you need?"

"Oh, it's sweet of your son. Everything is getting better than last time. I think that we are finished with our decorations."

"It's fantastic. Are you ready to let our students mingle around in here?"

"Thank God, it is an hour event. It's not a whole day."

"I concur." Regina nodded with a reply. Belle smiled and took a glance at her staff member then continued.

"I'll be right back. I have to help Ruby to fix something."

"Oh, go for it. I'm just walking around." The brunette woman nodded and continued.

"Ok see you later." The brunette librarian retorted.

"You too," Regina said. The brunette woman exhaled in the air and looked away at her watch; it was 3 pm. She looked away at the entrance, the students came in their semi-formal clothes and went to mingle with other staffs. Regina walked to the stage and found herself to check over the list that she made for the lecturers. The workers went to mingle with the students about the courses and majors/minors. Belle was away to be with the brunette waitress to fix something in the control room.

* * *

The brunette woman finished with her duty, turned around and found Emma standing there near the entrance. She realized that she didn't move at all until her student came upon her to chat with her. Regina looked away at the redhead woman and recognized her immediately then spoke lightly.

"Ariel, is it right?"

"Yes. I'm Ariel." The redhead woman nodded with a smile and a reply.

"I recognized you from my class. So how are you?" The brunette woman smiled and asked.

"I'm good. I'm glad that I came." Ariel exclaimed while she looked away at the people in the social gathering. Regina looked away and tried to find Emma at the entrance, but she couldn't find her at all then replied back.

"Well, it's good that you came to this event. So, can I help you?"

"You are my professor, but I wanted your help." The redhead woman tilted her head and spoke lightly.

"What do you need?" The brunette woman got Ariel's attention for a moment and asked.

"I am not sure that I should take Cybersecurity next semester."

"Well, I teach that class next semester. It takes a lot of time to research on this topic, and there are a lot of projects." The brunette woman explained right away while she was trying to catch the blonde woman's eye in the public.

"I don't know if I need that. I'm majoring in political science but my minor in Criminal Justice." Ariel spoke lightly.

"Well, Cybersecurity class is in the major. But it is a free elective class, though." Regina said.

"Oh ok. Thank you so much for your help. I think I saw my friend. So, see you next Monday."

"You too." The brunette woman waved her hand as she replied. Ariel left to find her friend in the corner near the buffet table. Regina exhaled in the air as she looked for Emma until she moved without stopping by seeing her students from her classes. She finally turned around to find Emma not far away from the stage and noticed the blonde woman in her disheveled state.

* * *

Several minutes later, Belle walked toward the brunette woman and spoke lightly. Regina looked away for a moment and heard her voice then furrowed her brows.

"I think it's time for you to go on with the lectures."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry that the time took me away." The brunette woman retorted. Belle chuckled and asked with a concerned tone.

"It's fine. So, has Emma look awful to me today or I'm overlooking?" Regina looked away at Emma and tilted her head then continued.

"I don't know either. I think I'm going now."

"Of course. Go on." The brunette librarian waved her dismissed hand, and the brunette woman nodded then left back to the stage. The students were still mingling with some professors. Regina went to the podium, looked down on the list that she made for the lectures and lifted her chin up to speak openly. The students, the professors and some of the staff who were looking away at the brunette woman. Emma slowly turned around to find her emerald eyes staring at Regina on the stage and felt her body starting to weakened. She grunted every second and felt someone's hand on her arm then looked away at Ruby with a small smile.

"Hello, I'm Regina Mills, and I'm a professor from Department of Criminal Justice. Some of you have taken my classes this semester. So welcome back. Before we start with the lecturers, I want to thank Belle French, a chairperson for this event and others who worked with her to make this event happens. Give some applause for them."

Everyone clapped. Belle smiled and winked at Regina. The brunette woman nodded and continued.

"Now, I want to make sure that you understand clearly. This event is for social gathering, and you are mingling with your professors and staffs about your majors in Criminal Justice. It's great. Also, the presentations would give you more boost to research on your majors and minors. So, I introduce you to this woman, she was raised in New York City and graduated from New York University. She held two degrees in Criminal Justice and Law. Now, she is working for New York Law Firm in Manhattan, New York and has her own business. Please give a warm welcome, Kathryn Midas."

* * *

Others clapped while the blonde woman in the pantsuit walked upon the stage and gave a handshake with Regina. The brunette woman nodded and left the stage to let Kathryn take over the stage to present her experiences in Law and Criminal Justice. Regina walked back to her spot with Belle in behind of the buffet table and took a glance at Emma for a while. She studied on the blonde woman's disheveled state and spoke lightly.

"Belle, is Emma pale?"

"I don't know." The brunette librarian looked away at Emma and whispered back. The brunette woman nodded and continued.

"I will be right back. I'm going to have a talk with her for several minutes. Do you mind that you can take my position for the lectures?"

"Sure, no problem. Go on. Nothing to do for you around here. You will be okay without us. Go see her if she is ok."

"Thank you, Belle, you are a lifesaver."

"No problem. Go." The brunette librarian gently pushed Regina's back away and nodded away. Regina smiled and made a beeline to Emma. The blonde woman caught Regina in her eye and tilted her head to look away. The brunette woman smiled at her when she arrived to meet her in person. Emma sighed and looked away at Kathryn's presentation. Regina puffed in her mouth, and her cheeks went in a balloon until she exhaled in the air. The blonde woman rolled her eyes and spoke lightly.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm part of this committee. So?"

"Yeah right." Ruby laughed. Other ladies looked away at the brunette waitress, and she looked away at Regina and Emma until she stuttered her words and nodded while she indicated to the buffet table. The blonde woman nodded with a glare. Ruby saluted herself and walked away to Belle. Regina chuckled and spoke lightly.

"What did she think of me?"

"Well, did you meet that person, Ruby Lucas?" The blonde woman scoffed and asked.

"Oh wait a minute? Ruby Lucas? Your doctor was Dr. Lucas?" Regina stuttered her words while she looked away at the brunette waitress in a safe distance. Emma chuckled and continued.

"Oh yes. I met her several times when I met my doctor. And she is a granddaughter. Welcome to Boston."

"Well, it's a small world. So, cut to the formalities and do you mind to step outside so can we talk?"

"Sure." The blonde woman tilted her head and confirmed. Regina gave a small smile and walked away to the entrance of the room. Emma exhaled in the air and followed her along.

* * *

"I think that Regina got it bad for Emma." Belle and Ruby studied on both ladies and the brunette librarian whispered.

"Oh yeah, Emma talked about her all the times. I got tired of it, and I tried to shut her up." The brunette waitress scoffed and continued with a bam.

"How hell did you meet Emma?" Belle furrowed her eyebrows and asked.

"Well, my grandmother is her doctor. I always come and go on the first serve. I like to get to know everyone in the patients' area unless Dr. Lucas kick my ass out." Ruby replied with a shrug.

"That explains a lot. So, do you think that Regina and Emma should be together?"

"Oh yes. They should be."

"But one problem is that Regina is afraid to attach with her because…" Belle retorted carefully but stopped with her words. Ruby looked away at the brunette librarian and arched her eyebrow.

"She thinks that she couldn't be involved in an intimate relationship with her student because it's a policy in the university law."

"No fucking way." The brunette waitress was surprised that Regina was a coward and continued. Belle nodded. Ruby looked away at the lecturer and replied again.

"If Emma is available, I would do her right away unless I'm her professor."

"What!?"

"Belle, I'm kidding. I let Regina have it. Anyway, she should have her before Emma is unavailable."

"I concur." The brunette librarian responded. Ruby had an idea and smiled to herself then spoke lightly.

"Why not we do the operation to get them together?"

"Fantastic idea, Ruby. I like you already." Belle said. The brunette waitress grinned and looked away at the lecturer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma followed Regina out of the room, walked slowly than before and grunted a bit little. Regina waited outside, fidgeted her hands and went into her thoughts about her concerns on the blonde woman until she heard the grunts from Emma and turned around to find the blonde woman walking slowly. She spoke in a concerned tone.

"Emma, are you ok?"

"Oh, I'm all right. I think that I need to sit down."

"Ok, let me help you." The brunette woman continued and went to help Emma to sit down on the bench across from the entrance to the room then sat down beside her. The blonde woman smiled at Regina's generosity and spoke bluntly.

"What do you want from me?"

"Well… how are you since I left yesterday?"

"Let's see, my doctor said that I've been well, but my cancer is still there. I've been in chemotherapy for a long time. Come on, I'm just 27 years old and still alive."

"Oh. Is there more tests?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"That's all you want to talk about this shit? That's great. Nice to know you. So have a good day. I have to go." Emma slowly got up after replying back. Regina stuttered her words and grasped the blonde woman's arm then spoke lightly.

"Not like that I had pity on you. I just came by seeing you and see that you are ok."

"Well, it's a generosity of you. Tell your son, Henry that I said hi." The blonde woman retorted and started to walk away until Regina yelled.

"Wait, Emma!"

"What?" Emma sighed and continued while her back was facing her.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I had a freakout." The brunette woman kept rambling while she was nervous.

"What?" Emma furrowed her brows and tilted her head while they were still standing in the hallway. Regina fidgeted her hands and stuttered her words while she was staring at the blonde woman until she blurted it out.

"Well, you just asked me out on the date yesterday."

"I recalled that your son asked me that question before you denied it."

"Oh, that's difficult to say it in front of you. Oh god!" Regina growled at herself and continued.

"What is it then?" Emma continued bluntly when she turned around to face her.

"Because I like you!"

"What? You like me?" The blonde woman stuttered her words while she was shocked that Regina liked her.

"Yes, I do. I think you are beautiful, and I'm scared." The brunette woman waved her hand and stomped on the ground until she whined.

"Why are you scared?"

"Because…" Regina looked down at her hands and replied.

"Because what?" Emma retorted.

"I'm scared that I let you in my life like I did last time with Daniel. I closed my heart, and I don't know how to love someone beside Henry. Also, I don't know if I could be involved in this kind of relationship than being a professor and student."

"Really? I don't care about the policy based on the teacher and the student's relationship. Look, I had love once. I was in a relationship with my high school teacher when I was what, 17 years old. We had lasted for few months before she left the school. I didn't know where she went. It's a long time ago." The blonde woman looked down on the ground while explaining about her love life before she got a breast cancer.

"You had a relationship with your teacher?!" The brunette woman widened her eyes and exclaimed. Emma whisked to look up and yelled.

"It was a long time ago! Can you put it aside?"

"Ok, but you've been shocking me." Regina was taken back when she heard the tone from the blonde woman and hesitantly spoke lightly. The blonde woman cackled and mumbled immediately.

"I'm full of the surprises. Am I?"

"Yes, you are." The brunette woman nodded with a reply.

"Anyway, my point is to let someone in your life and let them help you to find your love. I believe in true love. Love is unconditional, but you cherish it every day. I've not dated anyone since my relationship when I was in high school. I focused on my life pretty much. Well, life is short than you think. So have a good day, Professor and see you Monday." Emma retorted with a nod and half-turned away then was stopping by Regina's voice.

"Emma, I don't know if I could do that with you."

"Just think about it. Take your time. Someone had told me before she died. Sometimes, you have to listen to your mind but you will follow your heart. Every time, I think about it for a while, and I always take these opportunities before you know what. So, enjoy your day." The blonde woman spoke lightly. The brunette woman was taken back when she felt different toward her and tilted her head. Emma gave a small smile and walked out of the building. Regina watched the blonde woman and gave some thoughts about Emma's words in her mind.

 _ **Sometimes, you have to listen to your mind but you will follow your heart.**_

The brunette woman sighed and walked back to the bench where they sat down before then looked away at the entrance of the room. She was in her thoughts for a while and didn't pay attention to the time or the students walked out of the room. It was already past 5 pm. The event came to the end, and the staffs cleaned up. Belle and Ruby were there to take everything down in the social gathering. Until the blonde woman in the pantsuit walked toward her and spoke lightly.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh, I'm all right. Thank you for asking. It's been a long day." The voice snapped Regina out of her thoughts and stuttered her words with a nod.

"I see. So, thank you for inviting me to the event. I enjoyed my time with your students. They are great. Thank you again. I hope I come back again." Kathryn smiled and replied.

"Of course, I will contact you again when it comes." The brunette woman nodded with a reply.

"Great. Have a good day and I'm pleased to meet you, Professor Mills." The blonde woman in pantsuit extended her hand to her with a response. Regina smiled while she reached her hand to shake it and spoke lightly.

"You too, Ms. Midas."

Kathryn smiled with a nod and left the building. Regina was getting up and looked away at Belle in the room then walked away to her office and decided to get her things. She finally locked up her office and left the building then headed back to home on her drive. The brunette woman was still thinking about Emma's words on repeatedly.

* * *

After arriving at her home, Regina came in the foyer and smelled the goods from the kitchen. She heard the banter between Henry and her mother. It made her smile, and it tugged her away to see them in the kitchen after dropping her things on the table. She spoke lightly.

"Mom, Dad and Henry! I'm home!"

"Come in, we are in the kitchen!" Mr. Mills yelled. Cora slammed her dish towel on her husband's chest. Henry cackled at the interaction between his grandparents. Regina walked into the kitchen and smiled at her small family. The oldest woman looked away at her daughter and opened her arms. The brunette woman rolled her eyes and walked toward her mother to give a hug then she felt a kiss on her forehead. Mr. Mills winked at her. The brunette man waved his hand and spoke lightly.

"Hello, mom."

"Hello dear. How was your day?"

"Good." Mr. Mills said. Cora rolled her eyes and spoke lightly.

"We've been catching up with our friends. They're great! So what about you?"

"It's been good. The event went successfully. Also, I saw Emma there too." The brunette woman explained right away with a smile.

"Oh really!? How was she?" Henry exclaimed. Regina looked away at her son and smiled a little. The oldest man caught his daughter's look and spoke lightly.

"Is everything ok?"

"It's fine. Emma's doing good, and she said hi." The brunette woman nodded with a small smile then replied back.

"Cool!" The brunette man continued with a big smile. Cora shook her head and looked away at her daughter then continued.

"You are in this time for dinner!"

"Great, I'm hungry." Regina moaned when she smelled the lasagna and spoke lightly.

"Have you eaten your lunch? I made you a meal few hours ago." Henry asked with his furrowed brows.

"Oh! I forgot. Sorry Henry, I was busy with the event." The brunette woman shook her head and mumbled.

"You have to eat something. Come here with us and eat our dinner together." The oldest woman continued with a small smile.

"Ok." Regina nodded and grabbed the dish of lasagna to the table. Henry and Mr. Mills carried the drinks. Cora collected the dishes and utensils to the table. They went to settle down on the table and sat down around the table. They grabbed their dish of lasagna and continued with their talks on the days. But Regina was still in her thoughts about Emma's words in her mind and nodded to everything her son talked about friends he hung out at the café.

* * *

 **A/N: Next Chapter: Emma's POV. Only 8 more chapters to go. :-D  
**

 **Please review!**


	7. Emma's POV

**A/N: If you want to follow me on Instagram for the fanfiction updates, my username is jenaborenyc.**

 **Grammatical Errors are mine.**

 **Warning: A LITTLE SMUT (F/F)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Emma's POV**

In the hospital, Emma stared at the ceiling and reminisced the memory of her and Regina in the hallway at the Boston University's Department of Criminal Justice. She sighed and closed her eyes. The noises of chattering, footsteps and laughter were coming to her ears, and she didn't smile at all. Until the door opened, the blonde woman whisked to see Ruby in her military uniform and smiled.

Ruby walked away to the right side of the bed and smiled at her. She put her military dress cap off from her head and held it under her armpit. Emma looked at her and spoke lightly.

"I don't know you are in the military."

"Well, I'm enlisted this afternoon and would leave at 1400 hours. But you knew my part-time job at the dinner as a waitress."

"Where are you heading off?"

"San Antonio, Texas."

"Oh, a long trip," Emma said. Ruby gave a sad smile at her with a nod. The blonde woman opened her arms and the brunette woman in the uniform chuckled then lunged forward to her then spoke lightly.

"Take care of yourself and don't wait on Regina when she comes to see you. Just go to her."

"How did you know?" The blonde woman asked with her furrowed brows. Ruby rolled her eyes in a polite way and answered before Dr. Lucas barged in the room.

"I just got some information from Belle."

"Oh ah, I see my granddaughter is talking to my patient today before she leaves." Granny raised her eyebrows when she opened the door. Other ladies whisked to look at her and laughed. The gray-haired woman frowned and spoke in a sad tone.

"Ruby, I will miss you terribly."

"Me too," Emma exclaimed. The brunette woman shook her head and put her military dress cap on her head and straightened her uniform then spoke lightly.

"Granny, don't worry. I will call you soon after I arrive at the base camp."

"Be safe, my dear," Granny said. Ruby smiled at her, walked toward her grandmother and hugged her tightly. Emma gave a sad smile at the gray-haired woman in the doctor uniform. The ladies released their hug and looked away at the blonde woman in the bed. The brunette woman nodded with her dignity and left the room. It left Granny and Emma to look at each other. The gray-haired woman sighed and went to check on Emma's progress. The silence took over for a while.

The blonde woman went into her thinking about Regina, and she knew that she need some time to reveal her truth toward the brunette lady, but it is no way to tell the time that she had in her whole life. She remembered these words that Ruby informed her.

" **Don't wait on Regina when she comes to see you. Just go to her."**

* * *

The gray-haired woman went concerned when she took a glance at the blonde woman and asked right away while she checked on the progress. Emma looked away at her left and tilted her head slightly.

"What's wrong? You've been silent."

"Thinking about Regina."

"Oh. I forgot to ask you about the graduate school event last weekend. How was it?" Granny inquired while she was writing the progress on the document. The blonde woman shrugged and explained right away.

"Well, a lot of the lectures but Regina and I had our chat outside in the hallway. It's been long since last time we saw each other at Boston University."

"Oh, I see. Perhaps, she had some time to think about it. Did she?"

"I told her that I used to date the teacher back in the high school, but it was not revealed enough. Though, I told her a quote from my childhood and it said, 'Sometimes you have to listen to your mind but you will follow your heart.' It went silent after our conversation, and I left."

"Good quote. I had heard it before. It was from your foster mother, Ingrid?" Granny asked with her curiosity.

"No. It was my birth mother, Mary Margaret."

"Oh, I didn't know that you knew her name." Granny raised her eyebrows with her response. The gray-haired woman paused her writing on the document and stared at the emerald eyes.

"Well, my social worker told me about her, and I knew a little about her husband, David Nolan," Emma replied while she remembered the words from her childhood.

"Wait a minute, David Nolan was the CEO of the Snow Enterprise Inc in New York City?" The gray-haired woman squinted her eyes and asked with her knowledge.

"No. It was in Chicago and yes, he was the CEO." The blonde woman shook her head and answered.

"Oh," Granny said.

"Never mind, I don't want to talk about them. They were the one who dumped me in the alley many years ago before Ingrid fostered me." Emma said with a sigh. The grey-haired woman nodded and resumed writing in the process then smiled at the blonde lady. The blonde woman looked at the window on her right side and went into thinking about her biological parents for a while.

* * *

After several hours of discharging from the hospital, Emma walked back to Boston University and finally got to her dorm building. She came in the front lobby and saw the male resident assistant then waved her hand at him. The brunette man looked up from working on his homework and smiled at her. The blonde woman walked away to the elevator and pushed the 'up' button then waited.

She was thinking about her life with her medical condition – Breast Cancer. Emma remembered how she got there since she was 24. The elevator dinged, and she came in the lift then pushed the button for her fourth floor. The blonde woman looked up at the screen and waited for her floor. In her thoughts about Regina, she has been thinking about her since their meeting at the Graduate School Event. She hadn't heard or seen her since she was in the hospital for more tests with her doctor.

Finally, the elevator doors opened, and she strode out to reach her dorm room. But her head was bowing down, and her eyes stared at the floor while she was walking. Emma pulled her dorm key out of her coat pocket and looked up at her door. Her eyes widened at the brunette woman at her door who was waiting for her. The blonde woman opened and closed her mouth while she was staring at her.

"Hello Emma."

"Regina."

The brunette woman smiled at her and looked away at the floor then spoke lightly. Emma snapped her thoughts and tried to focus on the brunette woman's voice. It put her on the ease for a while.

"Perhaps, we should talk inside?"

"Oh right! Sorry. I just arrived from the hospital." Emma replied. Regina nodded and stepped back from the door. The blonde woman retreated to the door and put the key into the lock then turned it to unlock the door. Emma opened the door and made the hand gesture for Regina to come in her room. The brunette woman strode into the dorm room, and the blonde woman flicked the light switch then closed the door behind her.

Regina took the view around in the dorm room and nodded to herself. The room has the queen bed, kitchen counter, coffee table with a small fluffy couch. The floor lamp was in the corner near the window and beside the desk table and desk chair. It was simple enough for one person to live in the dorm. The brunette woman looked at the wall and found some pictures of the blonde woman who was smiling at the familiar brunette man in the police uniform. It took her to walk closer to the shelves and took a deep look at the picture.

* * *

Emma was feeling nervous because she had a guest. No, it was her professor that she hadn't heard for few days. She gulped and decided to put herself to step on anything. The blonde woman took her coat off and put on the standing clothes rack near her door. She looked away at the brunette woman who was staring at her picture on the shelves while she put her boots off to the shoe rack.

The blonde woman sighed and walked to the kitchen counter to make her a hot chocolate. She took a glance on Regina, who was silent and looked back to her drinks then spoke lightly.

"Regina, do you want any drinks? Water, Tea, Hot Chocolate or Coffee?"

"Coffee, black."

"Gotcha," Emma responded. The brunette woman reached the photo and held it with her hands then walked back to the couch and sat down. The blonde woman took the kettle from her cabinet and poured the water then put it on the stove over the medium heat. Emma looked away at Regina and frowned then searched for the coffee cans until she spoke again.

"Folgers, Maxwell House, Green Mountain, Starbucks or Nescafe?"

"Whatever you have in your hand," Regina replied while staring at the brunette man who was smiling at the camera. The blonde woman furrowed her brows and looked up at the cabinet. Then she looked away at the brunette woman with her perplexing look and back to her hand which she held Starbucks. Emma nodded to herself and closed the cabinets. She went to grab the mugs from the dish rack and searched for a spoon.

The kettle whistled. Emma grabbed the Swiss Miss hot chocolate packet and ripped it then poured into her mug. She did the same thing with Starbucks and poured two teaspoons of the ground coffee. Finally, the blonde woman poured the boiled water over the mugs and put it away on the stove then turned the heat off. Emma sighed and swirled the spoons in the mugs then grabbed the mug handles and walked away from the kitchen counter to the couch. The blonde woman handed the coffee cup to the brunette woman and spoke lightly.

"Here is your black coffee." Regina looked up at the picture, and her hands reached the mug and replied.

"Thank you, Emma."

"You are welcome." Emma sat down on the end of the couch with a reply and drank her mug. The brunette woman sipped it and swallowed a taste of the coffee until she looked down at the picture and spoke lightly.

"Is that Daniel in the picture?" The blonde woman looked away at the picture on the brunette woman's lap and nodded while she squinted her eyes at the brunette man's face.

"Yes. It was a long time ago."

"He looked happy," Regina said.

"Well, I thought that you don't want to talk about him." Emma nodded with her perplexed face and asked with her curiosity. The brunette woman shrugged and replied.

"I don't want it, but I saw it on your shelves."

"That's fine. So, what are you doing here at my door?" The blonde woman waved her hand and inquired. Regina looked away at her and smiled with her reply.

"I had some thoughts about your talk back in The Graduate School Event few days ago."

"And?" Emma said before sipping her hot chocolate.

"Ok, you have to believe that my parents and son talked me out of it. They've been in love with you."

"How so?" The blonde woman chuckled and responded. Regina gave a 'duh' look at her and put the picture away on the coffee table. The brunette woman sipped the coffee and put it away on the coffee table then brought her legs up on the couch and spoke lightly.

"Since they met you at the hospital, they always talked about you at the dinner time, and your presence brought the light to them. I didn't know why they took it very seriously."

"Is it a good thing?"

"Yes, it's a real thing. Let me finish."

"Sorry, please continue," Emma said while smirking at her. Regina lets a chuckle out and shook her head then explained right away.

* * *

 **\- Flashback –**

 _ **In the living room, Regina was sitting on the armchair and sipped her coffee mug while thinking about the blonde woman's words. Her father was coming in from the kitchen and brought the cookies on the plate with him. She looked up at him and smiled. The oldest man smiled at her and sat down on the couch then picked the cookie and nibbled right away. The brunette woman scrunched her nose and spoke lightly.**_

" _ **Daddy, why are you eating that cookie at 2 pm? The dinner hasn't been started yet."**_

" _ **No, it's my snack. So leave me be."**_

" _ **Oh, I am going to tell mom about your habits."**_

" _ **Don't!" Mr. Mills snarled back. It was a perfect time when Cora came in the living room with her raised brows at her husband. Others looked away at her and yelled. The oldest woman rolled her eyes and sat down on the end of the couch then spoke lightly.**_

" _ **What the hell did you eat at 2 pm?"**_

" _ **Umm.."**_

" _ **Daddy, yes?" Regina smirked at him, and Mr. Mills looked away at his daughter with a glare. Cora rolled her eyes and grabbed the cookie from him then collected the plate and walked away with a reply.**_

" _ **You have to break your habit, Henry Emmanuel Mills."**_

" _ **Emmanuel is your middle name, daddy?" The brunette woman held her laughter and asked. The oldest man glared at her with a scowl. Regina laughed hard after putting her coffee on the table.**_

" _ **Emmanuel! That's so hilarious."**_

" _ **Shut the fuck up, Regina Maria Mills." Mr. Mills mocked. The brunette woman stopped laughing and looked at her daddy with her opened mouth. The oldest man nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.**_

" _ **What did you say?" Regina asked. The oldest man arched his brows and pressed his lips altogether. The brunette woman squinted her eyes and shrugged then grabbed her coffee cup and drank it while she was thinking about Emma's words again. Cora came in again and sat down on the couch then spoke lightly.**_

" _ **Regina, what's wrong? You've been quiet all day since I saw you in the morning." Mr. Mills looked away at his wife with her perplexed face and looked back at his daughter with his concerned look. Regina looked away at her mother and shrugged with a reply.**_

" _ **I've been thinking about Emma's words few days ago."**_

" _ **What about it, dear?" The oldest woman asked. The oldest man raised his eyebrows at her. The brunette woman sighed and put her finger on the rim of the mug then spoke lightly.**_

" _ **Emma and I had a talk about the tension between us. To be honest, I have no idea what to do with myself."**_

" _ **Tension?" Mr. Mills said. Regina nodded with a reply.**_

" _ **Yes, she floored it with a date that I denied."**_

" _ **Oh." Others said in unison. The brunette woman looked back and forth at her parents then asked.**_

" _ **What?"**_

" _ **Let me rephrase it, you denied the date proposal from her," Cora said.**_

" _ **Technically, Jr did ask Emma and our daughter denied it." Mr. Mills said. Regina nodded. The oldest woman rolled her eyes and explained.**_

" _ **Sweetheart, did you see that Emma has her eyes on you? Don't you?"**_

" _ **No, I didn't."**_

" _ **Oh my Lord, our daughter is blind, and it is time to take her to our eye doctor." The oldest man declared when he got up. Cora reached her husband's sleeves and pulled him to sit down then continued.**_

" _ **Shut up, Henry Emmanuel Mills. Let me handle it and you listen."**_

" _ **Ok, mama bear." Mr. Mills said. Regina groaned while hearing the endearment for her mother from him. The oldest woman raised her eyebrows at her daughter and replied.**_

" _ **Tell me."**_

" _ **I had no idea that Emma like me."**_

" _ **Oh honey, she has been ogling on you since you had a conversation with Jr." Mr. Mills said.**_

" _ **How did you know if Emma ogled on me?" Regina said. Others looked at each other and looked back at her daughter. They opened their mouth until the brunette man walked into the living room and interrupted their talk.**_

" _ **Emma has been talking about you since you've been busy with the event. I've been sneaking several times while you were not there." Henry said. The brunette woman raised her eyebrows at her son and asked.**_

" _ **What the hell? How long did you visit her?"**_

" _ **Last week."**_

" _ **Oh, how did she talk about me?" Regina asked again. Henry rolled his eyes and sat down next to his grandpa. Cora crossed her legs and leaned back on the couch.**_

" _ **She's been thinking of you and wanted you to know that she would be there for you. But you denied her, and she has been asking about you few times after the event. For this time, Emma didn't speak about you again, and we've been chatted about other things. I tried to talk to her about you, but she seemed that she didn't want to speak about it."**_

" _ **Oh, poor Emma." The oldest woman said. The brunette man looked away at his grandma and nodded. Regina looked away at the coffee table and mumbled.**_

" _ **Is she ok?"**_

" _ **You have to ask her when you see her," Henry spoke lightly after looking away at his mom. Mr. Mills sighed and asked.**_

" _ **Do you like Emma?"**_

" _ **Yes." The brunette woman said.**_

" _ **Well, then go to her?"**_

" _ **No."**_

" _ **Why?" Henry and Cora said in unison. Regina stared at them like they grew two heads in her eyes and spoke lightly.**_

" _ **It's a policy at Boston University. The professor-student relationship is violated."**_

" _ **Fuck that shit." Mr. Mills explained. Others looked at him, and their mouths went open. The oldest man looked at them and rolled his eyes then continued.**_

" _ **I don't give that shit policy. I didn't see anything about it. The professor-student relationship law in Boston University is bullshit. If they violate my own daughter's relationship, I could sue them with my lawyer. I don't give a fuck on that crap. Just follow your heart what it tells you."**_

 _ **Regina chuckled and tilted her head. Others looked at the oldest man and Mr. Mills looked away at his wife then mouthed, 'what?'. Cora smiled at her husband and looked away at her daughter then replied.**_

" _ **I agreed with your father. Just let her in your life and let it flow."**_

" _ **Yes, I like Emma. She's awesome." Henry said.**_

 _ **The brunette woman laughed when she remembered Emma's words. Others were perplexed by a laugh from her. Regina looked away at her parents and son and smiled with a reply.**_

" _ **Sometimes, you have to listen to your mind but you will follow your heart."**_

" _ **Emma is right. Follow your heart. Just go to her and tell how you feel." The oldest woman responded with a smile. The men nodded. The brunette woman smiled and knew that she had everything to tell Emma then got up to hug her family. Henry smiled at her and asked.**_

" _ **What is that for?"**_

" _ **Thank you for making me understand. Ok, I have to catch her." Regina said. Others nodded. The brunette woman walked away from the living room and paused when she heard her son's voice and turned around to look at him. The brunette man walked to her and spoke lightly.**_

" _ **Emma is going back to Boston University. I just saw her today. She is released from the hospital. I just wanted you to know that than to waste your time to search for her."**_

" _ **Thank you. Do you know where her dorm is?"**_

" _ **I wish I knew," Henry said. Regina nodded and kissed his cheek then winked. The brunette woman grabbed her purse and keys then left the house. The brunette man smiled to himself and turned away to search for his grandparents.**_

 **\- Flashback –**

* * *

The ladies smiled at each other. Regina sighed and looked away at her mug then looked back at the blonde woman who was extending her hand for her mug. The brunette woman gave the cup back to her, and Emma got up to her kitchen counter. Regina put her hands on the couch, and her chin reached on her hands then watched the blonde woman do her things in the kitchen.

Emma made the second one for Regina and smiled at herself then explained right away.

"I'm glad that you are here."

"Me too." The brunette woman replied back. The blonde woman looked away at her and smiled. Other grinned. The mug was finished, and Emma walked back to her then handed the cup to Regina. The brunette woman reached her cup and sipped it right away. The blonde woman sat down in the same spot and asked.

"What are your thoughts about ours?"

"Well, I had some thoughts, and didn't know if you want this."

"I've been crushing on you since I took your classes this semester. It's been hard lately, but you are here in my dorm room."

"Oh."

"Yes, I did but I still do crush you," Emma said while giving a 'duh' look. Regina propped her elbow on the top of the couch and rested her palm on her head with her tilting head. In the silence, they had some thoughts about the relationship since they've been getting along since the hospital. The brunette woman looked away at the picture frame on the coffee table and spoke lightly.

"Well, you like me since you met me. I guess that we have to be careful on the personal and professionally around in the school and outside of the campus. I can't risk losing my job over this relationship."

"I can tell that you are afraid of taking this relationship. It's ok and just take your time. We don't have to rush or force this relationship. I understand." The blonde woman explained. Regina looked away at the blonde woman and gave a small smile then replied back.

"Not that I meant. I swore that I'm afraid it would happen to you because I don't want to hurt you. But I wanted this relationship badly, and I like you so much. I don't know how I could take this one without the consequences."

"I understand. Perhaps, we could stick with the friendship. No rush." Emma nodded with a response. The brunette woman sighed and closed her eyes. The blonde woman stared at her and tilted her head then looked away at the picture frame. Finally, she spoke with her soft tone and Regina opened her eyes when she took a look at the blonde woman's face.

"When I was young at 7 or 8 years old, I found my real parents but they died. I investigated on them for three years since I was four years old. I was smart enough to ask my social worker, and she told me that my parents were Mary Margaret and David Nolan."

"David Nolan? A C.E.O. of Snow Enterprise Inc.?" Regina asked.

"Yes." The blonde woman nodded with a reply.

"I knew him through the foundations and galas on my father's side." The brunette woman smiled at her and continued.

"You did?" Emma was surprised that Regina met him at the galas and foundations and asked with her curiosity. Regina nodded and explained.

"He was a handsome man. He has been generous to give an offer to my father. They had been working together for almost twenty years since his company was to be built." Regina said.

"Well, I never met them. I was fostered in several states until I was 17. Last time, I was in Tennessee, and I ran the small business at the stables. I was an instructor for horseriding lessons. I grew up in the country homes but not in the city. Even though, I frequently wondered about my parents if they raised me without dumping me away in the alley."

"David Nolan and Mary Margaret Blanchard-Nolan dumped you in the alley!?" Regina half-yelled at her. The blonde woman nodded. The brunette woman shook her head and looked away at the picture then spoke again.

"Not like I knew them well. I didn't know that they had a child."

"I guess that they kept a secret away from you. I assumed."

"No. They hadn't told us about you. We've been assumed that they were struggling to have a child in their family. They've been spoken several times, but they failed to mention you." Regina said.

"Oh. Perhaps, you should ask your parents about it." Emma continued. The brunette woman nodded and grabbed her semi-cold coffee then downed it and put it away on the table. The blonde woman put her legs on the couch and leaned her head back on the back of the couch then spoke lightly.

"It has been many years since I found them, but I had no time to meet them at all. My social worker told me that they died after dumping me away in the alley at least three years later. I was three years and started to be in the foster homes. That's how I grew in the foster care."

"I'm sorry." The brunette woman mumbled. Emma shook her head and sighed. Regina looked at her and asked.

"Tell me your story with your teacher before you ran away."

"Oh my god, you got curious about my past relationship."

"If you don't like to tell it, it's ok. I can listen to that story next time when you are ready to tell it."

"No, it's ok. Well, that relationship went bad." Emma mumbled after getting her chuckle out. Regina studied on the blonde woman's facial features. The blonde woman had a beauty like an angel. The brunette woman held her breath while she was studying on the beautiful pale lips and she immediately thought of kissing her at the right moment. But it snapped her out of the thoughts of the intimate moments, and she heard her name being called by the blonde woman in front of her.

* * *

"Regina? Are you listening?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. I have been zoning off sometimes. So what did you say?"

"Want me to tell you a story about Lily and me?" Emma hesitantly asked. Regina opened her mouth but went with a nod because she had no words to reply back. The blonde woman merely nodded with a sigh. The brunette woman tried to focus on the blonde woman's voice, and she felt like she was listening to the silent film.

"Lily was my teacher's name. She was my Chemistry teacher. Ironically, we had a great chemistry together. Even though, she was three years older than me. She graduated from the University of Michigan and got her B.A. degree in Chemistry and Biology. So, she came to my school in Chicago and started to teach my class for the first semester. Lily got her job at the same time; she went to the University of Illinois for her M.A. degree in teaching. We had a fall-out and sometimes, we fell in love with each other in the middle of fall semester." Emma reminisced the memories of her and Lily being a brunette woman in the pantsuit and she smiled at herself. Regina tilted her head and replied.

"You surely loved her." The blonde woman nodded and explained.

"We've been falling in love with each other, and we planned our future together. No one knew that we had a relationship until Lily decided to leave me without letting me know. She just gathered her things in her place and left quickly before I arrived there to see her. I didn't know what's going on with her, but I found out that –" Emma stopped there and looked down at her hands. The brunette woman furrowed her brows and asked.

"Found out what?"

"Lily was married to her husband, Samuel Johnson, who was a head detective from Michigan. He came to me and asked me if I saw her. I asked him why searching for Lily. He told me that he was married to her and explained everything. I just connected the clues, and I just knew that Lily escaped away and searched for her life to be alone. Well, Lily was a sex offender, and her name was not real. It was Victoria Crowne, a sex offender for fifteen years. She changed her name and everything else to be Lily Page."

"Wow, that one took you hard. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I know. I was shaken by the thoughts of Victoria or Lily. I felt being lying from her and we had intimate moments together, but I've been moving on for years. I hadn't been dating since I was 17. But at the beginning, I found out about her, and the burden took me hard to fight the urge that I tried to forget her but I couldn't stand by seeing her face everywhere."

"How did you overcame the fear by not seeing her?" Regina asked. Emma looked away at her and shrugged then continued.

"I went seeing my therapist for few months, and it helped. Until I decided to escape away from my foster life to make my life in Boston. I was at my work in New York for several hours, but I planned to take my life out by jumping over the Brooklyn Bridge. Several minutes later, I was taken in by your ex-boyfriend, Daniel. That's how that photo landed on my coffee table."

The brunette woman looked away at the picture and studied on Daniel's face. The brunette man was in the police uniform, smiled at the camera while he was wrapping the blonde woman's shoulders. Emma was smiling widely in her khaki pants and a long-sleeve blue T-shirt with Police Academy Logo on her left chest. They were in joy. Regina continued to study on the brunette man for a while and continued.

"When was it taken?"

"When I was his assistant for a short time in the summers and he was my mentor to help me understand how the police business worked in New York City. He helped me to get my GED and passed it. I got my high school diploma. He was the only one who helped me out with college before he died in years later before I applied the graduate school."

"Oh." Regina stared at the emerald eyes and mumbled in response.

"Want to hear more about him?" Emma asked. The brunette woman shook her head and spoke lightly.

"No, I prefer to hear your story and your life. If it's ok with you."

"It's fine," Emma said.

"So, your life has been ups and downs since you were an orphan if it is offensive to you. I apologize."

"That's ok." The blonde woman replied back.

"So, are you taking this relationship with me if you are willing to take it slow with us? To be honest, I've never been with the women before." Regina said.

"Oh, you never date the women before if I ask."

"Yes, You've been not listening what I say. I never date the women before, but this one is very new."

"Just take it slow if you are willing to go out on the date with me this weekend?" Emma boldly inquired. The brunette woman chuckled and explained right away.

"I'd love to go out on the date with you on three conditions."

"What are these three conditions?"

"Firstly, tell me about your backstory when you lived in here for half of your life. Secondly, we don't call the relationship if our date went badly. Thirdly, we keep our life to be low-key around in the campus and outside of the campus."

"Well, to answer your first two conditions, I understand. But to your third terms, I proposed the law to the school of the board few years ago before you came here. It's been passed over the years. We could do freely in the public as long as we keep our intimate moments in the private. We can kiss, hold the hands and take a conversation through our dinner dates in the public that it's legal. But for our intimate business, it's not permitted on the campus only."

"What the hell!? Why didn't you tell me in first place!?" Regina half-whined. The blonde woman laughed and shook her head then spoke lightly.

"We are on the campus as long as we keep our bodies apart from lunging at each other for the intimate business." The brunette woman blushed in the crimson red. Emma scooted herself to be closer to Regina and moved her top chest to lean forward. Her pale lips brushed on the red lips and pecked quickly into a kiss. Regina closed her eyes and let Emma kiss her lips. The brunette woman felt the fireworks in her body and let it loose then slowly opened her mouth. Their tongues started to touch each other and mesh together.

Emma put her hands on the brunette woman's legs and caressed her touches up to the waist to grip easily. Regina put her hands on the blonde woman's shoulders to hold her, and they delved into their mouths in an intimate moment. They didn't realize that they took it quickly and didn't stop for their breath. They continued their ministrations to kiss each other's lips.

* * *

Several minutes later, they were in the cloud nine and finally broke a kiss with their smiles. They broke into laughter and saw their hair being messy. Regina leaned forward to take the last kiss on the pale lips. Emma grinned and leaned backward then tilted her head. The brunette woman chuckled and spoke lightly.

"I think that we've been taking one too far."

"Yes, you have a smudged spot on your lips. Let me do it." The blonde woman reached her thumb on the smudged red lipstick on the top of the lips and swiped it quickly. She showed the red tint on her thumb. The brunette woman laughed and explained.

"Oh thank you for saving my embarrassment before I leave here with that intimate look."

"No problem."

"I think that we solved our issues. Thank you for letting me come in and have a talk." Regina said. The blonde woman nodded with a smile.

"Regina, it's been my pleasure. It's taking you long to realize that."

"Shut up." The brunette woman retorted. Emma rolled her eyes and grabbed the mugs from the coffee table then walked back to the kitchen counter. Regina got up and grabbed her purse that she forgot to put it on the table. It was at the door. The brunette woman turned around and watched Emma doing the cleaning then walked toward her. She put her purse on the couch on her way to the kitchen counter.

Regina smiled at herself when she wrapped her arms around in the blonde woman's waist and leaned her head on the shoulder to catch a kiss from Emma. The blonde woman tilted her head to kiss her back and smiled into their kiss. They stayed there for a while until Emma turned in the brunette woman's arms and gave an intimate kiss on the red lips once again.

They broke into a kiss and smiled at each other. They pecked several kisses and went into their embrace for a while. Regina released her arms and spoke lightly.

"I have to go now. It's late."

"Oh, right. It's 6 pm." The blonde woman looked away at the clock on the wall and spoke lightly.

"Yes, I don't want to miss my mom's cooking." The brunette woman continued.

"You go ahead. So, see you in class tomorrow." Emma said, and they walked to the door. The blonde woman opened the door and leaned on the doorframe with a smile. Regina smiled and leaned forward to kiss her on the pale lips then spoke lightly.

"See you, Emma. Thank you."

"You are welcome. Drive safe." The blonde woman replied.

"I will."

Regina smiled at her and walked away to the elevator. Emma watched the brunette woman finally coming in the lift and heard the door closing then closed the door. She smiled at herself and went to do something on her productive evening. It was a good day for her since they resolved the issues together on the couch. She understood how Regina felt toward her, and the blonde woman felt better by then. Emma was looking forward to being in her class again.

* * *

 **A/N: Liked so far? Please review.  
**

 **Next Chapter: Stolen Love Glances.**


	8. Stolen Love Glances

**A/N: Hello! This is the third update after The Soundless Voice and Love Mends A Broken Heart. Ta-da!**

 **BETA: Wazgood529.**

 **Warning: SMUT (F/F)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Stolen Love Glances**

In the classroom, it was Professor Mills' class and Emma tried to pay attention to her lecturer but failed to do so. She was ogling her crush and arched her eyebrow when Regina was still blushing and stuttered the words. It made her chuckle and went to focus on her notes.

The brunette woman took a glance at the blonde woman in the last row and went with her lecture about cybercrime and the students were not paying attention to the gestures that Regina made during the class period. Emma smirked while she tried to wiggle her eyebrows at her. Regina gave a 'stop it' look while she was looking around in the room and gathered her assignments then walked toward the desks. She looked at some students and explained about the assignments while she was passing along the handout in each row until she reached Emma's desk.

The blonde woman gulped softly. Regina handed the assignments on her desk and looked up at the emerald eyes then spoke lightly.

"The class is dismissed." The brunette winked at her and brushed her shoulders then walked away to her desk. It put Emma into a shocked moment when Regina did it to her. The students packed their things in the bags and left the room.

Regina smirked while gathering her things in her briefcases and looked up at the blonde woman who was getting up and grabbing her backpack. Emma strode toward her and spoke lightly.

"Did you do it on the purpose?"

"Indeed, dear."

"Why?" The blonde woman asked with a small smile. Regina rolled her eyes and explained.

"You didn't tell me about the policy and we can do anything in public. But I believe that you are taking me out on our first date, don't we?"

"Indeed dear." Emma imitated the brunette woman's voice and chuckled. Regina gaped open and smacked the blonde woman's arm then spoke lightly.

"I don't speak like that!"

"Oh you did just now." The blonde woman mumbled while leaning forward to kiss plump lips. The brunette woman giggled into a kiss and quickly pecked another one. Emma leaned back and winked then left the room. It left the brunette woman to shake her head and follow her along after she turned the lights off in the classroom.

The blonde woman laughed and extended her hand. Regina arched her eyebrow and spoke lightly.

"A bold move from you."

"Well, I have charms." The brunette woman nodded on the purpose and rolled her eyes. She intertwined her hand into the blonde woman's hand and walked along in the hallway. Emma squeezed lightly. The students and faculty looked at them then smirked at themselves and went on their ways.

Regina didn't pay attention to everyone in front of her and just thought about intertwining with her student, no, it was just Emma. She smiled at her thought until they stopped by her office. The blonde woman leaned forward to whisper into her ear.

"Saturday at 7pm. Wear something casual. Text me your address. See you, babe." Emma brushed her lips on the cheeks toward her plump lips to peck quickly then left. Regina stared at the blonde woman and laughed then went inside her office until she was startled by her son who was sitting in her leather chair.

* * *

"Henry!" The brunette man burst in laughter. Regina dropped her briefcase on the chair and propped her hands on her hips then glared at her son.

Henry waved his hands and still laughed. The brunette woman sighed and spoke again.

"Stop it. It's not funny. You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, mom. It's funny when you screamed. I can't wait to tell Grandpa."

"Laugh it up until you die of the natural causes." The brunette woman talked back. Henry gaped open while mocking in the pain and replied.

"You can't do that to me. It's mean of you. I realize that I don't like you at all."

"Yes right, young man." Regina pointed her manicured finger at him and gave a semi-glare. Henry rolled his eyes and changed the subject then teased his mother.

"Oh please. I'm changing the topic. So, Emma? I can tell by seeing the shadows outside by your door. How was the kiss? Tell me the details."

The brunette woman blushed at the kiss with Emma outside by her door and flicked her hands by not telling anything to her son. The brunette man raised his eyebrows and teased again.

"Oh, I see my mom is blushing. Come on, mom. I know you like her."

"Shut up." Regina snarled back. Henry shrugged and got up then walked around the desk with a reply.

"Hope you both have sex together when your first date is over this Saturday." He left the office with a laugh. The brunette woman screamed her son's name and turned around to find no one in her office then walked out. She saw her son laughing and yelled his name. Henry waved his hand above his head and went out of the building. Regina exhaled in the air and went inside her office to work on her students' essays.

* * *

Several hours, Regina left the building and decided to see Emma. She smiled at the students who were in the patio. The brunette woman entered in the building and greeted the resident assistant then walked toward the elevators. She pressed the button and waited. The students were passing through in the hallways and chattering about the political and science.

The elevator door opened and she entered then pressed Emma's floor and waited. The brunette woman went into her thoughts about the kisses and giggled. Until, the ding snapped her out of the thoughts and she went out then strode away to the blonde woman's door and knocked.

On other side of the door, Emma was watching the television while she was eating her Mac and cheese. She heard a knock on her door and paused her entertainment then got up to get her door. The blonde woman opened and arched her eyebrow. Regina smiled at her and came in her room. Emma closed the door and turned around to face her. But the brunette woman lunged to kiss her hard.

The blonde woman closed her eyes and wrapped around Regina's waist then moved toward the couch and crashed on it. The brunette woman dropped her briefcases on the ground and grabbed Emma's shirt to lean closer to her. They granted their open-mouthed kiss and clumsy moved to the middle so they won't feel awkward in the moment.

Their hands roamed to get their sweaters off and threw it over the coffee table. Regina kicked her shoes off behind the blonde woman's back and went to wrap them around her waist. They unconsciously grind their cores and the brunette woman moaned at a touch of feel. Their tongues got twisted inside their mouths. They couldn't stop doing that since Regina arrived. Emma mumbled.

"Regina."

"Shut up." The brunette woman replied while pepper-kissing on the blonde woman's pulse point. Emma reached the brunette woman's earlobe and sucked it in her mouth. Regina finally bit the pulse point and moaned. The blonde woman caressed her touch under the brunette woman's shirt and moved toward her bra to palm the breasts then squeezed it.

The brunette woman roamed her hands under Emma's shirt to scratch on her skin with the red lines. Regina moaned while she was feeling the wetness between her thighs. Emma peppered t kisses on her pulse point and raised Regina's shirt up to get it off. Finally, the brunette woman exposed her half-naked body and Emma licked her lips while staring at the olive-tanned skin. Regina smirked and beckoned her to kiss her. The blonde woman did so and pulled her shirt off.

She had no bra and bit her lips. Regina gasped in awe and spoke lightly.

"You are absolutely breathtaking."

The brunette woman put her hands on Emma's waist to lean forward on her body and kissed on the pale lips. Emma smiled into a kiss and went to move her lips to open it. The ladies put their hands on their pants and unzipped it then wiggled out of it. They had their purple and black lace underwear. Emma decided to scoop under Regina's legs and got up then walked back to her bedroom.

The blonde woman was lucky because she installed the soundproof walls in her bedroom. Regina giggled while she was being carried by Emma. They laid on the bed. The brunette woman brushed her fingers on the blonde woman's sides and leaned to kiss on the pale lips once again.

The ladies went into a bliss while they were making out on the bed. Regina caressed on the abdominals of the blonde woman, soothed her fingers on the hips and pulled their index fingers to grab the lace panties down on the way to the ankles. Emma gasped when she felt the cold air on her wetness and wiggled the panties off to the ground. The blonde woman was fully exposed to be naked in front of Regina and heard the sweet nothings from her professor while she was twisting her tongue in the brunette woman's mouth. Their eyes were closed while they felt sparks through their intimate bodies.

Emma tilted her head sideway, pressed her lips harder on the plump lips and went to intertwine with Regina's hands above her head. She pushed herself on the brunette woman's thigh and grind easily. Regina moaned when she felt the wetness on her thigh and squeezed their hands together. The blonde woman finally released her hands and went to rip the purple lingerie off from Regina then threw it over her shoulder.

Regina's mouth went dry when she felt more exposed than the blonde woman. They were still tangling their tongues together while they put their cores to rub altogether in a heated and intimate moment. Their hips bucked harder and moans went out from the ladies' mouths. It caused them to have their wet slicks against their thighs. They released their small organsm and arched their back.

They unconsciously roamed their hands over their bodies and went thirst for more. Emma caressed her touch above on the chest and heard Regina's whimpering. She peppered the kisses on the breasts and flicked her tongue on the left nipple. The brunette woman closed her eyes and raked through the blonde woman's bald head then pushed her head to devour her nipple once more. It put her into a sexual pleasure. Emma switched her position to lap on the right nipple to make it wetter.

Regina spread her legs wider to let Emma move down to kiss on the trail to her core. The blonde woman licked on the olive-tanned skin on the way south. She chuckled when she heard the whimpers from the brunette woman and reached the arousal then smelt the glistening core. Emma looked up at the caramel eyes who was still gazing at her and moved closer to the core. It put Regina to feel sensitive.

The blonde woman closed her eyes and licked on the slicks up and down then reached the clitoris and flicked it all the way. Her hands caressed with love until she reached the thighs to brush her fingers. Regina moaned in pleasure. Emma put her index finger on the lips and rubbed it upward and downward then held it open. She put her tongue to lick inside the folds.

The brunette woman gasped and felt a tongue inside her. She pressed her lips into a moan. Emma was clever to hold Regina's front to stay still and continue doing the ministrations. The blonde woman pulled her tongue out and put her two fingers inside her. She felt Regina's walls around her fingers tightly and went to suck on the clit. Emma continued to curl the fingers and pumped it out and inside the folds.

Regina's legs bent and her heels held on the sheets to stay still. Her back arched when she felt fingers inside her. She unconsciously moved her body to wiggle on the bed. Emma kept doing it and won't stop it. It got harder and harder. The brunette woman opened her mouth and moaned in the pleasure. Regina put her hands on the blonde woman's neck to stay still.

Emma felt the juices around her fingers and lapped on the folds while she pumped her fingers hard to get the juices out of the core. Regina screamed and her back arched higher. The blonde woman held the brunette woman's body to stay still and didn't pull her fingers out. Regina wiggled up when she felt sensitive once again but failed to do so. The juices flowed out on the sheets. Emma pumped inside her once again with the hard force.

The brunette woman hissed and scratched the red lines on the blonde woman's shoulders. Her organsm went bigger. She didn't take it anymore but screamed once again when her second big organsm came out. Emma pressed her tongue to clean the juices over the folds and flicked the clit once again. Regina finally squirted when she had her organsm.

The blonde woman kept pumping her fingers inside Regina's core. The brunette woman cursed loudly. Until, Emma pulled her fingers out and went to rub on the wet slicks harder. Regina's legs went limp and her body went into shock. The blonde woman's arm went to grip the brunette woman's legs up toward Regina's head so she kept doing the ministrations.

The brunette woman had her third organsm and screamed louder. Her hands immediately grabbed her legs and her fingers crawled inside the skin to make it red. She tried to open her eyes and found Emma licking her juices on the folds. Her head finally knocked on the pillow and moaned. She felt her squirting coming out from her core violently. Emma opened her mouth to devour the taste of the squirts and her fingers went inside her to pump for last time.

Regina screamed when she felt the fingers inside her again and finally, her body went in the shock. The sensitivity took over her body. She finally had her fourth organsm. Emma curled her fingers to make it last until she finished her ministrations.

The blonde woman licked the juices over her hand while watching Regina's body glistening with the sweat. The juices were all over the sheets. The brunette woman was breathing heavy and closed her eyes for a while. Her body went limp and her legs dropped down on the sheets. Regina felt like she was not moving at all but she still had her sensitivity over all of her muscles since she had her fourth organsm. The brunette woman drifted into a sleep after exhausting herself with the screams.

* * *

Emma smiled to herself and decided to scoop Regina up in her arms then moved to the chair. She ripped the wet sheets off the bed and threw them in her hamper then grabbed the clean sheets and made the bed. The blonde woman scooped Regina from the chair to the bed and picked comforter from the bed. They didn't see the comforter coming off on the bed while they had intense sex together. Emma covered over the brunette woman's body and kissed on the plump lips. She got up and walked out to gather their clothes from the living room floor then collected the dinner to the kitchen.

The blonde woman dumped the food in the sink and decided to turn the electricity off in the living room then locked the front door. She strode inside the bedroom and threw their clothes in the hamper then went under the comforter. Emma scooped Regina's body in her arms and held her until she fell asleep.

Regina unconsciously reached her arm over the blonde woman's waist and leaned her head on Emma's chest. She was in a deep sleep.

They didn't hear the brunette woman's phone ringing since they got off in the heated moment. The night was glistening with the stars and they felt relaxing in their arms.

* * *

In the morning, Regina started to wake up after getting a yawn out. She caressed her cheek on the chest scars from the blonde woman and blinked several times. Emma was still sleeping and nudged her nose into the brown locks. Their legs were intertwining together and they didn't move at all.

The brunette woman finally opened her eyes and found herself in Emma's bedroom then went with her thoughts of last night's sex. It made her smile wider and she looked up at the blonde woman's face then studied on Emma's face. She was surprised that the blonde woman had no hair and went in awe to look at her beautiful woman in her arms.

Emma squirmed in the brunette woman's arms and then stayed still. She still was sleeping. Regina looked down on the chest scars and caressed her fingers with a touch. The brunette woman leaned forward to kiss on the scars where the blonde woman removed her breasts. The blonde woman felt the lips on her chest and smiled. Emma mumbled.

"It's ticklish."

"Oh, you are awake." Regina replied.

"No, I felt it but I'm still tired."

"I forgot. Chemotherapy?"

"Yes, two days ago. It exhausted me more."

"You should take it easy, Emma." The brunette woman responded while she moved herself up and caressed with her touch on the bald head of the blonde woman. Emma smiled and opened her emerald eyes to stare at Regina.

"I will. But, it's morning already." The blonde woman said. Regina nodded and looked at the emerald eyes then pecked on the pale lips. Emma granted her mouth open and let the brunette woman's tongue devour inside her mouth. They were making out lightly. Regina pushed herself on the blonde woman's body and Emma roamed on the brunette woman's body lightly.

They continued to roam their hands every touch on their bodies. Regina felt some sensitivity on her body since she finished her fourth organsm. Emma smiled into a light kiss from the brunette woman.

Regina moved their knees between the blonde woman's waist and leaned her body to touch on Emma's chest. They were still moaning and making out for their lost moment. The brunette woman broke the kiss and asked.

"Can you have sex?"

"I don't know if I can keep it up." Emma explained. The brunette woman leaned her body and sat on Emma's hips then caressed her touch on the abdominals. She finally spoke up.

"When you are at the hospital, make sure you ask Dr. Lucas about it. I don't want to risk anything."

"Good idea." Emma said with a smile. She felt her heart swelling that Regina cared about her health.

The brunette woman smiled and leaned forward to kiss on the pale lips again while she was caressing on the blonde woman's abdominals. Emma giggled into a kiss and mumbled.

"You can't get enough of my eight packs abs, can't you?"

"You are wrong. I can't get enough of your body. You are absolutely sexy." Regina answered and bit Emma's bottom lip. The blonde woman moaned. The brunette woman laughed and moved backward to study on Emma.

The ladies were caressing their touch on their bodies and couldn't get out of the bed just yet. They stayed in there for the few minutes and lingered everywhere. They went into the sleep for a while when they embraced their bodies together. They decided to stop their sexual pleasures for a little bit. Regina felt some sensitivity on her body.

* * *

Several minutes later, the phone rang and the ladies were startled by the sound. Regina looked around to find her phone. Emma mumbled in a sleep.

"It's in the living room."

"Ok, let me get it." The brunette woman replied while getting the cover off and searched for her clothes but Emma decided to speak up.

"You can wear my Boston t-shirt. It's in my closet."

Regina nodded to herself and walked to the closet near the bathroom door then opened it to find the Boston University logo t-shirt. She grabbed it and put it on herself then closed the closet door. The t-shirt was bigger to cover her private parts and it was loose on the brunette woman. She was relieved that she had Emma's scent on the shirt. She finally started to walk but it was slow-pace. Regina realized that her core went sore since Emma pumped inside her harder last night. She went to the living room to get her phone from the briefcase. The brunette woman sighed and went to answer the call while she felt her core being sore since Emma pumped inside her.

"Hello."

"Finally, Mom!" Henry replied.

"What?" Regina muttered.

"I tried to reach you last night. We began to worry about you since I last saw you yesterday afternoon. Where have you been?" The brunette man rolled his eyes and explained.

"Err." The brunette woman paused and went with it while she was looking at the blonde woman in the bed. She was standing in the living room and watching Emma sleeping.

"Speak up." Cora demanded while she was behind her grandson's figure. Regina heard it in the background and cleared her throat then spoke lightly.

"I was with my colleague last night."

"Oh, do you mean Emma?" Henry asked with a smirk. He clicked everything together. Cora was confused.

"Shut up, Henry." Regina half-growled and whispered. The brunette man laughed and walked away to get in the private lounge with the soundproof walls. It was his music room before. Henry spoke again.

"Oh my god! You got laid!"

"Henry Christopher Mills!" The brunette woman warned. The brunette man burst in laughter and replied.

"Oh my god, that's great. How was it?"

"Please refrain yourself from this conversation and change the topic. So what do you want?"

"I just wanted to check on you if you are ok. Oh, please tell Emma that we want to invite her for dinner tomorrow."

"What? It's too soon."

"Too bad, your parents met her before. Remember last time." Henry said.

"Oh god, don't bring it up in the conversation and it was terrible. So, I will ask her."

"So, what are you doing now?"

"I think that it is Saturday today so, we're gonna have our first date tonight." The brunette woman replied. She widened her eyes and realized that they had sex before the first date then cursed loudly.

"You got it! You had sex with her before the first date. It's wonderful."

"Shut up! I will see you in the afternoon." Regina mentioned while she was frustrated at her realization. Henry laughed and ended the conversation with goodbyes. The brunette woman threw her phone on the couch and put her hand on her face then closed her eyes.

* * *

Emma was walking in her naked state and toward Regina. She wrapped around the brunette woman's waist while she was behind her. The blonde woman nudged her face in Regina's neck and swayed themselves into a small dance. The brunette woman smiled at Emma's actions and put her hands on the blonde woman's arms. Regina tilted her head to let Emma pepper-kiss on her neck.

The blonde woman sighed into a bliss with her professor and went into the thoughts. She finally spoke lightly.

"First Date tonight."

"Yes, I just realized that Henry told me that we would have sex after our first date. But we didn't do it because we just did it before our date."

"Oh my god." Emma hid her face in the brunette woman's neck and heard Regina's laughter. She smiled and bit her pulse point to make a love bite. The brunette woman yelped and smacked her hand on the blonde woman's arm. In few minutes, they laughed together and Regina turned around in the blonde woman's arms then kissed on the pale lips.

They broke the kiss and smiled at each other. Emma tucked the brown hair behind Regina's ear and kissed on her forehead. The brunette woman sighed happily. She was wrapping her arms around the naked blonde woman. The blonde woman brushed her lips toward the ear and whispered..

"Care to join me for a shower?"

"Indeed, yes dear. Before we go into the shower with our bliss, can I ask you a question?" Regina replied while looking up at the emerald eyes. The blonde woman nodded.

"Will you come to my home for dinner with my parents and Henry tomorrow night?"

"Sure, babe. I'd love to." Emma confirmed with a smile. The ladies didn't realize that the blonde woman had called her babe and Regina giggled at the endearment then spoke lightly.

"Did you just say 'babe'?"

"Err. I did twice… Yesterday afternoon and today. Do you like it?"

"Of course, my darling." The brunette woman released her hold and winked at her. She walked away to the en suite bathroom inside the bedroom. Emma's mouth went dry and it put her into a ease then ran toward her bathroom with Regina. The brunette woman laughed while she pulled her shirt off and went inside the shower stall. The blonde woman followed her along and they decided to wash their bliss out then chatted some more until they felt clean. They smiled at each other and knew that they had their first date tonight. The ladies can't wait to have their date together on the beautiful night.

* * *

 **A/N: Ohh, do you need a cold shower? By the way, I can write the ten pages from now on for this story. Just let you know that I can save your waiting.**

 **Next Chapter: Their First Date.**

 **Please review!**


	9. The First Date

**A/N: This is an edited chapter by my beta: Wazgood529.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

The goodbyes caused Emma and Regina to be a sappy couple with their stolen kisses before they pulled themselves apart. Emma stayed behind and went to arrange the first date by reserving her favorite Italian Restaurant, Mamma Maria. She went there all the times since she was an undergrad student. The blonde woman loved the Italian meals with the romantic environment.

Emma decided to take her old tuxedo suit from her old days with Daniel's congratulations party. She smiled at herself when she put the black tuxedo with a red tie. The blonde woman went to get her blonde wig on her head. It reminded her that she had a bald head since she got her breast cancer recently. She sighed and remembered that she had a check up after their first date and before going to Regina's house for dinner on the next day.

The blonde woman doubled checked on her reservation in Mamma Maria and it was still there. She was relieved that she already did it in the advance if it was not happening again like the last time Emma was dating her Chemistry teacher when she was younger. Emma rolled her eyes at the memory and went to check her wallet in her pocket then grabbed her Ducati 848 EVO keys.

Emma grinned to herself that she bought her motorcycle since she was a wealthy person. She closed her dorm door and went on her way to the elevator. After walking out of the elevators, the blonde woman spotted her motorcycle with the cover. She knew that she didn't want her new motorcycle turned into dust on the top. So, she arrived to her parking spot. Some students were chatting in the parking lot and someone spotted Emma then whispered to others. The blonde woman looked at them and chuckled then flipped the cover off and went to her storage locker to put her motorcycle cover.

She grabbed two light-mode motorcycle helmets from the locker then locked the storage and walked back to her motorcycle. The students left their mouths open when they saw the beautiful motorcycle. Emma put the spare helmet in the compartment and put her helmet on her head. The blonde woman moved her left leg to straddle on the motorcycle and ignited her Ducati 848 EVO. Others heard the motorcycle roaring louder in the parking lot. Emma looked over her shoulder and saluted her hand on her forehead then drove away fast.

On the road, Emma wiggled herself out on the way to Regina's house in an hour and half to arrive. She turned right on the freeway which led her to the free road with several cars. She flicked her handle for high speed to pass the cars on the highway. In her mind, she knew the ways to arrive at the destination and smiled to herself. She saw the exit sign and made the turn until she stopped at the red lights. Emma looked away at the cars who were speeding on the road and waited until she went to turn right at the green light.

The blonde woman checked on her mirrors and looked over her shoulder to turn left on the lane then went straight ahead until she reached the third traffic light. Emma felt her phone in her pocket and knew that it was 7pm. She noticed the sky starting to darken for the nighttime. The blonde woman made the left turn and drove straight until she reached the end of the road where Regina's house was near the lake. Finally, she arrived at her destination and waited.

* * *

In the house, Regina arrived before her date at 7pm, she was entering her bedroom and searched for her perfect dress but Emma decided to tell her that she had to wear the pants as well. The brunette woman was confused with the blonde woman's text and flowed with a message. She found her pantsuit that she hadn't yet worn since she got her job in Boston University. It was a red jumpsuit.

The brunette woman grinned to herself when she got that jumpsuit and decided to get ready. Cora barged in her bedroom and spoke lightly with her complaining. Regina rolled her eyes and stripped her clothes until she was in her undergarments. She looked at her mother with a raised eyebrow.

"Your father is ridiculous."

"Then why did you marry him in the first place?" The brunette woman said. The oldest woman glared at her and scowled. Regina shrugged and put a jumpsuit on her body then went with her smoky makeup. Cora checked her daughter out and asked.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"With who?" The oldest woman demanded. Regina looked at her mother on the mirror and answered with her raised eyebrows.

"With Emma."

"Oh!" Cora lit up and squealed. The brunette woman groaned and went to do her makeup. Henry Jr. came in the bedroom and found his grandmother then explained.

"Finally, you are here. I can't find you anywhere in this house. Damn you. So, what do you want?"

"Oh, I forgot?" Cora answered with her apologetic look. Regina chuckled and finished with her red lipstick. The brunette man looked at his mother and yelled.

"Oh damn!" The ladies looked at him and demanded their voices at him. Henry was startled by receiving the scold's from them and threw his hands in the air after hearing them.

"Henry Christopher Mills, language!"

"Oh please. You've heard me many times. But look at my beautiful mom." The brunette man said while gesturing at the brunette woman. Regina blushed at the compliment and nodded. Cora looked at her daughter and smiled until she replied.

"Dear, you look beautiful. Have fun with Emma. Please tell her that I said hi."

"I will." The brunette woman nodded with an answer. Henry smiled at his mother and walked toward her then gave her a cheek kiss. The oldest woman snorted and left the bedroom to find her husband in the den. The brunette men sat on the bed and asked.

"Where is Emma taking you on the date?"

"I don't know. To be honest, I am nervous." Regina said while fidgeting her hands. Henry rolled his eyes and answered with a non-committed tone.

"Nah, you will be fine. I'm sure that you will have an amazing time tonight."

"Thank you Henry." The brunette woman nodded with a smile and replied.

"No problem, mom. How was the sex?" The brunette man smirked to himself and asked with an innocent look. Regina whisked her head to glare at him and warned.

"Henry Christopher Mills!"

"What? Can't I ask you that question? I'm old enough to know my mom's sexual encounters." He chuckled and shrugged then answered with a smirk.

"Henry!" The brunette woman said after glaring at her son again. The brunette man chuckled and shook his head then replied back to her.

"Sorry, I can't help it. So, have fun."

"Thank you again and if you say that word to Emma, I would kick your ass."

"Try me!" Henry shouted after he left the bedroom. The brunette woman threw her hands in the air and muttered to herself.

"Smartass." She heard her son chuckling louder in the living room. Regina shook her head and chuckled until she looked at herself on the mirror and smiled at herself. The brunette woman got up and walked out to the living room to meet her parents and son.

* * *

Regina finally sat down and found her father who was arguing with Cora. She looked at the clock beside herself and it was 6:30pm. Henry jr. was reading the book and muttered.

"They have been arguing for over an hour since you put the final touch on your makeup."

"Thanks. What's going on?" The brunette woman furrowed her brows at her son and asked.

"In the basic concept, they were deciding which restaurant that we are going tonight without you and Emma." The brunette man said while turning a page. Regina hesitantly nodded and looked at her parents who were arguing loudly. The brunette woman cleared her throat to get Cora and Henry Sr.'s attention. Others looked at her and scowled. Regina raised her eyebrows and spoke lightly.

"Why aren't you picking the Italian Restaurant 3 miles away from here?"

"Great idea, Regina!" Cora said while glaring at her husband and getting up from the armchair. Henry Jr. scoffed and closed his book then informed his grandmother.

"I prefer the burgers over the pasta."

"See! He doesn't want the pasta!" The oldest man demanded at his wife who was rolling her eyes and waved her dismissal hand. Regina chuckled at her father and shook her head. The brunette man threw his hands in the air and mumbled.

"Let's go!"

Cora and her husband looked at their grandson and looked back to the brunette woman who was beside Henry Sr. on the couch. Regina shrugged and retorted.

"That's your grandson. So, just deal with it. Have a good time." The brunette woman got up and left to get her coat from the closet near the front door. She heard the clock ticking in the grandfather clock and looked at it. It was 7pm. Until, Henry walked in the foyer and heard his grandparents argued again while they were walking behind the brunette man. Regina looked at them and chuckled. Henry Jr. was glaring at his mother and heard a roar from the motorcycle. He furrowed his brows and spoke lightly.

* * *

"Mom, did you hear it?"

"Yes, dear. I think so." Regina answered with a nod. She was confused about the sound and walked with him to the window in the den. Cora and her husband ignored the sounds and kept going on with their argument. The brunette woman left her mouth open when she saw Emma riding the Ducati 848 EVO motorcycle. Henry Jr. spoke lightly.

"Oh holy smokes!"

"Indeed." Regina said and walked away to get out of the house. The brunette man followed his mother along until they faced the blonde woman on the motorcycle.

Emma looked at the Mills and chuckled when she saw their blank looks. She pulled out her helmet and her hair came out in the princess curls. The blonde woman grinned at Regina and winked.

"EMMA!" Henry Jr. replied with his widening eyes. The blonde woman chuckled and spoke lightly.

"Yes, it's me."

"I didn't know that you own a motorcycle. Excuse my errors, is it a Ducati 848 EVO?" Regina said while indicating the motorcycle in front of her. Others were surprised that the brunette woman knew stuff about the motorcycles. Emma asked with curiosity.

"How hell did you know that it was that brand and model?"

"Well, long time ago, I dated one of the motorcycle rider when I was in college."

"Geez, mom. You never told me before." Henry said. The brunette woman shrugged and looked at her parents who were behind them. Cora and Henry Sr. Had their mouths open when they saw the blonde woman who was waving her hand at them. Henry Jr. was laughing at their priceless expression and shook his head until he reached his car and got inside then waited for his grandparents.

* * *

The oldest woman walked toward the ladies and smiled at her daughter. Regina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Emma pressed her lips altogether and tried to hide her laughter. The blonde woman looked back and forth at the ladies then grabbed the spare helmet from the compartment. Cora sighed and spoke lightly.

"Are you a good driver?"

"Yes, I've owned this motorcycle for two years. But I have another motorcycle back in my old town. One of my friend is using that one for his special events. So, I bought this one last year. This is a good one though. Don't worry, I will keep Regina safe with me." Emma smiled with a reply. The brunette woman blushed when she heard about the blonde woman decided to keep her safe.

The oldest woman grinned at her and nodded then looked at her daughter. She waggled her brows at the brunette woman and spoke lightly.

"She's a keeper. So, have fun tonight. Please bring her here for tomorrow. So, see you then."

Emma chuckled and looked at the brunette woman who was blushing slightly. Henry Sr. walked to them and let Cora walk away to their grandson's car. The oldest man looked at the blonde woman and spoke lightly.

"I trust you enough and keep it that way. I will see you tomorrow." The oldest man smiled and looked at his daughter then answered.

"Regina, be safe and I love you."

"I love you daddy." Regina muttered while blushing more. The blonde woman giggled and gave her a spare helmet. The brunette woman took it from Emma's hand and put it on her head. The blonde woman nodded at Henry Sr. and continued.

"Thank you. And I will keep that promise."

"Good. See you then." The oldest man said before going in the car where Cora and Henry Jr. were waiting. Emma put her helmet on her head and flicked the handle. Regina moved her left leg to straddle on the top seat and wrapped her arms around the blonde woman's waist tightly.

Emma drove away in the circle on the end of the road and went ahead to get there on the time for their dinner date. The brunette woman put her chin on the blonde woman and watched the landscape in her eyes while they were riding on the motorcycle. The blonde woman looked sideways to check on the cars speeding on the road and made the left turn then went ahead.

* * *

Back to the driveway. Henry Jr. watched the ladies driving away on the motorcycle. The oldest man got inside in the backseat and spoke lightly.

"It was a Ducati 848 EVO."

"Yes. It was. But damn, I wished I bought that motorcycle instead of this car ." The brunette man ignited his car with a reply. Cora was in the passenger's seat and rolled her eyes with an answer. Henry Sr. scoffed and looked at the window for a while.

"No. Let's go with the Italian restaurant."

"Alright." The brunette man said while driving off the driveway and drove on their way to the Italian restaurant. The oldest woman sighed and looked at the landscape while they were on the way for their dinner.

* * *

On the motorcycle, Emma waggled her ride into the highway. She felt the brunette woman's arms starting to tighten her waist and replied.

"Are you okay? You are trying to kill me on my waist."

"Sorry. I have no experiences with riding motorcycles." Regina said.

"But you said you were dating a motorcycle rider before."

"Yes but she didn't offer me a ride." The brunette woman answered with a shrug. Emma understood the version of her story and looked over her shoulders then made a right turn on the right lane for their last exit. Regina watched how Emma was working her driving skills on the motorcycle and she was impressed with her talents on the motorcycle.

The brunette woman smirked while she was loosening her arms on Emma's waist and moved her chin on the right shoulder. She tilted her head to whisper in the blonde woman's ear.

"How far along are we?"

"Soon. I make the right turn then we arrive there in few minutes."

"Ok." Regina said. The blonde woman nodded and looked carefully on the road. The brunette woman closed her eyes and exhaled the the vanilla goodness on Emma's tuxedo suit. She wondered how hell the blonde woman put her on the spell.

* * *

Emma smirked and looked back on the right lane then made the right turn and went straight ahead to their restaurant- Mamma Maria. The ladies arrived there and they looked up at the sign. Regina gaped open and looked at the blonde woman with a reply.

"Are you taking me there to here, Mamma Maria?"

"Yes, does it suit your lifestyle?" Emma said before grabbing her helmet out from her head and her blonde curls let down toward her shoulder. The brunette woman stared at the blonde woman and slowly grinned with a reply.

"Yes, my dear." Emma laughed and extended her hand to her. Regina smiled and took her hand then moved her left leg off from the motorcycle. She grabbed her helmet off from her head and shook her head in the air then gave it to her. The blonde woman got off on her motorcycle and ignited her keys off then pocketed it in her pants. Emma grabbed Regina's helmet and put both in the compartment.

The blonde woman walked around her motorcycle and extended her right arm for Regina to take her in a polite way. The brunette woman smirked and replied.

"What a gentlewoman you are."

"Oh, I'm full of surprises. You wait and see how our date goes on."

"I can't wait, my dear." Regina purred in a seductive way and winked at her. Emma laughed and led them to the entrance of the restaurant. The waitress was there on the front desk and smiled at them.

"A reservation for Emma Swan, please."

"Yes, please follow me and your table's ready." The waitress smiled at them. The blonde woman nodded and gestured her to lead them to their table. Regina was impressed with the polite woman she had ever met. She smiled at herself that she thought that she was lucky to meet her in her classroom but technicality, outside of the classroom. Emma looked at the brunette woman and cleared her throat. Regina snapped her thoughts and looked at her until glancing on the chair which Emma was holding it for her. She blushed at herself and went to sit down then felt the blonde woman pushing her chair to the table.

The waitress handed the menu to the brunette woman and Emma sat down across the table then received the menu from her. Regina looked throughout the menu and remembered her favorite Italian dish that her mom always made when she was younger. It was Bucatini all'Amatriciana Pasta. She grinned at herself and decided to look over the wine list then found her favorite wine, Cabernet. It was perfectly matched with her favorite dish. She was satisfied with her choices and decided to wait for the waitress to take their orders. The brunette woman closed her menu and looked up at Emma who was waiting for her with a smirk. Regina spoke lightly.

"Are you finished with your choice of food and wine? I hope it is not that greasy food."

"Don't worry, Regina. I already have it in my mind." Emma answered with a wink. The waitress came back after serving the bread dish on their table and asked.

"Are you ready to take the order?" The ladies nodded. The blonde woman gestured her hand to the brunette woman and Regina nodded with a reply.

"I would like to order Bucatini all'Amatriciana Pasta and also for the wine, I would like to order Cabernet in 70s. Thank you."

"Got it. So, what about you, Emma?"

"Frutti di Mare Pasta will do with the choice of wine from Regina's taste. I trust her with the wine choice for tonight. Thank you."

"Your plates will be coming in few minutes. And enjoy your evening." The waitress replied after gathering the menu and bowed out. Regina blinked several times and spoke lightly.

"Did that waitress just call you by your name?"

"We knew each other from the foster homes. It was Lily."

"Oh." The brunette woman muttered quickly. Emma shook her head and sighed until she hit her back on the chair and changed the subject to their twenty questions about each other. They laughed at their favorite things to do. They shared several stories from their childhood memories. Lily brought their plates to the table and poured the wine in the glass then left to serve others. Emma was in a happy place and explained when she was younger to play baseball with the boys' team. Regina laughed and asked several questions about the baseball. The blonde woman nodded and told her other story about her foster mother before she ran away at 17.

The brunette woman ate a bit of her dish and listened to Emma's stories. She asked every detail and was surprised that the blonde woman was open to anything to answer ever question with her best efforts. Regina was impressed with the blonde woman and told her stories as well. The blonde woman had a chance to question everything about her life and the brunette woman blushed at herself until waving her dismissal hand. Emma laughed at Regina's blushing face and flicked her hand to signal Lily for a check. Regina rolled her eyes and explained about her embarrassing moments in the college frat party. The blonde woman chuckled and asked her if she did do a keg stand. The brunette woman blushed and nodded. Emma gasped and quipped everything.

Lily brought the check and gathered the plates from the table then walked back to the kitchen to dump the plates then went back to serve others again. Regina closed her eyes with her covered hand until she laughed. Emma signed the check and gave a good tip then waggled her brows at the brunette woman who was laughing. Finally, the ladies got out of the restaurant and Emma crossed her arms over her chest then spoke lightly.

"I can't believe that Regina Maria Mills did the keg stand at a college frat party."

"Well, I was 19 years old!"

"How old was Henry? I meant Jr." The blonde woman asked with her curiosity before hiding her laughter.

"He was one turning 2 three weeks later." Regina answered. Emma laughed loudly. The brunette woman joined her and shook her head until the ladies arrived at the motorcycle parking spot. The blonde woman waggled her brows at her until she grabbed the helmets from inside the compartment and handed the spare helmet to Regina with a reply.

"Do you have a photo of you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"A keg stand?"

"Unfortunately, someone burned it." Regina mumbled. Emma groaned and straddled on the Ducati 848 EVO then ignited it on. The motorcycle roared. The brunette woman rolled her eyes and put her helmet on her head until she straddled herself behind the blonde woman and held her arms around Emma's waist.

* * *

The blonde woman checked the sideways for oncoming cars on her way until they rode away to the destination for Skywalk Observation. Emma already paid it in the afternoon before going to Regina's house. The brunette woman took a view through their ride in the city of Boston and got a lot of beauty throughout the night. Regina enjoyed her time with the blonde woman and looked way ahead in their destination until they reached the parking lot. Emma paid her parking lot and drove to reach their spot before someone took it.

They got off on the motorcycle and put their helmets in the compartment. Emma extended her hand to her. Regina intertwined their hands together while they strode out to the Skywalk Observation. The blonde woman decided to use her time to tell a story about Boston while they rode the elevator to the top of the building for getting a view in the city during the night.

The brunette woman listened to Emma's passionate talks about Boston and walked away to the window where the city shone with the lights throughout the city. It took her breath away when she saw the beautiful city in the nighttime and replied.

"It's so beautiful."

"I know." The blonde woman stared at Regina's side face while the brunette woman looked at the city of Boston. Emma looked out in the window and pointed her finger in the direction while she explained her experience with the living arrangements when she became 18. Regina leaned forward and narrowed her eyes to the gaze of point until nodded. The blonde woman chuckled and remembered her first time when she came here then explained the story. The brunette woman looked at her with a dazzling smile and quipped her everything until Emma looked at her.

Their eyes connected. They didn't realize that they were very closer to their chests when they turned their body to face each other. Emma slowly moved her hands to intertwine with the brunette woman's hands. Regina moved closer while she was holding her eye contact with the blonde woman. Their heads leaned forward to get closer. Their noses brushed altogether and they heard their ragged breaths. The hearts started to beat faster when they felt their breathing mixed into the air together. Finally, the ladies closed their eyes and brought their lips altogether.

Emma pulled Regina to get closer to her chest and continued making out with her in a slow pace. The brunette woman tilted her head in the other way and roamed her hands to hold the blonde woman's hips to get closer. Their lips moved altogether and it put them into the ease when they slowed their pace into the French kiss. It blew their minds when they did it.

* * *

 **A/N: Next Chapter: Emma's Check up and An Awkward Dinner.  
**

 **Please review!**


	10. Emma's Check Up & An Awkward Dinner

**A/N: You have FIVE more chapters left! You never know if I post the epilogue for the lovely ladies! Keep reading! Beta: Wazgood529.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Emma's Check Up and an Awkward Dinner**

The day after the first date, Regina agreed to accompany Emma on the check up at the hospital since when they were heading back to Emma's dorm for a night. The ladies were cuddling altogether in the bed all night. The brunette woman enjoyed her first date with her and didn't except that it was amazing since Daniel took her when she was younger.

Emma was sleeping in a nude state while she was resting on the brunette woman's waist under the comforter. Regina opened her eyes and yawned slightly. She looked around the room and found that they had arrived back to Emma's dorm at about 3 in the morning. She realized that she was naked too but didn't remember what's going on. Regina finally looked back to the blonde woman who looked like an angel but had no hair.

The brunette woman smiled at her thoughts of her companion and rested her head on the pillow to face the blonde woman in her eyes. She reached her index finger to caress Emma's facial features. She moved a light feather touch on Emma's forehead, her cheekbones, nose then lastly on pale lips. Regina unconsciously kissed the blonde woman's bald head. It was very special to her when she was watching Emma sleeping in peace.

Her heart was beating rapidly for a while. The brunette woman kept going with her touches on Emma. After several minutes, Regina stopped caressing her and looked over the blonde woman to see the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was 11am. She knew that they were tired from their first date but it was amazing. The brunette woman sighed and kissed the blonde woman's nose then got up carefully. She didn't want to wake the peaceful woman and walked to the shower to get ready.

Emma had an appointment at 2pm. Regina was relieved that they didn't rush to miss the appointment with Doctor Lucas. It's actually Granny, the elder woman insisted to get them to call her when they had a chance to see her again. The brunette woman rolled her eyes and went to turn the hot water on.

* * *

On the other side of the room, the blonde woman woke up due to hearing the water running in the bathroom. She knew it was Regina and her smile curled up. Emma squirmed under the comforter and sighed due of an empty cold side where Regina was sleeping.

The blonde woman didn't hesitate to wait for the brunette woman to come out of the bathroom. She got up and felt chilly when she loosened the comforter from her hands. Emma went to the closet to put her big t-shirt and underwear on. She finally got out of her bedroom and strode toward the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Emma decided to make pancakes and hot chocolate for the brunette woman. She knew that she couldn't eat brunch since she had an appointment for check up at 2pm. So, the blonde woman grabbed the pancake mix from the cabinet and went to get it mixed before she picked the pan from the bottom cabinet.

* * *

In the bathroom, Regina finished her shower and wrapped her towel around her olive-tanned body then strode out toward the bedroom. She was surprised that the bed was empty and smelled the goodness of food. It made her excited to see Emma and went to grab some clothes from the blonde woman's closet. She knew that Emma didn't mind if Regina wore some of her clothing.

The brunette woman smiled at herself when she opened the doors of the closet. She looked through it until she laid her eyes on the black slacks and the purple sweater. Regina nodded at her approval on the clothes she chose then went to put it on herself. The brunette woman looked around to find the brush but saw the comb on the vanity table near the nightstand.

Regina grabbed the comb and walked to the bathroom then fixed her hair with the blow dryer from the drawer that she found before her shower. The brunette woman was satisfied with her looks and went to search for her purse in the bedroom. It was not there at all until she remembered that she dropped her purse on the couch where they made out.

Finally, the brunette woman reminisced the moments and blushed at the thoughts. She did have amazing sex with Emma and it made her giddy. Regina shook her thoughts and walked out of the bedroom then found her purse there. She looked at the blonde woman in her a big t-shirt and underwear. The brunette woman bit her lip while ogling Emma's glory and couldn't stop thinking about having a quickie sex with her but she decided to control herself.

Regina turned around and walked inside the bedroom. She didn't notice Emma smirking and focused on her makeup in the bathroom. Few minutes later, the brunette woman finished her looks and walked to get her flat shoes since she was on her first date on the motorcycle. No, it was Ducati 848 EVO motorcycle.

* * *

After getting ready for the check up with Emma, she gathered her clothes from last night and put it in her purse. The brunette woman was lucky that she had a big purse. It fit her clothes inside the purse and she didn't need to worry about borrowing a bag from Emma. Regina walked out of the bedroom with a smile and saw Emma sitting on the couch.

The blonde woman looked up at her with a grin and gestured the brunette woman to sit beside her. The breakfast plate was settled up on the table with the mug of hot chocolate. Regina was softening her heart when she saw her breakfast plate and strode toward the blonde woman. Emma smirked and leaned up to get a kiss from Regina. The brunette woman was happy to give a long-lasting kiss on the pale lips and went to sit on the couch after getting her plate.

Emma waggled her brows and chuckled. Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde woman and went to dig her breakfast meal until her moans started to rise. The blonde woman raised her eyebrows at her and replied.

"Is it good? I cooked it for you."

"it's great! It's better than my mom's cooking. Don't tell her that I said that." Regina muttered and glared a warning at the blonde woman. Emma snorted and mocked her hands up in surrender then got up from the couch. The brunette woman frowned at her and the blonde woman shook her head then placed a kiss on plump red lips with a response.

"I have a question before getting ready. It is already 12pm."

"What is it? By the way, we have a plenty of time before your appointment at 2pm." The brunette woman explained after eating the last pancake. Emma shook her head and explained before going inside the bedroom.

"Will you be my girlfriend? If you don't want to rush, it's fine with me. And, yes, we do but I have errands to do."

"Girlfriend? I'd love to be your girlfriend. I felt right with you so I wanted to ask you when I have a second date with you. So, errands like what?" Regina asked while putting a plate on the table then grabbing the mug of hot chocolate. The blonde woman entered her bedroom and yelled.

"The bills such as the college payment, apartment and motorcycles."

"Oh." The brunette woman understood and replied back. Regina sighed and drank all of it until she decided to wash the dish. She heard the water running in the shower and knew that the blonde woman went to take a shower. The brunette woman finished the errands and looked around to take an exploration in the dorm. She never had an experience in Boston University dorm halls but had an experience to live in New York University for her college and graduate school.

* * *

There were no different to compare the dorm halls to New York University's campus dorms. The brunette woman took an interest in the pictures on the shelves. It was Emma's childhood to the adult life. She was aware of the blonde woman's foster life until she was seventeen when she ran away. Regina was impressed that Emma made her decision to be in college for her graduate school to study Criminal Justice.

It took her a while to look thoroughly on the shelves including the books based on the crime novels. Regina smirked that the blonde woman had great taste in crime novels and decided to discuss the books for their interests. She heard the blonde woman stomping around in the bedroom and looked at the clock on the stove. It was 12:45pm.

Regina decided to walk back to the couch and grabbed the remote to turn the television on then channeled through the shows until she found her favorite show, brunette woman smiled at herself and relaxed on the couch for a while. Walking out from the bedroom, Emma showed off on her clothing. She wore leather pants with a black rock t-shirt saying, 'Love Bites by Def Leoppard'. Regina glanced over her companion and drooled over the blonde woman's leather pants. The blonde woman smirked at the brunette woman's lusty look and walked to the kitchen to do her errands then worked on her payments.

Regina tried to control herself but unconsciously got up and walked toward Emma. The blonde woman didn't notice the brunette woman behind her and focused on her bills. The brunette woman pulled the chair backward and moved her right leg over Emma's legs. Emma snapped her eyes up to look at Regina. The brunette woman cupped on the blonde woman's cheeks and leaned her head to intertwine their lips together.

Emma dropped her pen on the paperwork and reached her hands on the brunette woman's back to get closer. Their lips moved gracefully. The moans got louder and their tongues tangled around in each other's mouth. Regina broke the kiss and grinned widely. Emma smirked and gave a peck on red lips then replied.

"What is turning you on?"

"Your leather pants. You look hot in them." Regina purred in a husky voice and giggled. The blonde woman laughed and squeezed the brunette woman's waist around her arms. The ladies giggled and stole few kisses on their lips until Emma tapped her and informed that she had to do errands before 1:30pm. Regina nodded and kissed her for a last time then moved herself out of the blonde woman's embrace and walked to the couch for watching her favorite tv show.

The blonde woman snickered and focused on her errands for a while. Regina tilted her head while she rested her elbow on the edge of the couch. The ladies were thinking about their first date from last night and put their smiles on their faces.

* * *

After the errands and tv show, it was 1:30pm and Emma got up from the chair. Regina was absorbed in NCIS: Los Angeles show. The blonde woman gathered her bills and went back to the bedroom to grab her motorcycle and red leather jacket. Emma was aware that she put her blonde wig before leaving the dorm with Regina.

The brunette woman heard the boots on the floor and looked up at Emma with a smile. The blonde woman looked around to find two helmets until she found them on the tv stand. Regina got up after turning the television off and put her coat which it was hanging on the rack near the door. Emma handed the spare helmet to the brunette woman and waited for Regina to get out of the dorm room.

The blonde woman locked her dorm door and walked to the elevator with the brunette woman. The students were chattering through the hallway and played some games during the afternoon time. Emma rolled her eyes and heard the ding from the elevator. The ladies went inside the lift and pressed the garage floor under the building.

They reached the motorcycle which it had a cover on it. Regina put her helmet on her head and waited for the blonde woman to wrap the cover and put it back to the storage locker. Emma walked back to kiss the brunette woman's lips and winked then put her helmet on her head. The blonde woman straddled on the seat and ignited the Ducati 848 EVO.

The motorcycle roared. Regina looked around to find her students who were slack-jawed at them then winked at them and straddled behind her lover. Emma checked over her shoulders and saluted with her free hand then drove away. The brunette woman tightened her arms around the blonde woman's waist.

Not long before they arrived at the post office near the campus of Boston University, Emma dropped the envelopes in the post office box and drove again toward the hospital. Regina hummed a tune while looking at the beautiful sight of Boston. The blonde woman checked on her motorcycle before looking up at the traffic light. She sighed and looked around herself to see her classmate who were in the black Honda Civic then waved her hand at her. It was Ariel, a redhead woman from Regina's class.

The redhead woman looked at the traffic light and turned her head to look at her professor who was talking to Emma on the motorcycle then went slack-jawed when she saw the brunette woman with her classmate. Regina laughed and looked at Ariel who was in the black Honda Civic then smiled at her.

The traffic light turned on the green. The ladies on the motorcycle went off straight ahead. Ariel shot up to watch the ladies taking off on the lane and muttered, 'what the fuck?' then drove on the left turn.

* * *

Several minutes before 2pm appointment, Emma and Regina arrived at Massachusetts General Hospital. The blonde woman ignited the motorcycle off. The brunette woman mounted herself off on the ride and grabbed her helmet off then put it in the compartment. Emma straddled herself off from her motorcycle and heard the men chattering about her motorcycle. One of the brunette male nurse cupped his mouth to yell at her.

"That ride is so sweet!"

"Thank you!" Emma replied with a smile. The brunette male nurse gave a thumbs up. Regina chuckled and put her arm around the blonde woman's waist. She looked at her companion who was taking her helmet off and kissed the blonde woman's cheek. Emma put her helmet in the compartment and pocketed her keys in her leather jacket.

The ladies walked off from the parking lot and went inside the building. The nurses, patients and doctors chattered away in the hallways. The blonde woman guided them to the nurses' station and informed the female nurse that they were here for Emma's appointment. The nurse nodded and called Dr. Lucas right away after the ladies went to find their seats in the waiting room. Emma sat down and wrapped her right arm around the brunette woman's shoulders.

Regina smiled and put her left hand on the blonde woman's thigh while Emma crossed her thighs altogether. The blonde woman looked at her companion and placed a kiss on plump red lips then replied.

"Thank you for accompanying me here."

"You are welcome. After your check up, we can go straight ahead to my house for dinner." The brunette woman said. Emma nodded and kissed on the brown locks then waited for her checkup with Doctor Lucas. Regina pocketed her phone out of her purse since she was holding it in her front chest between them on the motorcycle then checked on the messages. She got the messages from her son and mom.

The brunette woman entered her messages and got information from Henry. He told her about Emma's allergies. Regina typed while she was talking with Emma. The blonde woman was pleased that Henry wanted to know what she can't eat for dinner and knew she was allergic to poultry and red meats. The brunette woman was surprised that Emma couldn't eat any meat and asked.

"You can't eat it."

"I grew up eating vegetables and fruits. I've been a vegetarian my whole life."

"But you eat sweets too." Regina raised her eyebrows and quipped with a smirk. The blonde woman rolled her eyes and chuckled. The brunette woman sent a reply to her son and went to check her mom's messages. Emma looked up at the television which it was mounted on the wall while they were waiting for Doctor Lucas to call them to the room.

The brunette woman read her mother's messages and tensed when she saw her ex-girlfriend's name, Kathryn Nolan. The blonde woman felt a nudge on her arm and looked at her brunette companion then looked at the message from Regina's mother. Regina closed her messages and didn't reply back to her mother then decided to put her phone away in her purse. Emma furrowed her brows and opened her mouth but Doctor Lucas came in the waiting room to call for them.

The blonde woman grabbed Regina's hand and tugged away to the room while they followed the elder woman along. The brunette woman was glad that Emma understood by comforting her tension and tried to focus on the blonde woman's check up. The ladies entered the room. Emma released their hands and jumped on the examination table. The nurses came in to take blood test and check on her ears, nose, eyes and mouth then went back to the room to test the blood.

* * *

Regina stood beside the blonde woman and waited for Doctor Lucas. A female nurse came in and informed Emma to strip then handed a hospital gown to the blonde woman with a smile. Finally the female nurse left the room. Emma stripped her clothes and left her undergarments on. Regina helped her to tie the knot behind the blonde woman's back and kissed her shoulder.

Doctor Lucas came in and smiled at them. The brunette woman nodded at the elder woman. Emma was nervous about her check up and looked up at her doctor. Regina exhaled in the air and reached her hand to the blonde woman's hand to squeeze it. Emma looked at her brunette companion and smiled. Doctor Lucas observed on the file and spoke lightly.

"Your blood test came back. It's good. Now, are you ready for check up?"

"Yes, Doctor Lucas."

"Good, lie back and give me a minute." The elder woman said while searching for the latex gloves from the cabinet then picked two gloves and walked to the examination bed. Emma laid on her back on the bed and exhaled in air. Doctor Lucas put the stethoscope to hear the heartbeat on the blonde woman's chest.

Regina watched them for a while. Emma took the deep breathes while Granny checked on the chest and told her to sit upright. The blonde woman did so and took deep breathes while the elder woman took her exam on the back. Several minutes later, they finished with the exam and Doctor Lucas wrote something on the file. The blonde woman answered the questions related to her breathing, medicines and symptoms. The brunette woman listened to Emma's voice and knew that she was brave for going through the difficult times with breast cancer.

Granny checked on the blonde woman's body features for new tumors and found none. The nurses came back to give the test results about her condition. The elder woman thanked the nurse and looked through the paperwork until she informed both women in the room.

"You are nearly finished with your breast cancer. But you have few more weeks with the chemotherapy."

"Thank god." Emma replied. Doctor Lucas chuckled and nodded then shook her hands with the ladies and left the room. The blonde woman looked at the brunette woman with a smile. Regina cupped Emma's cheeks and leaned in to kiss pale lips. Emma pecked her back and went to put her clothes on.

* * *

Finally, the ladies got out of the room and walked to the nurses' station to make an appointment for the chemotherapy in few days. The blonde woman paid the check up appointment and tugged Regina out of the building toward the motorcycle.

The brunette sighed and went to take the helmets out from the compartment. Emma straddled on the motorcycle, ignited the keys and grabbed the helmet then put it on her head. Regina put her helmet on her head and straddled behind the blonde woman then held her purse between their bodies in the middle. Emma looked over her shoulders to check out if the cars or motorcycles came on the way to block them. But it was not there anymore and the ladies pulled it off to drive toward Regina's house.

Emma finally pulled off from the streets to the highways on the exit ramp. Regina tightened her hold around the blonde woman's waist. The brunette woman looked over Emma's shoulders to gaze through the cars on the highway. The blonde woman looked over to check the cars on the right lane and pulled away to be in the right lane. She slowed her speed when they got closer to the car ahead of them.

Regina kissed leather jacket shoulder and sighed. Emma looked for the cars on the left lane and drove off to pass the cars. The blonde woman focused on the road and heard the sigh behind her then replied.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The brunette woman squeezed her arms around the blonde woman's waist and muttered. Emma rolled her eyes and asked again. It made her more curiosity with her brunette companion's moods today.

"Regina, what's going on with you? I never see you like that today. Tell me, I am a tough woman."

"You mean a tough biker?" Regina teased. Emma chuckled and waved her hand. The brunette woman leaned her helmet forehead on the blonde woman's back shoulder. The blonde woman stopped her tracks and found them in the traffic on the highway. Regina looked up at the sights of the cars in the front of them and replied.

"It's my ex-girlfriend. Mom texted me this morning. She showed up at my house in the morning without letting my parents know that she was in town."

The blonde woman nodded and let her brunette companion talk while she was watching the cars slowly move. The ladies heard sirens 4 miles away and it was loud. Emma used her feet to lap on the ground while she moved the motorcycle forward but she didn't want to crash her precious one. Regina rested her chin on the blonde woman's right shoulder and spoke lightly.

"Her name was Kathryn Nolan. We had a relationship in college years ago. But it was longer one than I had with Daniel. It was six years and half."

"Oh, that's a long one." Emma retorted while checking on the motorcycle for the gas. They moved a little bit on the ground. The brunette woman scratched her neck and explained.

"We met in our sophomore year in our first semester of college and we dated before we ended our sophomore year in the second semester then resumed with our graduate school together. We graduated from New York University twice like you did with Boston University."

"So, what happened after?" The blonde woman didn't want to pressure her brunette companion but asked. The brunette woman smiled at Emma's concerns and squeezed her arms around the waist then muttered.

"After we graduated from the graduate school, Kathryn proposed to me and we've been engaged for almost 6 months. We planned our wedding but she was more focused on her work instead of my son and me. She got a job offer from Los Angeles without letting me know that she planned to work there. It was only two weeks before our wedding. So, one night, Kathryn came in our townhouse which we lived for five years and told me that she had got new job in Los Angeles. At the first, I was shocked and thought that we agreed to live in New York City after we graduated from NYU. When that happened, we started to argue about the living arrangements and my job was in FBI department under NYPD."

Emma winced at the thoughts of the relationship with Kathryn and freed themselves from the traffic since they moved quickly on the highway. The blonde woman sighed and drove away on the middle lane while she listened to the brunette woman's voice. Regina blinked her eyes while she was focusing on her thoughts and spoke lightly.

"The heated argument between us was exploding with our yelling in the townhouse and Kathryn was angry at me because I didn't support her and I told her that she didn't focus on our relationship and my son's bond with her. So, before we broke off our wedding and she hit me in my face. It came to my mind, I decided to throw my engagement ring at her and told her that I decided to call it off our wedding. I loved my son so much. He came from his bedroom to hear our argument and asked Kathryn to get out of our townhouse then never came back again. So, that's how I got the tension from her."

"Kathryn abused you?" The blonde woman quipped after getting a shock to hear Regina's ex-girlfriend hit her. It was not right thing to do that to her. Emma sighed. Regina hummed her approval on the blonde woman's question and explained.

"I never experienced the abuse before. I decided to end our relationship and wished I never see her again until today."

"To be honest, I grew up in the foster homes. I had to deal with the abuse everyday. It was difficult at the first and I was tough for a while." Emma retorted while she was pulling them off to the exit ramp on the way to Regina's house in few minutes. The brunette woman swallowed a lump in her throat and tightened her hold once again. Regina went into her thoughts about Emma's childhood life and unconsciously kissed on the blonde woman's shoulder then focused on the sight of her road.

* * *

Finally, the ladies arrived to their destination and Emma pulled her motorcycle on the driveway. Regina loosened her arms around the blonde woman and heard Henry Jr. yelling at her. The brunette woman whipped to see her son with a smile. The blonde woman ignited her motorcycle off and put the rear stand on the ground.

Regina's parents walked out of the front door to see the ladies on the motorcycle. Henry Jr. was in front of them with a smile. Kathryn went out to follow them along until she looked at her ex-girlfriend on the motorcycle with a smile when she watched Regina took her helmet off and mounted off from the motorcycle. It surprised her out of the blue when Emma pulled her helmet off and mounted off from the motorcycle then kissed on the brunette woman's lips.

Kathryn clenched her fists while she was watching the blonde woman kissing her ex-girlfriend. Cora and Henry Sr. looked at the blonde woman beside them and smirked at themselves. Regina looked at her son and opened her arms toward him. The brunette man ran toward her and hugged tightly. Emma laughed at the scene between her brunette companions and said.

"Hey kid."

"Hi Emma!" Henry released his hug with his mom and went to hug the blonde woman's body. The brunette woman chuckled when she saw Emma's shocked expression and shook her head with a tongue out of her mouth. The blonde woman tried to grab Regina's shirt but failed because Henry Jr. blocked his way to get her. Regina looked at her parents and kissed on their cheeks.

Emma patted the brunette man and released her hug then looked at Cora and Henry Sr. with a smile. She noticed the blonde woman beside them but didn't say anything. Regina looked back to Emma and understood the look. The brunette woman looked at Kathryn who was focusing on her.

The blonde woman walked to Regina's parents while Regina and Henry stood behind her. The elder woman opened her arms and smiled at Emma. Henry Sr. laughed when he saw Regina's raising eyebrows at her mother. Emma chuckled and spoke lightly.

"Hello Cora. It's nice seeing you again. Thank you for the dinner invitation."

"It's our pleasure Emma, since you are dating our daughter." Henry Sr. informed her with a smirk. Kathryn snapped her head to look at the elder man beside her and found out that the blonde woman was dating her ex-girlfriend. Henry Jr. went tense when he watched Kathryn from his eye. Regina cleared her throat by getting her parents' attention. Emma walked toward the brunette woman and intertwined their hands.

The brunette woman ignored her ex-girlfriend and tugged her blonde companion to her house. Henry Jr. followed them along. Cora and Henry Sr. smiled at their daughter and walked inside. Kathryn was behind them and sneered under her breath.

* * *

The elders went to the kitchen. The brunette man helped his grandparents to cook the dinner since he got his mom's text about Emma's allergies. Regina opened the closet door and helped the blonde woman's leather jacket to be hung inside with her coat. Emma smiled at her brunette companion's gesture and kissed the brunette locks.

The brunette woman looked up at Emma and quickly pecked on the pale lips. The blonde woman closed the closet door and looked at other blonde woman who was watching them from their distance beside the front door. Regina faced her ex-girlfriend and said with a little sneer while she forced a smile.

"May I introduce you, my girlfriend, Emma Swan. So this is Kathryn Nolan, my ex-girlfriend."

"It's nice meeting you, Ms. Nolan." Emma retorted with a smile while she heard her girlfriend's voice with a sneer. She knew that it was very tense for both of the ladies when they met again. Kathryn forced a smile at the blonde woman and flat-voiced.

"Likewise. Regina, can I talk to you in private?"

"No." The brunette woman replied quickly before tugging her girlfriend out of the foyer toward the dining room. Emma pressed her lips together and focused on her way with the brunette companion. Henry Jr. walked out of the kitchen and nearly bumped with the blonde woman then replied.

"Oh, I didn't see you there."

"That's all right." The blonde woman said while chuckling with the brunette man. Regina smiled softly when she watched her girlfriend and son bonding and went to the kitchen to see her parents. Cora and Henry Sr. swatted their hands on the dishes then looked at their daughter with soft smiles. The brunette woman rolled her eyes and spoke lightly.

"Mom and Papa, I wanted you to know that Emma asked me to be her girlfriend this morning."

"Oh really!? I'm so glad!" The elder woman squealed and went to lunge on her daughter. Henry Sr. clapped and spoke lightly.

"I knew Emma is special. You know that we like her."

"Indeed, dear." Cora replied after hearing her husband's voice. Regina smiled brightly. The elders kissed on the brunette woman's forehead. She was relieved that her parents approved of their relationship and knew that Emma had no plans to harm her and even her son then found herself out to her girlfriend and son in the living room.

Kathryn clenched her fists and walked out of the foyer toward the living room then watched the Emma and Henry Jr. chatting about the video games. Regina came in to kiss on their forehead except her ex-girlfriend then sat in the middle between her companions. Emma wrapped her right arm around the brunette woman's shoulder. The brunette man laughed while explaining his situation with the video game that he struggled for the years. Regina listened to her son's voice and ruffled the brown locks.

The blonde woman sat down on the armchair and watched the scene between her ex-girlfriend and the blonde woman then decided to study Emma for a while. Cora went out to call them for the dinner time. Henry Jr. got up and went to help his grandfather to carry the food. The elder woman was pleased that her grandson was there to help them out. Regina clasped her hands with Emma and walked away to the dining room. Kathryn was behind them and thought of a plan to get Regina to talk with her in the private.

* * *

Henry Sr. and the brunette man entered the dining room with the food on their hands. Regina helped her father to put it on the table. Cora grabbed the wine bottle from the kitchen and walked toward the dining table. Emma looked at the elder woman's hand and replied.

"Cora, you should sit and relax. Let me do it for you with the wine bottle." Henry Sr. laughed. Cora was surprised that Emma was polite and nodded then handed her the wine bottle. Regina smiled at her girlfriend. The blonde woman grabbed the wine bottle to pour wine in the wine glasses for each person except hers. The elder woman sat down on her head chair and Henry Sr. took his seat opposite from his wife's chair. Kathryn was sitting beside Cora and Henry Jr. Regina was sitting beside her father and Emma on the right.

They took a glance on the food that the elders cooked the vegetarian dishes and meat dishes. Emma decided to take a piece of the vegetarian dish which was spinach lasagna and looked over other dishes that have vegetarian recipes. She thanked Cora for cooking for her. The elder woman giggled and waved her dismissal hand at her. Regina was pleased that her mother decided to adjust the dinner for her girlfriend.

Henry Jr. decided to take the meat dish which was beef lasagna. Kathryn took meat dishes with a side of vegetable. Cora and Henry Sr. decided to take both of pieces from the meat dish and vegetarian dish. Regina took her guts to try the vegetarian dish. The blonde woman hummed with a tasting of the spinach lasagna. The elder woman mentally squealed that Emma loved her cooking.

* * *

Kathryn ate a piece of the beef lasagna and glanced over the blonde woman who was sitting opposite from her seat. Regina was chatting with her father about her classes at Boston University. Henry Jr. chuckled with the blonde woman who was sitting beside his brunette mother. Cora took it silently while she was listening to her daughter's voice about her work. The blonde woman put her fork on the napkin and looked up at other blonde woman with a reply.

"Ms. Swan, what do you do for living?"

Others looked at Kathryn. Emma stopped to eat her vegetarian dish and looked up at her. Regina watched her ex-girlfriend and knew what she planned to do something to her girlfriend. Cora held her breath while focusing her food on the plate. Henry Jr. slowly ate a piece of his meat dish. The elder man looked back and forth to the blonde women on the table.

"I'm planning to be a police officer for Boston Police Department. Right now, I'm focusing on my studies in Boston University."

"Oh, what are your majors? If you don't mind I ask you that question." Kathryn smiled at her while looking at her ex-girlfriend with a twinkle in her eyes. The brunette man scooted his chair away from her and didn't make the noise.

"My major is Criminal Justice and minor is in Political Science."

"That's nice. You are an undergraduate. You look so young." The blonde woman said. Regina reached her hand on her girlfriend's hand to squeeze altogether while watching her ex-girlfriend's questioning toward her.

"No, I'm taking the graduate studies. This is my last semester." Emma replied with a smile. Kathryn nodded and asked again.

"I'm curious about yourself. Tell me about you. I would like to know you better since you are dating my ex-girlfriend." Others held their tension except Emma. The blonde woman had a tough life in her foster life. Regina looked at her girlfriend and squeezed once again. Emma looked at her brunette woman and kissed her cheek then whispered into her ear.

"It's ok."

The brunette woman took a glance at her ex-girlfriend and nodded toward her girlfriend. She didn't release her hand and held it while Kathryn's inquisitions. Cora slowly took a sip on the wine glass. Henry Sr. slowly chewed his food in his mouth while he was curious about Kathryn's questions. The brunette man looked at his mom's girlfriend with a soft look.

"I grew up in the foster homes until I was seventeen. I ran away to New York City. So, I want to know about you too. Tell me about yourself since you used to date my girlfriend." Emma retorted with a forced smile. The elder woman mentally praised Emma's glory and tried to hide her excitement.

"Oh, I grew up in New York City and I became a lawyer in criminal justice. Regina, do you remember when we made a pact that we were in graduate school?"

"Yes, Ms. Nolan." Regina flat-voiced before sipping her wine. The brunette man stopped eating and watched the scene between the blonde women. Henry Sr. finished his piece and went to sip his wine. The elder woman swirled her wine and decided to pour the wine but Emma went to do it for her. Cora thanked her and sipped the wine. The blonde woman tilted her head and asked toward her girlfriend.

"What is the pact?"

"We made the pact that we stayed together and decided to never let each other go." The brunette woman explained. Kathryn slowly grinned. Henry narrowed his eyes at the blonde woman and knew it was a fishy pact between his mom and Kathryn. Emma nodded at her girlfriend and replied.

"The pact is worthless. Do you know that, Kathryn?"

Cora mentally fisted in the air and hid her smile. Regina hid her smile because she knew that Emma was smarter than Kathryn. The brunette man slowly nodded and knew that Emma was the right one for his brunette mother. Henry Sr. looked at his wife who was hiding her excitement and smiled at himself. Kathryn clenched her fists under the table and forced a smile at the blonde woman then asked.

"What makes you think of that?"

"Because the pact between you both didn't work out since you both broke it off. The pact is for something meaningful and clever. For example, if I made a pact with Henry Jr, we have to do something fun like basketball. It's not for relationships that stay longer like yours. The relationships are very sacred and it can be easy to break a bond. Don't get offended because I know about relationships. I had experiences before. So, your pact with Regina didn't work because something happened." The blonde woman knew Regina's story before they arrived at the place to have a dinner with her family but didn't push Regina's buttons to tell a whole story. She knew that she let her brunette girlfriend tell her story and it was not her place to tell it.

Regina looked at her girlfriend and squeezed her hand as a thank you. Cora was relieved that Emma knew the story and didn't tell what happened between Kathryn and her daughter. Henry Sr. mentally praised the blonde woman's pride to not blurt it out about the old relationship. The brunette man smiled at his mother and nodded at Emma who was catching a glimpse of his lip-reading, 'thank you'.

Kathryn nodded with a forced smile. The brunette woman looked back at her ex-girlfriend. Henry Jr. was still watching the scene between the blonde women. Emma was forking her piece of the vegetarian dish and knew that it would bring the more tension. Cora and Henry Sr. looked back and forth to the blonde women. The blonde woman clasped her fingers while putting her elbows on the table and looked at Regina's girlfriend in the eyes then replied.

"Wow, you are very intelligent. I don't see why Regina like you so much or choose you because of your poor life being an orphan. Please don't feel bad for yourself. What made you contribute to her beside the terms – girlfriends between you both?"

Regina gripped tightly on their hands. Emma felt it and squeezed twice to calm her brunette girlfriend. The brunette man looked at the blonde woman beside him. The elder man knew something about Kathryn Nolan and immediately knew why he didn't like her much since they met her in the first year in the college with his daughter.

"I contribute my love to her. I care about her son and family included her. I make sure that she has more opportunities to get to know about my city and even me. Also, I know her a little by little in our conversation. I am pleased that Regina grew up to be a beautiful lady I have ever seen in my whole life. I know that I'm lucky to have her on my side. So, what have you contributed to Regina since you used to be together?" Emma explained while keeping her control inside herself. Kathryn laughed and replied.

"Regina and I had something special between us long time ago. I believed it was the amazing times of our life."

"Really? Tell me then?" The blonde woman responded while rubbing her thumb on Regina's hand. The brunette woman tried to control herself but her parents knew that she had a bad temper. Henry Sr. gave his wine glass to his daughter and nodded toward the glass. Regina grabbed her father's wine glass and downed it all. Henry Jr. was surprised that his mom drank it all in one swing. Emma squeezed hers once again. Cora tried to warn Regina but her husband shook his head to let Regina have it. Kathryn glanced over her ex-girlfriend and smirked then muttered.

"We had the best times together and fooled around with each other. Oh, I have to tell you, the other night while we were in our graduate school, Regina was stressed on her school work and she came home to me. Of course, a sweet boy, Henry Jr went with his friends. So, she closed the door behind her. I was there on the couch and nursing myself to drink a red wine for a night. Regina grabbed my wine and downed it all then asked me to get her stress off from the school work. Until, we ended up on the bed lastly. It was an amazing time. She came for more and more. I couldn't give her more but I ended doing it for her. We enjoyed it, don't you Regina?"

The elders froze when they heard Kathryn telling about Regina's sex encounter with her that night. Emma felt her fire starting to boil while she was hearing the blonde woman's story. The brunette woman clenched her free hand around the wine glass. The elder man looked at his daughter's hand and went to unclasp her hand off then put the wine glass on the table. Cora was concerned with her daughter. Kathryn mischievously smirked at the blonde woman while she sipped her wine. Henry Jr. went horrified when he heard about her mother having a sex with Kathryn and yelled.

"My ears bleed! Oh my god! I can't stand hearing your story about fucking my mom. I'm outta here!" The brunette man walked off from the dining room to the backyard near the lake. Others looked at him except Regina. The brunette woman got up and spoke with a sneer to her ex-girlfriend.

"You are over-crossing the line. I swear that I wanted to slap your mouth. You made me feel angry toward you. Why are you here exactly!?"

"Why, of course, I wanted to see you and work out on our relationship. That's why I wanted to talk to you in private." Kathryn said. Regina glared at her ex-girlfriend and replied.

"You and your fantasies need to stop right now. I want nothing to do with our relationship or you. I don't want you at all. We have nothing to talk in the private. Remember that you and I broke it off years ago. It's too late. I have my girlfriend who is beside me right now and I'm happy with my relationship. How dare you to tell our story about our past! I promise you that I never want to see you again since you are here to get me back with you. This never happens."

Emma stared at the blonde woman and got up to whisper into her brunette girlfriend. Cora and Henry Sr. gaped open when they heard their daughter speaking with the harsh voice. They didn't hear it before in their life and knew that Regina was a caring person with a big heart. Kathryn held her tears and stared at her brunette ex-girlfriend while she heard the words from her.

* * *

"Regina, go after your son." The blonde woman repeated her words to Regina and looked at Cora with a reply.

"Cora, go with Regina to see Henry Jr. Mr. Mills and I will take care of this one." The elder man looked at his wife and nodded. Cora got up and squeezed Emma's forearm then went to collect her daughter away from the dining room to the backyard to find Henry Jr. It left Henry Sr., Emma and Kathryn alone in the dining room.

The blonde woman looked back at Kathryn and palmed her hands on the table while she was leaning forward to face her with a reply. The elder man looked at Emma with his curiosity. Kathryn looked back at her again with her sneer.

"Now, you ruined the dinner. I assumed that you were here for getting Regina back. That would never happen. I know Regina a bit but she said that so. Just leave her family included her alone. If you have any plans to get her back, I promise you that I would search for you no matter if I get tired or not. Your presence disgusted me more since I met you today. Regina doesn't want a relationship with you at all. She is happy with me because I understood how she has her bad days. I'm lucky to have her in my life be included in her family. I feel welcome and cherished around them. Now, you have nothing. It's your past and let her go. Is it clear?"

The blonde woman clenched her fists and got up then retorted with a harsh word. Henry Sr. gaped open while Emma had her powerful message for Kathryn and went impressive. Emma forced her smile at her while listening to the blonde woman's voice.

"I understand it very clearly but I loved her and still do today since we broke it off. It's my fault I let her go. Also, this time, I won't let her go at all and I regretted it."

"Well, you have a word to yourself. It's all about you. You focused on yourself too much since you didn't pay attention to Regina and Henry in your relationship. Therefore, you lost it and I have her. I don't treat her like my possession. I treat her like my queen. You have no rights to have her while you are battling with me. Be serious and just let Regina go. I won't make it worse. I think, no, I meant I know that you are going crazy with your plans. I am not sure about your mind. For Regina, she has a right to say no to that plan you made for her. So, get out of here before I call the cops on you." Emma murmured with a forced smile.

"Gladly." Kathryn retorted with a sneer. Regina, Cora, Henry Jr. and Henry Sr. gaped open while they focused on Emma's lecture. The brunette woman closed her mouth and ran toward her girlfriend. Emma looked at her brunette girlfriend and opened her arms to her. Regina clasped her arms around the blonde woman and hid her face on the crook of Emma's neck. The blonde woman looked at her ex-girlfriend and saw how Regina loved Emma then let her tears flow on her cheeks. The blonde woman looked back at Kathryn while rubbing her brunette girlfriend's back.

* * *

Others looked at the blonde woman and waited for her spat but it never happened in the dining room. Kathryn looked at them and left the dining room. Emma looked at them and gave a smile. They heard the front door slamming and it echoed through the walls. Regina tightened her hold and murmured.

"Thank you, Emma."

"You are welcome, babe." Emma kissed on the brown locks while comforting her in their embrace. The elders nodded at the blonde woman. Henry Jr. walked toward them and hugged them altogether. Others chuckled at the brunette man. Emma kissed on his forehead and squeezed him around her right arm.

After the dinner fiasco with Kathryn, Emma decided it was time for her to leave. Cora, Henry Sr. embraced her with the kisses on her cheeks. Henry Jr. gave her a hug and kissed on the blonde woman's cheek. Lastly, Regina walked her blonde girlfriend out to the motorcycle and they embraced together with a long-lasting kiss. Emma smiled and put her helmet on then drove away to get home.

* * *

 **A/N: As your information: I'm finishing on some stories: Fate Must Be Bitch!, Regina's Coffee Shop, Roommates, The Tunnel of The Darkness and The Beauty of The Ballet.  
**

 **These stories I mentioned above are just few chapters short so, I decided to complete them before I start with 'My Emma Swan', 'The Music of Romantics', 'The Soundless Voice', 'The Sounds of the Guitar' and 'Love Mends A Broken Heart' for the longest chapters (updates).**

 **For 'Regina & Emma', the Season TWO will be up after the longest stories. **

**Ya agree with me on the process of the updates from my stories? Just give me a review about your opinion or compliments on this chapter of 'Fate Must Be Bitch!'.**

 **Have a good weekend!**


	11. An Motorcycle Accident

**A/N: Four Chapters left. :-D**

 **BETA: Wazgood529**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: An Motorcycle Accident**

After leaving Regina's house, Emma drove her Ducati 848 EVO into a fast speed. She knew that she had a bad temper when facing the worst scenario. The blonde woman tried to shake her head but focused on the road. She was nearly arriving in the merge of the highway on her way to Boston.

The blonde woman checked on her rearview mirrors and over her shoulders. She finally pulled over to the left lane. Emma didn't realize that Kathryn was following her along to the destination.

In the red Chevrolet Camaro, the blonde woman was grinning evilly and tried to speed up when she was pursuing on her ex-girlfriend's girlfriend. She checked on the police boundaries but found none. In her mind, she mentally thanked god that she could do anything to harm Emma. She went for it and decided to check on her friend from her cell phone.

Kathryn found out that her friend settled up on the traffic which Emma would take a i-93. She mentally clapped for her evil plot to kill Emma so she could have Regina to herself. The blonde woman sped more until she saw i-93 exit. She tried to slow down but saw Emma speeding up. Kathryn watched the scene and gasped when the motorcycle flipped over the blonde woman. It was in slow-motion when she was witnessing the scene.

* * *

Emma saw the green light on her lane and sped quickly until the blue Honda Civic LX hit her hard and she fell away. Her Ducati 848 EVO flipped over her and slid toward the light pole. The cars screeched to stop the scene when they saw the accident in front of them. The blonde woman fell away from hitting on her left side and loosed her hands on the handles until she flipped over on the ground.

Her helmet was loose to get it off. The blue Honda Civic LX flipped over in the circles to hit on the opposite side of the road. The driver knocked unconscious after hitting the blonde woman. The pedestrians covered their hands on the mouths and watched the scene. Others phoned the police and ambulance. Some of them ran to them for checking their pulse.

The blonde woman was lying on the gravel road. She had blood over her face, broke her ribs and left leg. Emma crashed her left leg after flipping over but still unconsciously. The blonde woman didn't open her eyes at all after getting in a motorcycle accident.

Kathryn covered her hands over her mouth and didn't realize that it was very serious. The police and ambulance arrived in less than five minutes. The blonde woman held her breath when she watched Emma being carried in the ambulance.

It was lucky for Emma and the driver being alive. So, they were hospitalized in Massachusetts General Hospital. The driver came first to check in and the blonde woman was second to get in the hospital. The nurses hurried to get them off on the emergency room. The doctors were calling by the nurses and went to check on them for a while.

Kathryn looked at others who were shocked at the accident. She palmed her forehead to hit on her steering wheel and cursed at herself. The blonde woman realized that it was her that caused the accident in the serious situation. She sighed and decided to escape from the worst scenario.

* * *

In Massachusetts General Hospital, Emma was in the emergency room, the nurses cut her shirt and legs. The doctors checked on her emerald eyes and checked on the pulses then informed them to get her on the paddles. One of the nurses nodded and ran back toward the equipment room to get the paddles.

Some nurses went to clean the blood on the blonde woman's face and found some deep cuts on her scalp and right eyebrow. The doctor threw the clothes in the bag and informed some of them to investigate on the clothes with the police. Emma was unconsciously in her state of mind and laid there on the bed.

The doctor checked on her heart with the paddles. The blonde woman arched her chest when the paddles made the contact on her. The heart was still in flat-line. The nurse dialed up and the doctor went to do it again. Emma went in shock when the heart started to beat. Others were relieved that the blonde woman was alive.

* * *

Finally, they went to work on the check-up on the blonde woman until they found out that she had her broken ribs and left leg. They decided to fix some mishaps in the rib cage and would let her breath properly. The nurse finished helping the doctors and went to the nurses' station to inform Emma's family.

Dr. Lucas was there on her duty while she was looking on the cases until she heard the blonde woman's name. She whipped her head at the nurse who was talking to other nurse in the station and yelled.

"Where is Emma!?"

"She is in surgery right now." The nurse said.

"What happened to her?"

"She was in a motorcycle accident. The police is investigating on her case. I don't know what happened exactly." The nurse informed her right away. Dr. Lucas nodded and went to pick up the phone then searched for Regina's home number. She dialed it right away and waited.

* * *

In the surgery room, Emma was laying on the bed and had her oxygen mask on her nose and mouth. The nurse checked on her vital. Others went in a frenzy state to save the blonde woman. The doctors discussed over finding the broken ribs and searched for the close jabs to the lungs and others organs. They were relieved no organs were hit and went to fix the ribs for support.

The nurses tended to the blood flowing with the towels to pressure it little. One of the doctor finished the duty of fixing the ribs and informed another doctor to stitch it together on the wound. The nurses checked on the blood vital and gave a clear nod. Others went to help the doctor to reattach the wound on Emma's abs.

They were done with the broken ribs and moved to the left leg which it should be tended to be stitched. The nurse found the bones crashing in a wrong way and the skin was wounded open. The doctor continued to fix the bones back in the proper way and searched for the support to stay together.

Most of the time, they knew that it was not easy to heal the left leg and went to tend on the wound. The nurse handed the new needle and the doctor sighed. They crossed their fingers for Emma's recovery and focused on the stitches on the leg.

Few minutes later, they finished their surgery and it took them for hours and hours. They finally wore them out with the blonde woman's wounds. The nurse called other nurses to carry Emma's bed back to ICU.

The doctor wrote on the file and handed to the nurse who was planning to give to Emma's doctor. Emma was returning back to ICU room and the nurses went to change the hospital gown on the blonde woman since she got out of the surgery room. Others went to throw the bloodied gown in the recycled bin. Some of them helped the nurses to check on the vital and blood.

Emma was still stable in her sleep and stayed there on the bed since the nurses checked on her regularly. Most of them, they were relieved that she was still alive in the motorcycle accident and decided to leave her alone for a while to tend with their patients.

* * *

Dr. Lucas tapped her left shoe and gripped the phone to her ear. The nurses were busy pacing in the hallways and she looked at her new assistant nurse who was coming toward her with the file of her patient.

"Here is your file of Swan, Emma. She is in ICU right now. Her blood vitals are stable. Now, I am going to see another victim from that accident. Excuse me." The nurse informed her and went away. Dr. Lucas gaped open when she got the information and didn't realize that she didn't ask the nurses or others to give her a file. But she got it and heard the voice on the call then snapped her thoughts.

"Hello, this is Regina Mills speaking."

"This is Dr. Granny Lucas. I just found out that Emma was in the motorcycle accident today. Please come here in the ICU wing quickly."

"Oh my god, is Emma ok?!" Regina went panicked and tense when she got a call about her girlfriend.

"Just come here and I will explain everything as long as I have her file." The eldest woman said.

"Yes, we will be there quickly."

"Hurry please."

"Thank you for calling me." Regina replied before hanging up on the phone with Dr. Lucas. The eldest woman hung up on the call and sighed then went to look on her patient's file. She waited for the brunette woman to arrive in the ICU wing. Dr. Lucas went to tend her patients and held her file until she reached her office alone and covered her face with her hands.

* * *

In the lake house, Regina was chatting with Henry Jr. about her first date with Emma. Cora and Henry Sr. smiled at her daughter's words while they were thinking about the dinner fiasco with Kathryn. They realized that they didn't like her at all since her daughter was dating her in college while Henry was taken care by them.

The brunette woman was smitten since she got several kisses from her girlfriend. She went into her thoughts about her first date in the tower where Emma took her to see the view of Boston. She loved that place already and went to think about taking her son there one day.

The brunette man was cooing over his mom's story about the first date and asked the questions that they did everything in the restaurant. But he wanted to hear from his mom about riding on Emma's Ducati 848 EVO and wondered how it was like.

The eldest woman got up and went to get her wine from the dining table since they moved to the living room. Henry Sr. chuckled after he listened to Regina's story about the mishaps in the college. Henry Jr. took the giggles while Regina talked about her frat party and did the keg stand. Cora came back and surprised herself when she spoke lightly.

"You did a keg stand!?"

"Yes, it was long time ago, mother." Regina rolled her eyes and answered. The eldest man laughed while tending his wife with his hands. The eldest woman scoffed and sat down beside her husband on the couch then replied.

"How old were you then?"

"I was 19 years old."

"19!? Man, I wish I can see the picture." Henry Jr. commented. The brunette woman furrowed her brows and giggled at her son then smacked her hand on his chest. He laughed and winked at his mom. Cora rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist to go on. Regina talked about her experiences in the college and learned everything until she finally got her teaching license. Most of the time, they were happy that she got her everything.

They laughed at Regina's childhood from Henry's grandparents. The brunette woman groaned at listening her childhood stories and tried to wiggle her arms while she was laughing. Henry Sr. chuckled and pointed over everything the brunette woman did as a young child in the park. Cora was smiling at her memories when she was holding her daughter in her arms for the first time.

* * *

Henry Jr. was interested in these stories but decided to ask his mom for his childhood memories when Regina was taking care of him at her young age. Cora and Henry Sr. finally got quiet after hearing her son's voice. The brunette woman looked at her son with a sad smile and spoke lightly.

"You were a baby I gave a birth. It was a beautiful moment when I saw you in my arms. Your hair was so thick so I can rake my hair through it. Henry, you were starting to cry in my arms. To be honest with you, I just laughed."

"Why were you laughing at me?" The brunette man glared at her with a reply. The eldest man snickered. Cora held her laugh while looking at her daughter. Regina giggled at her moment and mumbled.

"You made a face at me so I laughed. So, why are you curious about your childhood stories? Beside, I don't mind if I could tell you any stories that I grew up to take care of you with your grandparents."

"I keep listening to your childhood stories and it made me think that I had no father figure in my life. But I knew that he was a bad influence on you since he left you that day."

The brunette woman tensed at the statement that her son explained and looked at her parents with a warning glare. Cora caught it but her husband was not paying attention. The eldest man was focusing on his memories when he got a conversation from her daughter on that day. Regina looked back at her son and spoke lightly.

"I knew your father but he had nothing with your birth or me at all."

"Why did he leave us?" The brunette man asked with curiosity.

"He didn't want to be your father so he dumped me." The brunette woman informed him with a sad smile. Henry Jr. nodded and looked at his grandparents who were having their blank faces. Regina looked at her parents with a sad smile and they heard the phone ringing from the table stand which it was beside the brunette woman in the armchair.

* * *

The brunette woman was confused and looked at the clock which it was visible on the wall near the kitchen door. It was 7:30pm. She picked the phone up and brought it to her ear then answered.

"Hello, this is Regina Mills speaking."

Regina found out that it was Emma's doctor, Dr. Granny Lucas and went worried. She heard the explanation from her and widened her eyes when she heard the two words, 'Motorcycle Accident'. It made her perk up when she yelled back on the phone.

Cora, Henry Jr. and Henry Sr. went confused at the brunette woman panicked state and listened to the conversation on the phone then widened their eyes when they heard Emma's name. They quickly got up and ran toward the front door. Regina was not far behind them and still was on the phone call with Granny.

The brunette man picked the car keys and opened the front door then ran toward his car. The eldest woman grabbed her purse and house keys. Henry Sr. collected their coats from the closet and ran toward the car quickly. The brunette woman hung up then gathered her purse and keys then locked the house. She ran toward her son's car and got in the passenger's seat.

Henry Jr. braked it and went on the speed. Regina informed her son by going to Massachusetts General Hospital. Cora and Henry Sr. were in the backseat and examined their daughter about Emma's condition. The brunette woman started to cry while explaining everything to them. The brunette man felt his heart in his throat while they drove away to Boston in an hour with no traffic.

* * *

After an hour later, they arrived in the hospital and Henry Jr. parked in the parking lot then ran toward the emergency room wing to search for his family. Regina was stomping all the way to the nurse' station and asked for ICU wing. The nurse pointed out in the hallway and explained the directions. She was absorbing the words from the nurse and thanked them then walked faster.

Cora and Henry Sr. caught up and heard their grandson's footsteps behind them. They went after their daughter's directions to ICU wing. The brunette woman found Granny standing by the nurses' station and barked. The eldest woman snapped her head to look at Regina with a surprising face.

"Granny!"

"Regina! You are here. Come with me." Granny demanded. Others nodded and followed her along. Henry Jr. was in frenzy state when he heard everything from his mom and felt like he was having a deer on the taillights face. Cora looked at her grandson with a sad smile. They arrived at the room 108. The eldest woman in the doctor's coat sighed and turned around to face Regina then spoke lightly.

"She just got out from the surgery room. She had broken ribs and left leg. She's stable but I warn you. She look worse."

"How worse?" The brunette man asked her with a panicked state. Cora rubbed her daughter's back while listening to Granny. Henry Sr. fidgeted his hands in front of him. The brunette woman pressed her lips while having her tears dripping on her cheeks. Granny looked at him with a sad smile then replied his question.

"Her ribs almost jabbed her to the death. Her left leg was broken but the skin got open. The doctors did their best to kindle the bones back inside the area. Don't worry, Emma is a survivor."

"How did you know if it is an motorcycle accident?" Cora demanded. The doctor was surprised that the eldest woman had a fire like Regina and paid her respect toward her. She answered her question.

"They are on the investigation. The BPD just came in here and got some answers from another victim. He was in accident too. But I couldn't give it away to you and you have to talk to the BPD."

"Thank you, can I see her?" Regina said. Granny nodded and gestured her hand toward the door. The brunette woman held her posture high and reached the doorknob to twist it then opened it. It revealed the blonde woman on the bed. Regina started to wail and lost her posture when she saw her.

* * *

On Emma's bed, the blonde woman was laying there like a coma patient. The machines were hooked on her chest and the antibacterial medicine was dropping through the tube toward her arm. Her bald hair started to grow in a small bristle hair. Her face was very pale with the cuts. Emma had five stitches on the right eyebrow and her nose was broken. She had her bottom lips swollen.

The blonde woman looked hell but beautiful like a goddess or angel from the heaven. She was sleeping peacefully as the oxygen mask took her breaths in a regularly pace. Her chest was not visible as the breaths got her to take it deeper. Emma was not moving at all but she stayed there. The blanket covered from her legs to the waist.

Cora went behind her daughter to take a glance over the blonde woman and covered her mouth with her hand. She was starting to cry and felt sympathy for Emma. Henry Sr. was beside his wife and saw Emma there. Henry Jr. was talking with Granny about the blonde woman's condition then went worried.

Regina turned around to face her mother and leaned her face on the eldest woman's shoulder. Cora hugged her daughter around with her arms and cooed right away. Henry Sr. strode toward the bed and caressed the blonde woman's right pale hand with his thumbs then wiped his tears with his free hand.

The brunette woman cried louder on her mother's shoulder. Henry Jr. came in the room and widened his eyes when he saw Emma there. The eldest man looked up at his grandson with a sad smile and kept caressing his thumb on Emma's right hand. The brunette man looked at his mom who was still crying and went to get her in his arms then informed Cora about Emma's condition.

They gaped at the information that Henry Jr. explained everything with Granny and BPD. They looked at Regina who was pulling herself away from the embrace of her son's arms. The brunette woman walked toward the bed which Henry Sr. was standing. The eldest man kissed his daughter and spoke lightly.

* * *

"I think that we need to leave Regina alone with her for a while. We have to stay somewhere."

"Granny told me that we can stay at Emma's apartment. It is not far from here. But Emma rarely go there since her granddaughter rented her place for a while. She gave me the keys." Henry Jr. answered. Cora and Henry Sr. nodded and decided to get them out of the hospital room while Regina stayed there with the blonde woman on the bed.

The nurse came in the room and went to check the blonde woman's vital then sent Regina a sad smile then left the room. Cora decided to stay behind in Emma's apartment while the boys went back to the lake house to pack their clothes and personal needs.

Regina looked around to find the leather chair and pulled it toward the bed beside the blonde woman's right side. She sat down and wiped her tears with her free hand then sniffled once more. The brunette woman stared at Emma and wrapped many words in her head then started to cry again.

The brunette woman reached Emma's right hand into her hand and caressed her thumbs along on the soft skin. She looked at the blonde woman's face with a straight smile. Regina sighed and heard the footsteps from the door then looked to find Granny there. The doctor walked in the room and checked on the vitals then looked at her with a sad smile.

"How long until the broken ribs heal?" Regina asked while looking back at the blonde woman's angel face.

"At least one month or more, if she recovers enough by not lifting anything."

"What about her left leg?" The brunette woman examined her right away.

"It would take six to eight weeks to heal it. She will have the physical therapy during the seventh week if her leg recovers quickly."

"Good. Will she wake up?"

"It's hard to say it by now. She's been unconscious since the accident few hours ago."

"How long ago?" Regina looked up at her with furrowed eyes and her red rimmed eyes were still there with unused tears. The brunette woman didn't realize that she had her smeared mascara on her face. Granny went to take the tissues from the bathroom and went back to her then handed it to her with a reply.

"She was in accident in two hours ago."

"Where was she?"

"On I-93."

"Oh my god. She was riding her motorcycle from my house." Regina muttered to herself. The eldest woman went confused at the brunette woman's statement and pushed it away in her thoughts. Granny nodded and left the room to check on the patient's. The brunette woman looked at the blonde woman with a reply.

"You came from my house. Why did someone do that to you?"

Emma was silent. Regina stared at her in a long time and the nurse came in the room in 30 minutes later. She looked at the female nurse and smiled at her then asked.

"If I sleep on her bed, would it hurt her ribs?"

"No. You are lucky at this time because she has broken ribs on the left side. You can sleep on the cot if you like."

"No, It will be not comfortable if I sleep on the cot." The brunette woman scrunched her nose while replying back at her.

"Ok. Just be careful with her ribs. So good night." The nurse informed her with a smile then left the room. Regina nodded at herself and pulled out her blazer then put it away on the leather chair. She walked back to the door which it was opened and went to close it with a little gap from the light in the hallway. The brunette woman turned the light off and went to the table stand.

Regina switched the lamp on and chucked her heels out on the ground then pushed Emma carefully to the little near end of the bed post. She put herself on the bed beside Emma and turned her left side to face her. The brunette woman sighed and kissed on Emma's temple then wrapped her right arm over the blonde woman's waist. She finally drifted away to get a sleep for a night. Emma was still unconscious at the moment but her left hand slowly moved to intertwine with Regina's hand lightly.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry that I wrecked your heart about this chapter. I felt like I wanted to write it down on my laptop. It was perfect in my mind. Now, you have it.**

 **Next Chapter: The Court Trial of Kathryn Nolan.**

 **Please review!**


	12. The Court Trial of Kathryn Nolan

**A/N: I have Chapter 13 and 14 typed up and now, they are waiting for my beta to edit it up.**

 **So, I'm working on the epilogue for this story. Yes, this is coming to an end.**

 **In this chapter, I would like to honor my friend, Rondaday1. Thank you Ronda for your wonderful story and now, you are in this chapter.**

 **Also, Mr. Gold's background about him and Emma Swan's life.**

 **BETA: Wazgood529**

 **Enjoy on your ride along!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Court Trial of Kathryn Nolan**

A few weeks later, Emma was still in a coma and Henry Jr. was there everyday to ensure that the blonde woman was in stable condition. Of course, he gave updates to his family. Most of time, it was to Regina, who was still fearing that Emma would decide to give up since she was on the way to finish her treatment with breast cancer. There was no choice for her to stay around in the hospital room.

For Henry Jr., he kept telling stories about himself and remembering every moment when his mom was taking care of him when he was young. He talked while the nurses came to check on Emma's vitals and change the dressings on her left leg. Emma's broken ribs healed properly in a month since the surgery. She was lucky to be alive.

Granny came in the room with Emma's file and saw the brunette man. He paused with his talk and looked up at her with a smile. The eldest woman checked on the emerald eyes for no reactions and sighed then went to write it down. The brunette man was watching what Granny was doing to the blonde woman and asked.

"No improvements?"

"No, but she is still stable."

"Ok. I hope she wakes up soon." Henry replied with a frown while looking at the blonde woman's angel face. Emma was finally breathing on her own pace.

"I understand. It's nice to see you since your mom was having a lack of sleep in here." Granny informed him with a chuckle.

"You know my mom. She is still scared to lose her." The brunette man said. The eldest woman nodded and waved her hand before leaving the room. Henry looked back at her and continued. He caressed his thumb on the blonde woman's right hand.

"You have to wake up. My mom is so scared to lose you. Come on, open your eyes. We miss you."

The brunette man finally got up and kissed on Emma's temple which it was little far from the scar on the forehead. He leaned backward and sighed then left the room. The nurse came in to change the hospital gown then left the room.

* * *

In Boston University campus, the students, faculty and everyone knew about Emma Swan's condition and went to send the condolences on her recovery. It left Regina alone in her office and working on the paperwork since she taught her classes after Emma's hospital. She had been frustrated with her lack of sleep and barely eating.

Of course, she was still worrying about her girlfriend's condition back in the hospital. The brunette woman couldn't focus on her teaching classes and everything else. Her mother made her go back to work and focus on what she was supposed to do in her day times.

Regina went to her girlfriend's apartment not far from the campus and slept there after her teaching classes in Criminal Justice and practically lived there for few weeks. Cora and Henry Sr. went back to the lake house and took care of it while she was not here. Henry Jr. stayed with her for a while so he could take his time to look around in Boston.

The brunette woman was pleased that she had some peace in the apartment and went to get some sleep that she wanted to make up for. Every time, she went to sleep and she always gets nightmares. It snapped her out of her zone and went to work on her paperwork alone in the kitchen while her son was sleeping on the couch in the living room.

Emma's apartment was very small. It had two bedrooms and two full bathrooms. It was very cozy inside there and had a beautiful view of the city. The furniture was similar to the blonde woman's dorm room. There were decorations on the walls and the Christmas lights were hanging around on the walls. The flowers were in front of the windows. The kitchen were in modern style with the new updated appliances.

The brunette woman was very pleased that she didn't have to look for a new place to move in for her work. She had a place that she could loan from her girlfriend. In her thoughts, it went to Emma all the time. Henry Jr. was there to comfort her and talk several times about her work or his time with friends. It was their distraction since the accident.

* * *

A few days later, Regina had her day off from work and she was sitting on the bench outside in front of the Criminal Justice department. It was a beautiful day and she was glad that it was a sunny weather out there. The brunette woman took her paperwork to work while she was sitting there with a peaceful day while the students took their chattering and playing on the field.

The brunette woman listened to the music near her bench. It was the marching band on the field practicing their march. She smiled to herself while she was enjoying the jazz music through her ears. She didn't notice Mr. Gold coming toward her and focused on her work until the raspy voice interrupted her peace.

"May I sit there?"

Regina looked up at him and gave a forced smile. Mr. Gold gestured his hand to point on the empty seat beside her. She nodded her head and gestured him to sit down. He nodded and sat down beside her then looked at the field which the students were playing. The brunette woman finished her paperwork and gathered in the briefcase until she heard the raspy voice again.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Thank you for asking." The brunette woman said with a forced smile. Mr. Gold looked at her with a chuckle then back to the fields.

"No problem. I know that I was not supposed to be a nosy person in your business. But for my concerns, how is Ms. Swan?" He said.

"She is still stable. No changes at all." Regina replied with a nod. They went silent again. Mr. Gold scratched his neck and continued with his raspy voice. She looked at him and waited.

"I know Ms. Swan very well since she came here in her freshman year. To be honest with you, she was very nervous."

"How did you know her?" The brunette woman was curious about her girlfriend's life and asked. He chuckled and shook his head then explained right away.

"I was a family friend to her parents, Mary Margaret and David Nolan. I knew them since they were young in high school in Maine. For myself, I was born and raised in Maine. Also, I moved here to Boston because of Emma."

"Wait a minute, you followed her along?" Regina furrowed her brows and stuttered her words. She couldn't believe that Mr. Gold was like a stalker. He chuckled and shook his head then replied.

"No, I was making sure that Emma is ok with her life. Listen to me, she is a wonderful person since her parents dumped her on the road and got into a car accident. I wasn't expecting it to be happen to her. Mary Margaret and David were planning to get away from their parents. I didn't know why they did it after dumping their baby out on the road."

"Where were you then?"

"I was in school. I heard the rumors around in the town. It was a small town. But I heard someone from my class and I found out that Mary Margaret just birthed her baby girl. I decided to get out of school and went to search for them. It was no luck at this time. I went back to school and finished it. Then I moved out to New York City for a while."

"How old were they?" Regina asked.

"They were 17 or 18 at that time they died."

"What's next for you to do around in New York City?" The brunette woman said.

"I was in New York City, I was working in a pawn shop since I was younger and I worked hard to get my teaching degree from New York University. Then I finished with my PH.D. quickly before you came in your graduate school. I realized you immediately since we hired you to be our professor in Criminal Justice Department."

"Oh." Regina replied with her surprised look. He laughed and continued with his raspy voice. She was thinking about Emma's life since her parents died in the car accident.

"At the first, I saw Emma there in the police station while I was interning for the NYPD. I was surprised that I found her there so I kept track of her for a while. In few weeks later, she was moving out to Boston so I made a decision to move out too. Then she went here and I applied to be a professor in here. The rest of history is here since she came here in her freshman year."

"Thank you for telling me your story. How did you know Mary Margaret and David Nolan well?" Regina inquired it with her furrowed brows. He shook his head and continued with a sigh.

"Not long but they were the best couple in the high school. Everyone wanted to be their friends."

"Oh."

"Yes, do you know Granny Lucas?" Mr. Gold asked with his questioning look. The brunette woman nodded with a reply.

"Yes, Emma's doctor."

"She was my classmate and she contacted me before I came here. I told her that I found Emma here. So she made her decision to move here and took her granddaughter with her. Is it Ruby?"

"Ruby Lucas, she was here for the graduate school event with Belle." The brunette woman said. Mr. Gold pointed his bony finger in the air and nodded with understanding. Regina looked at him and spoke lightly.

"You, Granny, Ruby and who's else?"

"That's all. Only three of us who came to Boston to watch over Emma." He shrugged and continued. The brunette woman asked with her curiosity.

"Why?"

"We wanted to make sure that she is ok before we give up on everything for her." Mr. Gold looked at her and mumbled with a sigh. Regina chuckled and spoke lightly.

"Like her godfathers or something."

"Something like that." He said with a chuckle. The brunette woman nodded while looking out on the fields. He sighed and got up then spoke lightly.

"Thank you for listening and I have to go back to work. See you around. Please give my regards to Granny and Emma." Mr. Gold tipped his head and walked away. Regina was wrapping the words in her head and wondered how hell Mr. Gold knew Emma's life then sighed. She finally gathered her things and went back to her office for her last class at 11am.

* * *

Not long after Regina's class at 11am, she drove away to Massachusetts General Hospital and wanted to see her girlfriend. The brunette woman arrived in the ICU wing and found Emma's room not far from the nurses' station. She came in to find her son sleeping on the couch and chuckled. Regina strode toward the couch and kissed on the brunette man's temple then replied.

"Henry, wake up."

"Oh! Is Emma awake?" Henry Jr. shot up from the couch and panicked right away. The brunette woman giggled and shook her head with a retort.

"No, she is not awake yet."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I fell asleep."

"It's allright. I just arrived from work. So, thank you for being here."

"No problem, you are my mom and I could stay if you like."

"Thank you. Any condition?"

"Oh yes, Granny wanted to talk to you when you get here."

"Thank you sweetie." Regina said and looked at her girlfriend who was still sleeping peacefully then sighed. She walked back to find Granny there at the nurses' station. The nurses glanced over her and smiled. Granny looked around to find the brunette woman walking toward her then replied.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Miss Mills."

"Please call me, Regina. So what's up with Emma's condition?"

"It's improving. Her left leg healed quickly than we thought. Her ribs healed perfectly. We tested her with the physical movements. She responded quickly. I think that she is almost ready to wake up anytime. I don't know if it's today or tomorrow. I meant, anytime."

"That's good?"

"Yes, it's good. So, are you planning to stay here overnight?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you for informing me."

"You are welcome. Oh! BPD just came here today to inform you that they found the suspect. They will come here tomorrow to have some questions with you." Granny said.

"Thanks. I will." Regina replied with a smile. She turned around and walked inside the room. Henry fell asleep twice on the couch. The brunette woman shook her head and went to sit down on the leather armchair which it was beside Emma's bed. She looked at the blonde woman for a while. Regina smiled at herself while she reached her hand on Emma's right hand and spoke lightly.

"It's almost a month. The BPD found your suspect so they would have several questions. I don't know who did it to you but look on the bright side, I'm here for you no matter what. I wish I could be the first person to say three words to you but I couldn't wait because you haven't woken yet."

"She will." Henry Jr. muttered while closing his eyes. Regina looked at her son with a chuckle and continued.

"Since when?"

"You just said it." The brunette man opened his left eye while staring at his mom with a smile on his face. She rolled her eyes and waved her dismissal hand. He chuckled and went to sleep right away. The nurse came in the room with a smile. Regina looked up at her and nodded. The nurse checked on the bandage on the left leg and doubled-checked on the vitals.

* * *

The brunette woman stared at the chemotherapy which was needled on the veins. The nurse looked at her and followed the gaze of point then spoke lightly.

"Oh, an another cancer patient."

"You are new here?"

"Yes, I am. It's my first day."

"Congratulations." Regina replied with a smile. The nurse nodded and went to write down with a reply.

"I remember being younger and she was a beautician and she was the only person who did my hair. I remember going to her house and family dinners and being so spoiled. I moved out of state for a few years and came back when my grandmother got sick. I remembered she was always nice to me."

"What was her name?" The brunette woman asked.

"Leona. She was a Breast Cancer Patient." The nurse looked up at her with a sad smile. Regina flicked her hand to go on. Henry Jr. woke up and shifted his position to sit up on the couch then listened to the nurse's story. The nurse sighed and continued with her story while she remembered her memories of Leona.

"Then my dad got killed and it seemed like our relationship changed. My family always said that I'm the spitting image of my father. After my grandmother got sick and went in the hospital. I went to be with my family and my auntie came and when she saw me. She almost passed out. She used to say that 'you look so much like your father, it's scary'. It got to a point where it was hard to be in the same house with any of my family without that statement. I wanted to be there for her while she got sick."

"That's terrible." Regina mumbled. The nurse chuckled with a nod then wiped her tears with a reply.

"I do miss her everyday. She always spoiled me when I was little. Yes I'm was a spoiled brat. So, she was the one of the strongest women I know. After a double mastectomy, she never gave up till her last breath. I wanted to be that strong and I try to do that everyday of my life."

"That's beautiful. You keep that way and be proud of yourself. I am sure that she watch you everyday."

"Oh she is." The nurse nodded with a retort. Others laughed. The brunette woman asked with her curiousity.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Ronda."

"Thank you Ronda for your story. I am sure that you would do same to other patients' families and friends. It put them in the step where you were in your life. For me, I am there for Emma since I met her few months ago."

"You are lucky. You know that?" Ronda said.

"No, I don't."

"I almost had no chance to see her when I was trying to see her in the hospital. But I just got a little bit of time to see her before she died."

"I'm sorry about your loss."

"That's fine. She died last year." Ronda smiled with a reply before leaving the room. Henry Jr. sighed. Regina looked at Emma once again with a response.

* * *

"I don't want to lose you." The brunette woman got up and kissed on the blonde woman's temple then gestured her son to be with her while they walked out until the noises stopped them from going out of the room. They looked at each other and slowly turned around to face the noises from the IV bag.

Regina stared at the bag and followed the tube on the way to the blonde woman's hand. It was moving slightly. Henry Jr. gasped loudly. The brunette woman moved her eyes to follow up to Emma's face. Finally, the emerald eyes opened to stare at her. She covered her hand on her mouth while staring at the blonde woman. The brunette man finally smiled. The brunette woman slowly moved forward to the bed and replied.

"Emma, you are awake."

"Wa—" Emma said with a dry throat. Henry Jr. strode toward the nightstand and grabbed the fresh water in the cup with a straw then handed to her. The blonde woman closed her mouth around the straw and drank slowly. Regina was not replying anything but went shockingly that Emma was waking up.

The blonde woman finished with her drink and thanked him then looked at her brunette girlfriend. She stared at her for a while. The brunette man decided to leave for getting Granny to check on her. Regina was literally crying and lunged on Emma's chest. The blonde woman closed her eyes and slowly reached her arm around the brunette woman's back then rubbed on it.

Granny barged in after getting an information from Henry Jr. She gasped loudly. Regina leaned backward and wiped her tears then looked at the eldest doctor. The nurse came to help her. Granny checked on the emerald eyes and went to examine on her body until she nodded at the nurse. Emma tried to get up but Regina helped her to do it. Emma gulped and replied.

"How long have I been here?"

"It's been almost a month. You were in coma."

"After what?" The blonde woman questioned with her furrowed brows.

"Your motorcycle accident."

"What? How!?" She replied. Regina didn't say anything. Henry Jr. was standing beside his mom and waited. Granny sighed and explained right away.

"You had broken ribs, fractured left leg and scar on your forehead. Your ribs healed fine and your left leg went well but you have only 3 weeks left to heal it."

"Ok." Emma replied after absorbing every words from her doctor and looked at her brunette girlfriend. Regina smiled at her. The brunette man nodded at her. The blonde woman sighed and spoke lightly.

"What's else?"

"The BPD will come tomorrow to question you and Regina about the accident. They found their suspect. That's all I know."

"Thank you, will I get discharge today or do you need to run some tests?"

"Some tests then you will be discharged tomorrow if you feel ready." Granny said.

"Yes please and thank you. Oh, I'm hungry." Emma said. Others laughed. The eldest woman shook her head and gestured her hand at the nurse who nodded. Granny nodded at Regina and left the room.

* * *

It left Regina, Emma and Henry Jr. alone in the room. The brunette woman sat down on the edge of the bed and spoke lightly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Lousy." The blonde woman said while grabbing the cup and swallowed some of it from the straw. The brunette man rocked his heels while waiting. Regina nodded and caressed her thumb on her girlfriend's right hand. Emma finished with her cup and retort.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. I'm happy that you woke up." Regina said.

"Me too. I think I'm going to catch up with my grandparents about you. See you later."

"Goodbye." Emma replied. The brunette woman giggled and kissed on the blonde woman's temple. She rolled her eyes and wrapped her left hand on Regina's neck then gave a proper kiss on their lips. They smiled into a kiss and broke it off then went happily.

* * *

The next day, BPD came in Emma's room and greeted the ladies. The blonde woman showered and changed her clothes which Regina got her from the blonde woman's apartment. Emma waved her hand. They tipped their police hats at them. Henry Jr. was staying in the apartment for a while.

The blonde woman sat up on the bed and waited. The brunette woman was still standing while the nurse was checking on the vitals on Emma then left the room. One of the police officer was Mulan Fa and she was the Chinese woman in the black uniform. The ladies looked at her while the female police officer spoke up.

"Hello, my name is Mulan Fa and this is my partner, Stephen Mudd."

"Nice to meet you." Emma said. Others nodded and continued.

"We are investigating your case. We found our suspect. Before we go on with our questions, do you mind if you want some privacy alone?"

"It is fine. This is my girlfriend, Regina Mills." The blonde woman gestured at the brunette woman beside her. Others widened their eyes and waved their hands. The ladies were surprised at the gestures and nodded in unison.

"My apologies." Stephen said while looking at the brunette woman. Regina shook her head and sat down on the leather armchair. Mulan sighed and replied.

"As you see, Ms. Mills and Ms. Swan, we mentioned that we found the suspect that caused your motorcycle accident with another victim."

"Who is it?"

"We believed that it was Miss Kathryn Nolan. Do you know her?"

Emma and Regina widened their eyes at the name of the lady. Mulan caught their looks and knew that they realized that name then nodded at him to get out of the room while they had a privacy time. Stephen nodded and informed them that he would guard the door. Other nodded and spoke lightly.

"I can tell by your looks. You both knew her."

"Yes, she was my ex-girlfriend." Regina retorted. The blonde woman nodded with her fist clenching. Mulan pressed her lips and nodded then wrote it on her pad. Emma sighed and continued.

"Yes, we knew her since I met her in a formal introduction when we had the dinner together at Regina's house in Westminster."

"When was that?"

"I don't remember." The blonde woman replied quickly. Regina looked at her girlfriend and spoke lightly while she remembered the date.

"It was last month, I believed that it was February 22 and it was Emma's check up appointment before we went to my house for dinner with my family."

"Oh. The same day as you got in accident?" Mulan asked. The blonde woman nodded and continued.

"After I left Regina's home and went on the way to my dorm in Boston University. It was on i-93."

"The area that you ended up in the accident. I traced everything that you got held in that area. It led to Kathryn Nolan since I got questions with your other victim in the blue Honda Civic LX."

"How?" The brunette woman asked.

"The victim told us that he was doing her favor and mentioned that name. So, I investigated on the phones calls and traced everything else. It had a proof that Miss Nolan did it."

"Oh." Emma said. Mulan nodded and asked.

"Will you testify in the court?"

"If it's my case with Miss Nolan, it would be yes." The blonde woman replied. The female police officer nodded and informed quickly.

"The court trial will be March 14th. You will be notified with your jury's attorney."

"Thank you." Regina said while giving a nod. Other nodded and left the room with Stephen. Emma was shocked and looked at the door. The brunette woman held her head with her hands and sighed.

They knew that they would have a court trial soon. In their thoughts, they went wondering about Kathryn's plan to be against her. Regina decided to call her parents quickly. Emma went to the bathroom and splashed the water on her face then finished with her personal needs. The nurse came to discharge them right away after getting notified from Granny Lucas.

The blonde woman thanked the nurse and gestured her brunette girlfriend to come with her. They came out to meet Granny there at the nurses' station. The eldest woman nodded at her nurses and turned around to see them with the smiles.

Regina was in conversation with her parents on the phone call. Emma hugged her doctor and thanked her then strode away to the entrance of the hospital. The brunette woman ended her call and tugged the blonde woman to her car then the ladies got in the car and drove away to Emma's apartment.

* * *

On the day of March 14, Emma was nervous about the court trial. She went worried about her girlfriend most of the time because Regina always sneered at the thoughts of Kathryn, her ex-girlfriend who was attempting to murder someone she loved. The blonde woman tried to calm her down but it didn't work until Henry Jr. took over her position.

Cora and Henry Sr. went there to support Emma in the apartment and talked with her out of everything. They offered their lawyer to work out with her. The blonde woman tried to deny their offer but Regina agreed with her parents on the condition. Emma went ahead to take the offer and went to work out on everything she had against Kathryn.

Emma and her lawyer went to the United State District Court for few investigations on her case with the police officers from BPD. Mulan and Stephen were there to claim their statement that the lawyer collected information and thanked them. The blonde woman was slightly nervous on that day and just wanted her girlfriend by her side but Regina was not there because of work.

Henry Jr. went to pick his mom at the campus and waited for her to come out of the building to meet him in his car. Cora and Henry Sr. were on the way to meet them at the courthouse. Emma was still looking around in the hallway and waited for her family to come see her. The lawyer was still discussing with the police officers about the case.

* * *

Until few minutes later, Emma was sitting on the bench in the hallway and heard the footsteps then looked up at the blonde woman who was still smirking. She held a gasp while she was staring at Kathryn, in her orange jumpsuit and handcuffed behind her back with two strong policemen.

They stared at each other for few minutes until Emma heard her name calling by her brunette girlfriend and looked at them on the opposite direction from Kathryn. Regina was walking faster and others were trying to catch up with her. Kathryn looked at her ex-girlfriend with a chuckle. The brunette woman didn't pay attention to her and focused on Emma's emerald eyes.

The blonde woman got up from sitting on the bench and strode away to her brunette girlfriend. Regina opened her arms and embraced her tightly while she was whispering in Emma's ear with few soothing words. Kathryn's chuckles faltered to a sneer at them. Cora raised her eyebrows and glared at the blonde woman behind Emma's back. Henry Sr. tried to talk down with his wife but kept his glare at her for a while. Henry Jr. was paying attention at Emma and his mom.

The brunette woman was relieved that she reached her blonde girlfriend on time before their court trial started at 2pm. She kissed Emma's temple and swayed their bodies a little bit before Emma's lawyer came toward them with the greetings. The ladies broke their embrace off and looked at her.

"Hello, my name is Ashley Monroe. I'm taking over Ms. Swan's case since her lawyer is not here at this moment. I apologize for this last minute plans. She gave me the file that she collected from Ms. Swan and the police officers. So, court will begin soon as I give you some time to catch up. We will come in like five minutes. Is it ok?"

"Sure, thanks. It's nice to meet you, Ms. Monroe." Emma said.

"You too. So, who are they?" Ashley asked.

"This is my girlfriend, Regina Mills and her son, Henry Mills Jr. Her parents are Cora Mills and Henry Mills Sr. They are my family."

"Nice to see your faces. Oh, Mallory sent her regards to you, Mrs. Mills."

"Thank you, Ms. Monroe." Cora said with a smile. The police officers who were guarding the doors and others finally entered in the court. They looked behind Emma's lawyer and gestured her to do it. Ashley looked at them and nodded then gestured them to go in. Henry Jr. shooed his grandparents to go with him. Regina and Emma were behind them with Ashley. They talked about her trial with Kathryn. The ladies intertwined their hands and nodded at Ashley's talks until they reached the Prosecutor's area.

The brunette woman kissed on Emma's lips and smiled while they squeezed their hands together then broke it off. Emma went with her lawyer to sit down on the chairs which faces the judge. The audience behind the sides of Prosecutor and Defendant's tables were filling up with the people and lawyers even some reporters.

The doors opened by revealing Kathryn with her lawyer and policemen. They walked to the defendant's table. They waited for the judge to show up in the court trial. Cora, Henry Sr. and Henry Jr. took an opportunity to look around in the room. Regina was sending her glares at her ex-girlfriend's back while she was standing behind her girlfriend.

* * *

Few minutes later, the judge appeared from the backroom and walked up to his desk. The audience finally sat down and listened to the court. Emma was fidgeting her hands under the desk while Ashley shuffled some papers in the file while they listened to the judge's announcements.

It took them long to wait for everything to prove that Kathryn's attempted murder statement. Emma was relieved that the defendant was guilty for the attempted murder charges and received ten years in the prison. The judge hammered on the order and stood up. The policemen walked to the blonde woman in the orange jumpsuit and grabbed her arms.

The audience whipped their head to look at Kathryn who was yelling at Regina. The brunette woman stared at her ex-girlfriend with a blank look. Emma was hugging Henry Jr. while they ended their trial. Ashley was looking at the blonde woman who was still struggling against her hold with the policemen.

"Regina! Regina! I love you! Not Emma!" Kathryn repeatedly yelp after her ex-girlfriend. The crowd were afraid that the blonde woman went under the crazy control. The policemen giggled and held her back to the entrance of the courtroom until they were out of the sight.

Cora and Henry Sr. went to hug the blonde woman and kissed over her face. Emma laughed and smiled at them with her thanks. Ashley patted her back with a nod then waved her hand at them and left with other lawyers. Regina was still focusing on her ex-girlfriend until she felt someone's hand on her shoulder and looked at her. It was Emma who was giving a small smile.

The brunette woman lunged at her girlfriend and placed a kiss on her lips. Henry Jr. groaned at the intimate contact between the ladies and walked out of the courtroom. The elder woman laughed out of the blue while she was striding away behind the brunette man. Henry Sr. shook his head and chuckled then followed his wife along.

* * *

Regina smiled at Emma. The blonde woman grinned. The ladies broke their embrace and intertwined their hands while they walked out of the room until they reached their car. They decided to celebrate in Emma's apartment with Cora's tasty dinner of Italian. Regina went to help her mom out while Emma and Henry Sr. chatted about their life. Henry Jr. went to hang out with his friends at the basketball court near the blonde woman's apartment.

It went well for Emma. She received her life back and looked at her brunette girlfriend who was laughing with her mom in the kitchen. The blonde woman knew that she survived through her ups and downs while she was with Regina for a short time. Emma didn't regret everything. She was glad that she met her in her graduate studies and decided to go on with her studies until she graduated.

Henry Sr. kept chatting about his experiences in the business with the trades from the international businesses. Emma was half paying attention to him but kept looking at Regina for a while. The eldest man paused and looked at the blonde woman who was grinning then followed her gaze of point toward his daughter. He raised his eyebrow at Emma and nudged her then whispered into her ear.

"Are you thinking about marrying her? Cora and I would like to give you our blessings."

Emma started to blush after Henry Sr. laughed at her face. Regina and Cora turned around to hear him laughing then looked at the blonde woman with their raised eyebrows. The blonde woman shook her head and decided to go in the bathroom. The elder man kept laughing and went grinning at his daughter.

The brunette woman narrowed her eyes at her father and heard the footsteps from the foyer. It was Henry Jr. He walked inside the living room and looked at his grandpa who was still laughing. Emma came out from the bathroom and had a red face then went to her bedroom. Regina shook her head and beckoned her son to help them out. The brunette man was glad to do it for them. Henry Sr. chuckled and breathed deeply then he went to watch television while they waited for dinner.

* * *

 **A/N: Next Chapter: Emma's Remission with Breast Cancer.**

 **Please review.**


	13. Emma's Remission

**A/N: I already have two chapters left. So, enjoy it with your smile.**

 **BETA: Wazgood529**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Emma's Remission with Breast Cancer**

Several weeks later, Regina and Emma's relationship grew stronger and the ladies took each other on dates every weekend. The blonde woman took her studies very seriously before her graduation in two months. She felt her confidence to grow in her mind and body. Emma was in a happy state since she got her family who cared about her health and everything else that she worked through her life with ups and downs.

Henry Jr. healed the blonde woman with his wisdom in words. He helped her out by making decision through Emma's life before graduating with her M.S. in Criminal Justice. Cora and Henry Sr. gave their support to her since they got a weekly dinner at their place in Westminster since Regina moved in Emma's apartment not long after the court trial.

It was Emma's idea to ask Regina to move in her place so the brunette woman kept denying her offer until her mother suggested her to take it before she regretted her decision. Henry Sr. decided to take over the lake house for their retirement. Henry Jr. went back and forth to live in two places until he decided to take his grandpa's business while he was applying to Boston University for his undergrad years.

Emma was happy to help the brunette man to take whether courses he made through his undergrad years. Regina was thrilled that her son was making a big decision to take over her father's business. The eldest man was honored to hand his business to his grandson and decided to take him under his wing to observe and study on the business plans.

The eldest woman was retired from her work as the mayor in Storybrooke and decided to move to New York City for her daughter and grandson to be raised in beside her husband. Henry Sr., who made the decision to be promoted as a CEO in his business which it branched on half of few cities such as Chicago, Los Angeles, New York City and Boston. He succeeded his work to show that he was a best CEO for the Mills Hotels. He was famous for the Mills hotels.

Henry Jr. and his mother officially lived in Emma's place for a while and took over some furniture that Emma sold to Goodwill. Everything was new but some remained for a long time. Henry Jr. made his bedroom to be his and decided to make some changes in his room. Regina took the master bedroom to be partnered with her girlfriend when they were on the dates on the weekends. The brunette man didn't mind to hang out with them in the afternoons before sending them off to be alone for a night.

Emma sometimes worked in her place rarely but used her time in her dorm room. She had been easily focusing on her studies when the exams were coming up. Regina didn't mind if she took her time alone in her place for a while. Sometimes, the ladies made the decision to sleep in their place for some days but not everyday like they used to do that when they started to be an official couple.

Cora and Henry Sr. were happy that Regina and Emma stayed together since Kathryn's outburst in the courtroom. They heard that Kathryn went off to the big prison in Minnesota and stayed away from their favorite couple. Most of time, they were relieved that they didn't need to worry about her daughter's time with Emma.

* * *

When it came to the midterm weeks, Emma was frustrated and stressed with her studies. Regina left her alone to do her work. Henry decided to work under his grandfather's business as he took a part-time job. It was funny when he decided to come out to his family that he decided to retire from his job as a solider.

The brunette woman found out from her son and went in a good shock. Emma supported him and smiled. Cora and Henry Sr. went in a shock too. Henry Jr. thought that it was a good idea but his mom lunged after him. Others laughed at his startled expression.

The brunette man finished his resigned letter to the army that he worked for few years and received the honorary discharge from his captain then went relieved. Regina worked out on his plan to apply everything that he needed to be a college student to learn the business stuffs. The brunette woman was happy to help him out while she was working on the grading.

The blonde woman was very disappointed in herself when she came to the class and missed everything since she got in an accident. Her professors were willingly to help her out with extra work of tutoring. She was half-happy that she tried to catch up on some work that she missed for a month and half. Her body healed well. Emma took her physical therapy for weeks until her left leg healed properly to walk in a right state.

Her blonde hair grew short in a tomboy look. She used the gel to make the Mohawk to scare her girlfriend in the class. Regina was startled and screamed for the hair but got used to it for few weeks. Emma smiled at herself while she styled her short hair until she stopped it.

* * *

For her breast cancer, it almost disappeared inside her body as she took the chemotherapy after her bed rest in the hospital. Granny helped her out to relive through the therapy with her left leg for a good thirty minutes. Regina was there to help her out everyday.

Emma was very thrilled that she felt lighter than before. She was happy that her girlfriend found her free time to be there for her on her appointment. They talked about their days in the campus. The brunette woman made her time to tell her stories about her son. The blonde woman listened and cackled every time when Regina made a look.

Henry Jr. came to check on them in the hospital after his work. Every time, he brought the food to his mom but found out that Emma was feeling nauseous when she smelt the food. The brunette man apologized and made a mental note when he didn't bring the food until he was asked for it. The blonde woman was grateful that Henry Jr. made a good effort for her.

They chatted through the brunette man's new work and asked some questions that they were curious about the hotel in Boston. He was promoted highly than he was expected to be working under the front desk to cooperate with his hotel guests. Regina went to see him few times when she was having a lunch date with her father.

Emma was jealous of Henry Jr. and Regina's bond as the mother and son bond. She often wondered if she was cut to be a mother for the children if she wanted one with her girlfriend. The blonde woman frequently dozed off while others chatted about the work. Emma always focused on her future if she wanted to take care of a child on her own while she was studying on her girlfriend and Henry Jr.

* * *

The other night, Emma was resting on the couch and watching her newly 40 inches flat screen television, of course with a Smart TV LED screen. It was connected with Henry Jr.'s game consoles. She was blanketing herself with the throw pillows behind her head. The coffee table was half full of her dinner and drinks.

Regina and Henry Jr. were taking themselves out in Storybrooke for their good friend's funeral. Cora and Henry Sr. were with them at that time. Emma stayed behind since she was shooting herself with her midterm exams. Others understood her reason but the brunette woman refused to leave unless she forced her to get out of their place and go with them.

Emma rolled her eyes at her thought about her girlfriend who pouted at her. Cora tugged her daughter by her hand and yelled at her. Henry Jr. rolled his eyes and gathered their bags then went to follow his grandpa on the way. The blonde woman felt relieved when she was alone in her apartment and watched some stupid show on the television screen.

She made herself a spinach lasagna which Regina made for her and ate half of it. The blonde woman finally laid on the couch and went silent. The screen was still in the static for a while. She furrowed her brows when the phone rang on the table stand beside the black leather couch. Emma reached the phone from the stand and answered on the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi!" Regina slurred.

"Are you drunk at the moment?"

"No!" The brunette woman teased with a giggle. Emma rolled her eyes and spoke lightly.

"Now, what are you doing?"

"Playing a drink dart! Did you play it before?"

"A Drink Dart? What hell is that?"

"When you aim at the target, if it hit bulls' eyes and you won't drink. If you hit anywhere far from the bulls eye and you have to drink three shots." The brunette woman said with a giggle. Henry Jr. yelled over her in the background and she cheered then drank three shots then belched.

"Oh ew." Emma replied after scrunching her nose. Regina laughed loudly and replied.

"Henry!" The blonde woman narrowed her eyes while she tried to hear the brunette man's talk toward her brunette girlfriend but it was in the static every time. The brunette woman laughed while struggling with her cell phone. The brunette man scolded his mother and it made Emma giggle.

"Sorry, mom is very drunk after taking like 10 shots. So, why did she call you?" Henry replied.

"Hello Henry, I'm doing good. Thank you for asking." Emma mocked politely. The brunette man laughed softly with a retort.

"You are funny. So, I think that I have to take Mom out from the Rabbit Hole. To be honest, she is very drunk. She - MOM! You get down from the bar table. I swear to god; I will drag you outside!" The blonde woman covered her mouth with a hand from hiding her laughter.

"MOM! YOU ARE DEAD! I'm going to get you right now. Emma, hold a minute." The brunette man explained while he was holding a cell phone on his left hand and striding away to the bar where Regina sang in her slurs with her vodka shots. The crowd in the background cheered loudly. Henry Jr. yelped after his mom poured the vodka bottle over him. Emma gasped after hearing the liquid pouring on him then laughed.

"Mom, you poured the $100 Vodka Bottle. Come down!" Henry yelled. The cellphone was still in his left hand and it was on the speaker. Regina blew a raspberries at him and played like a child on the bar. The brunette man threw his free hand in the air and caught his mom's hand down then grabbed her waist by his free arm. They finally got out of the building and the brunette woman was still yelling in Henry Jr.'s ear.

* * *

The blonde woman heard a yell from Regina in the background and the vehicle door slam on the way. Henry Jr. was glaring at his mom while pulling out the cell and spoke lightly. Regina was making a noise on the window and whimpered. She was fisting on the window on the repeat. The brunette man luckily locked the doors and won't open the door at all.

"Mom is in the car and she couldn't get out at all because I automatically locked her inside. So, she is still whimpering and pouting at me. So, I think that she is sad."

"Because she wanted to drink more."

"Hell to the no. I won't make her to be an alcoholic. I am going to take her to our old home. So, we miss you."

"I miss you both. How was the funeral?"

"Sad but beautiful. It was our good friend, Graham."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks." He replied with a smile. Henry looked at his mom who was still whimpering and crying in her seat. Regina wailed after fisting on the window and her tears was dripping on her cheek. The brunette man was confused at his mom's breakdown and spoke again.

"Mom just cried. I meant she had her tears on her face. I don't know what is going on with her."

"Oh, let me talk to her."

"What if she gets out and run back to the Rabbit Hole!?" The brunette man yelped on the cell. The blonde woman rolled her eyes and said.

"Just hand a goddamn phone to her."

Henry sighed dramatically. He nodded at himself and clicked the button to unlock the door then opened the door with a reply.

"Emma wants to talk to you."

Regina nodded and hiccupped then reached the cellphone with a retort. The brunette man rolled his eyes and closed the door then walked around toward the driver's seat. He got in and buckled himself in then drove away from the parking lot on their way to home.

"Hi."

"Are you ok?" Emma asked.

"No."

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I want more." The brunette woman whispered while wiping her tears. Henry Jr. showed his sigh in a dramatic way to prove Emma that he was sick of it. Emma barely hid her laugh after hearing the brunette man's sigh in the background. Regina looked at her son with a semi-glare and almost started to wail.

"What is more?" The blonde woman was confused with her quip.

"Drinks." Regina whimpered before wailing over herself. Emma pulled the phone away from her ear and heard the loud wailing. She realized that she wanted to comfort her brunette girlfriend but they were in different states. The blonde woman rolled her eyes at herself and spoke lightly after hearing no wailing.

"You should stop drinking a lot of it. Now, you just go get a cold shower then go to bed. Please send Henry to give you an aspirin and water in the case. Is it clear?"

"But – "

"No buts, woman." Emma scolded her brunette girlfriend. She thought she felt like her mother somehow but pushed her thoughts away while she was focusing on the phone conversation. The blonde woman heard the laughter in the background and realized it was Henry Jr.

"Why!?" Regina pouted with a reply. The brunette man slammed his hand on the steering wheel while laughing on the conversation. Emma shook her head and replied again.

"You need sleep. You and Henry Jr. will come in two days. You know what?"

"What?" The brunette woman asked with a little wail. Henry Jr. knew that his mom was always complaining over the simple things. The brunette man found his way to arrive at their mansion in Mifflin Street. He pulled up on the driveway and unbuckled it off then ignited off on the car engine.

* * *

"I love you beautiful." The blonde woman said with a smile.

"I love you too." Regina whispered on the cell while her son was tugging her out from the car and hearing the door slam. The brunette man dragged her on the way to the front door. Emma was laughing while she heard the footsteps on the gravel sidewalk.

The brunette woman finally got in the mansion after her son closed the door behind him. He dragged them upstairs and dumped his mom in her bedroom. Cora and Henry Sr. were in the master bedroom, sleeping on the bed and heard nothing at all. Henry Jr. made sure that Regina felt comfortable after finding an aspirin and a cold water bottle.

Regina went to the bathroom and put the cell phone on the sink. She realized that she did push the button for the speaker. The brunette woman got rid of her alcohol smelling clothes toward the hamper and jumped in the cold shower. Emma heard the sounds of the water running in the shower and smiled at herself.

* * *

Few minutes later, the brunette woman finished her shower and went to dry herself then got on her clothes. She grabbed the phone from the sink and went back to the bed. Regina tucked herself and spoke lightly.

"Are you there?"

"I'm here, my beautiful." The blonde woman replied with a grin. The brunette woman nodded to herself and saw her son walking toward her. Henry Jr. smiled and handed an aspirin to her. She reached the pill and chugged it with a cold water in her throat. He kissed on her forehead and bid them a good night then left the room. It left Regina alone in her bedroom while she was still conversing with her girlfriend on the call.

"When will you be here?" Regina said with a pout. The medicine was hitting her off in seconds while she was looking at the ceiling for a while. The blonde woman cackled and spoke lightly.

"I will be here when you return from your hometown."

"Ok." The brunette woman nodded with a retort. The silence consumed them on the phone call but there were no words at all. Emma decided to talk again about her day in the campus and mid-term exams. Regina laughed for a while before feeling sleepy. She showed her yawn while listening to her blonde girlfriend talking about her day.

The blonde woman heard a yawn on the call and smiled to herself then responded. It made Regina pouting again then wailing for a little bit of time. Emma rolled her eyes and felt like she wanted to be there to comfort her.

"You are tired. So, go to sleep, my beautiful."

"No. Please don't leave." The brunette woman started to wail with the tears on her cheeks. Emma felt bad for herself and explained once again.

"I'm still here, my beautiful. You need some sleep. You will return back here in Boston soon. Don't worry."

"No! I don't want to!" Regina said with a sob. It took her to cry again. The blonde woman shook her head and got up from the couch then spoke lightly. The brunette woman started to whimper and still cried on the way while listening to her blonde girlfriend.

"You have to sleep or you will be tired in the morning."

"No." The brunette woman confirmed before wailing. The ladies heard the eldest woman coming in her bedroom and dipped beside Regina's side then wrapped her waist with a retort. Emma felt heartwarming when she heard Cora's voice in the background and hoped that it would calm Regina for once.

"Regina, you have to sleep. Emma is right. Tell her Good night." Regina looked at her mother and nodded. She turned her back to face the eldest woman and spoke lightly on the call. The blonde woman smiled after hearing her brunette girlfriend's voice.

"Good night, Emma. I love you."

"Good night, beautiful. I love you too. See you soon." The blonde woman replied with a smile. They finally hung up on the cell. Regina put her cell on the nightstand and went to sleep while Cora was wrapping her arms around her daughter's waist on the bed. They laid there nicely while the night took the shimmering stars above their mansion.

Emma was relieved that she would have her peaceful night and finally slept on the couch while the television was running on. The blonde woman put her smile on her face and let her body crash on the couch for a while. She knew that Regina would return back to their place in two days. Emma couldn't wait to have her in her arms for once and ever.

* * *

After two days later, Regina returned back to Boston with her son. She put her sunglasses and didn't show her emotions until she ran toward her blonde girlfriend in their place. Emma was in the kitchen and felt her brunette girlfriend hugging her. She smiled at herself and turned around to find Regina leaning in their embrace. Henry Jr. rolled his eyes and dumped his mom's bags in the master bedroom then walked back to his bedroom.

It took the ladies in their silent time for a while. The brunette man stayed in his room and played some video games. The blonde woman squeezed her arms around the brunette woman's waist and spoke lightly.

"Welcome back."

The brunette woman groaned after hearing her blonde girlfriend's voice. She felt like that she was on her hangover. Emma raised her eyebrows and heard a groan then understood that Regina was trying to recover from her hangover from two days ago. She chuckled and kissed on her temple.

Regina sighed after feeling a kiss on her temple and Emma decided to carry her away to their bedroom then laid her on the bed. The brunette woman finally fell asleep. The blonde woman shook her head and kissed on her temple before tucking her with a blanket. She finally got out from the master bedroom and met Henry Jr. who was still packing his video games in the bag. Emma tilted her head and spoke lightly.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going over at my friend's house. I will be back before dinner. Don't wait up." The brunette man informed her with a smile and left the apartment. The blonde woman rolled her eyes and walked back to the kitchen. She decided to make the veggie burgers for herself and Regina. It was almost lunch since The Mills returned from their town.

* * *

Not long after two hours later, Emma was studying on her crime cases analysis for her mid-term exam and Regina was still sleeping on her bed. The blonde woman sighed while she ate her burgers. She knew that she saved two burgers for her brunette girlfriend and resumed studying until she heard the phone ringing.

The blonde woman hoped that Regina didn't wake because of the phone ringing. She reached the phone from the kitchen counter and answered. Emma looked over her right shoulder to check on Regina in a good distance from the kitchen to the master bedroom.

"Hello?"

"This is Granny Lucas, I wanted to let you know that we have results from few weeks ago on your accident."

"What about it?" Emma asked with her curiosity. The eldest woman chuckled and informed her right away.

"Your cancer has been disappearing after your accident. It's been improving in few weeks. There are almost none. You might have two weeks to finish your chemotherapy. We have to see how it's going on after that."

"It sounds good. When is my appointment? I've been busy with midterm exams." The blonde woman spoke lightly after getting the good news.

"It's fine. I've been through that one before. So, I believe that you have an appointment next week. It's on Wednesday. Any chances if you have a conflict on that day?" Granny responded with a smile. Emma checked on her calendar which it was magnetized on the refrigerator then replied quickly.

"No. I have two mid-term exams on Tuesday. After that day, I'm done with it for good."

"Oh good. So, give my regards to Regina and Henry Jr." The eldest woman was pleased to hear it from the blonde woman and confirmed with a big smile. She understood with a reply.

"Will do. Thank you for informing me on the call. I appreciate it." Emma grinned and informed her doctor back. She heard the brunette woman stirring then moving a little bit and no moves at all. The blonde woman was relieved that Regina didn't wake up at this time but decided to let her rest for a while.

"You are welcome. See you Wednesday." Granny said. Emma chuckled and bid her a goodbye then ended the call quickly. She looked over her shoulder and watched her brunette girlfriend sleeping on their bed. The blonde woman unconsciously slowly smiled at herself while she thought of her condition. She had a lot of hopes in her confidence.

Emma returned to her studying in the kitchen while she was making her a hot chocolate for herself. She decided to turn up the music and relaxed while she was working on her paper analysis. It took her enough to research what she had to do for her crime analysis. Of course, Emma wanted to be a police officer since she looked up at Daniel, her best friend.

It put some thoughts in her mind and it made her feel sad because she didn't see her godchildren back in New York City. It was disappearing on her for a while since she was busy with her graduate studies and everything else with The Mills family.

* * *

After thirty minutes, Emma finished her mid-term exam and mentally celebrated with the vegetable dish that she made for dinner. Regina got up and walked out of their bedroom to greet her blonde girlfriend. The blonde woman was focused on her cooking and didn't hear her right away.

"Emma?" The brunette woman said after walking up to her. Emma felt the hands on her back and smiled at herself until she replied back.

"Hi."

"What are you making?"

"I'm making the Thai vegetable dishes." Emma informed her while she was grabbing the seaweed in the soup. Regina looked over the blonde woman's shoulder to check on the cooking then made a hum. She walked back to the refrigerator and made the drinks quickly then asked.

"Where is Henry?"

"He is at his friend's house and will return anytime soon before dinner."

"Ok." The brunette woman said with a smile. Emma turned back and smiled at her while she gathered the green onions that she chopped few minutes ago and dumped it in the pot. Regina watched her for a while before she decided to make a cocktail for herself. It was an apple martini.

The blonde woman finished gathering the food in the pot and stirred a little bit. She sighed and looked over everything she needed for the dinner. Regina finally sat down on the stool and sipped her drink while she was paying attention to the blonde woman's cooking. Emma made a mental note to tell her brunette girlfriend about her appointment and spoke lightly.

"I just got a call from Granny."

"What about it?" The brunette woman asked with her curiosity. The blonde woman chuckled and left the pot to boil a little bit for a while then sat down beside her brunette girlfriend then replied her question.

"My cancer is almost gone but I only have two weeks left to check if it's gone."

"It's great news!" Regina exclaimed after getting the news. Emma nodded with a smile. The brunette woman lunged over her girlfriend for a big hug. The blonde woman laughed after getting an intimate hug from her. They finally kissed after Henry Jr. arrived in the foyer and heard the groans from him. The ladies broke it off and looked at him with their raised eyebrows.

He blushed and waved his dismissal hand while he walked to his bedroom. Regina laughed and got off then went after him. Emma shook her head and walked back to the stove to check on the soups. It went in silence for the blonde woman to do the cooking.

* * *

In Henry Jr.'s bedroom, the brunette man walked around the bed to get his paperwork to tackle it. He heard his mom's barefoot stepping through the room and turned his back around to see her. Regina was wearing her girlfriend's old red football jersey and black shorts. She looked good in it but didn't show anything intimate on her body. It covered everything she had and it was lucky for him to freak out.

The brunette woman arrived in the bedroom and leaned against the doorframe while crossing her arms over her chest. She smiled at her son and Henry Jr. tilted his head at her with his curiosity. Regina sighed and spoke lightly.

"What's going on with you today?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me, sweetie. We have a plenty of time since Emma is cooking the dinner for us." Regina replied with a raised eyebrow. The brunette man chuckled and spoke lightly.

"You are a sappy one in here."

"Who said it? Oh right, it was my son's fault." The brunette woman replied with a wink. Henry Jr. groaned and threw his hands in air then replied.

"See! You and Emma are the ones who are very sappy around here. Every time, I see you kissing her and it made me envy of your loves. You've been neglecting your son. It's not nice of my own mother."

The brunette woman laughed softly after hearing her son's explanation. She shook her head and smiled at herself. Her thoughts reeled in her head. She remembered how much she really loved her girlfriend since they didn't declare the three words yet. They were madly in love with each other since they met in their class on their first day of school. The cuddles, hugs, kisses and a lot of intimate sex were the things that they did every weekend while Henry Jr. was away with her parents. It blushed her even more when she saw herself in the intimate place with her blonde girlfriend.

"What's going on with your brain?" The brunette man spoke lightly while knocking on his mother's forehead. Regina scrunched her nose and gently pushed him away from her then replied.

"That's none of your business."

"Oh my god! Mom is going to have an intimate sex with Emma!" Henry Jr. yelled and knew that he wanted to make sure Emma hear it before Regina tackled him out of the blue. He laughed after hearing the blonde woman's footsteps quickly on her way. The brunette woman sneered before smacking her hand on her son's chest. Henry Jr. was laughing while he tried to reach his mom's hands to smack him.

* * *

Emma arrived in the bedroom and raised her eyebrows at the Mills on the floor. He laughed while he finally reached Regina's hands into his hands then pushed her out of his way. The brunette man got up and made the smooching gesture. The brunette woman narrowed her eyes and smacked his arm then replied.

"I'm not!"

"You and Emma are making out under the tree. Oh Oh, Emma!" Henry Jr. made a moan. Emma bulged her eyes at him with a jaw open. Regina made her way to close her son's mouth with her hand and looked at her blonde girlfriend with a reply.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's going on with Henry today."

"I think that it's obvious." The blonde woman said after indicting her index finger at him. The brunette man grinned under her hand and licked his tongue on the palm of his mom's palm. Regina yelped and scrunched her nose then rubbed on her son's shirt with a retort.

"Ew. Did you lick my hand with a tongue?"

"Oh I did." Henry Jr. said with a grin. The brunette woman gently pushed him with her rolling eyes. Emma laughed and turned back to go back to the kitchen for serving them a dinner. Regina followed her along. The brunette man finally laughed at his mom's back while he was walking back to the kitchen.

They finally sat on the stool. Emma served them the Thai Vegetable soup and bread. Regina brought their drinks on the table. The ladies talked with the brunette man about his day at his friend's house. He explained everything about the video games and chuckled after Emma questioned him with a lot of video games that she used to play when she was young.

Regina felt loved when she had her son and girlfriend in one place and realized that she wanted this family to be permanent. She smiled at herself and focused on their talks once again. Emma laughed and ate her dinner then talked more with Henry Jr. The brunette woman didn't mind that she listened to their stories about the video games and sipped her drink once again.

* * *

When the appointment came closer, Emma and Regina made their way to Massachusetts General Hospital. The blonde woman sold her old motorcycle to collect money to fix her Ducati 848 EVO. Some of the parts fell apart after her accident. She decided to keep that one so she could fix it like a new one. The brunette woman was concerned about the motorcycles since the accident. Emma told her that she wanted to keep her Ducati 848 EVO because it was a precious gift from Daniel's husband.

Regina winced at a thought of Daniel's husband and kept the word quietly after looking at her blonde girlfriend's words. She nodded as an acceptance. The blonde woman thanked her with a kiss. They finally arrived in Regina's car and got out of it. The ladies intertwined their hands when they entered in the hospital. Granny was talking with some nurses about her patient.

Emma smiled at her doctor when they connected their eyes. The eldest woman waved her hand at the blonde woman and nodded at the nurses then looked back at her. Regina was smiling at her with a graceful nod. Granny chuckled and replied.

"Hello Emma and Regina."

"Hi." The blonde woman spoke lightly after exhaled in the air. Regina squeezed her hand to comfort her. The eldest woman nodded and gestured them to the examination room. The nurse came along to follow them. The ladies got used to the routine for the checkup and talked some more about the cancer. Regina asked some questions about the chemotherapy and everything else. Emma was glad that her brunette girlfriend went through her support for her.

Granny answered some questions and examined on the blonde woman's body until she finished with her observation. The nurse came to get Emma out to the chemotherapy room. Regina was behind them while she was talking to Granny for some information about the cancer. The brunette woman was more curious than before.

Emma relaxed on the chair and looked at her brunette girlfriend who was interested in the cancer thing. The nurse smiled at her and pointed the needle on her arm then checked on the chemotherapy vitals then informed her right away when she had an hour. The blonde woman nodded at her with a smile. The nurse finally left. Granny dismissed her questions and informed Regina that she had to go with the nurse for another patient.

The brunette woman waved her dismissal hand at her and smiled at her. The eldest woman thanked her and left. Regina sighed and walked toward her blonde girlfriend then sat down on the leather armchair. Emma took a glance over her and spoke lightly.

"What made you interested in the cancer thing?"

"I'm curious about the breast cancer. I'm more interested in researching on the kinds of cancers."

"Are you going back to college for becoming a doctor like Granny?"

"Ha. Very funny. No. I wanted to know the information about Breast Cancer. To be honest with you, I didn't know about it and everything else. Even though, I didn't experience that with my family history. I meant, none of it."

"I understand. You could ask me if you like." The blonde woman said with a sad smile. Regina looked at her and sighed then nodded with a retort.

"I know but I don't want you to feel that way when you wanted to talk about the experiences that you did."

"I had that experience when I was 24. Look at me, I'm surviving the tough times with breast cancer three times. I'm right here."

"I know but I mean, I'm kind of afraid to lose you." Regina replied after looking at her hands on the lap. Emma softened her look at her brunette girlfriend and understood the loss. The blonde woman felt sleepy after getting a kick from the chemotherapy. The brunette woman went silent with her thoughts. They had no words after hearing her confession.

* * *

Emma decided to hold that confession later and felt tired toward the medicine. She was knocking herself off to sleep before Henry Jr. arrived to check on them. Regina waved her hand at her son with a sad smile. The brunette man furrowed his brows at his mom and spoke lightly.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, it is." The brunette woman said with a nod. Henry Jr. narrowed his eyes at her and looked at Emma who was sleeping on the chair then replied.

"Is she tired?"

"Yes, Chemotherapy gave her a kick." Regina looked at her blonde girlfriend with a retort. He nodded and asked her if they had a lunch yet. The brunette woman sent her a serious look. Henry Jr. forgot that Emma felt nauseous toward the food that he held the lunch bag then understood from his mom.

Regina put her thoughts away and started to chat with her son for a while. The nurse came to check on them and smiled at them. The Mills chuckled at Henry Sr.'s meeting. The brunette man was glad that he made her smile and kept talking about his day. Regina realized that she had a lot of things to do for her teaching classes. She groaned at a thought until Emma stirred on the chair. They looked back at her with their smiles.

The blonde woman woke up and blinked after seeing The Mills' smiles on their face. She was perplexed after finding their smiles at her. The nurse finished preparing her patient and informed them that Emma should have a rest for a while. Others nodded and resumed their chat. Emma blinked few minutes and felt restless after receiving the chemotherapy.

Henry Jr. helped the blonde woman to get up and walked along with his mom to their car. He had his car since he drove all the way from his work. Emma was glad that Regina decided to let her have a bond with her son alone while the brunette woman took herself back to the campus.

* * *

The blonde woman was returning to her place with the brunette man and sent herself to the bed for a while. Henry Jr. decided to take over the cooking since his mom was at her work. The silence took over the place for few hours until Regina returned before the dinner.

Emma was hanging out in the patio balcony outside while she was strumming her guitar alone. The brunette man was chatting with his grandparents which they returned from Westminster to see them. The brunette woman was surprised that her parents were there for the dinner and waved her hand at them. Cora and Henry Sr. smiled at their daughter then focused on their grandson's stories.

Regina walked back to her bedroom to drop her briefcase and changed to her casual clothes then came out from her room with a retort. Others looked up at her with their smiles. Henry Jr. looked over his shoulder at her.

"Where is Emma?"

"She is outside on the patio balcony since the lunch." The brunette man said. Others looked at her with smiles. The brunette woman nodded and walked away to the balcony where her girlfriend was playing the guitar.

The blonde woman bobbed her head while humming the tune of 'Still Loving You' by The Scorpions. She closed her eyes while strumming the strings of the guitar. Regina found her when she came in from the living room. The brunette woman stared at her like a goddess. Emma was wearing her white long sleeves shirt with a logo of Boston University, a black leggings and sunglasses on her nose. Her hair grew long short since she stopped styling it with the gel. She looked like Miley Cyrus in someway.

Regina tilted her head while listening to a song from the guitar and smiled at herself. The blonde woman sang a tune. Cora, Henry Sr. and Henry Jr. stopped chatting and listening to the song. The brunette woman leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. Emma's voice brought her to feel the love for her. They knew that they didn't declare their three words yet.

Others crossed their fingers for the ladies to say 'I love you'. The song ended in five minutes later and it made them come up to see the best view of Regina and Emma outside. The blonde woman opened her eyes and smiled at herself. The brunette woman opened her eyes and stared at her blonde girlfriend with a retort.

"Emma?"

"Oh!" Emma immediately startled herself when she heard her girlfriend's voice from the side near the doors. Regina smiled at her and walked toward her. The blonde woman stared at her with the concerns on her thoughts. Cora, Henry Sr. and Henry Jr. walked closer to hear the conversation between their favorite couple.

"Sorry to startle you. Your song sounds beautiful."

"I didn't write it. It's a rock ballad by The Scorpions. Did you hear it before?"

"No. I am not a rock music person. I am more likely to lean on the classical music."

"Of course." Henry Jr. whispered to himself. The eldest woman shushed him with a glare. Henry Sr. waved his dismissal hand and tried to look on his best view of them. The ladies didn't hear them.

"So, you just arrived?" Emma asked. The brunette woman nodded and sat down beside her. The blonde woman smiled at her and gave a kiss on the red lips. Regina giggled into their kiss and hugged her girlfriend around her arms. The ladies broke their kiss and smiled at each other. They didn't know how to say three words but they were scared of the rejection or something. It was nonsense to them for a while.

"So?" Regina said.

"I don't know what to say but I'm afraid to tell you."

"What is it?" The brunette woman asked with her curiosity. Emma slowly made a small smile at her and put her guitar aside then wrapped her brunette girlfriend's waist with her arms. She sighed and explained.

"I know that we are dating since few months. We've been girlfriends since I asked you after our first date. It felt right. I don't know if you felt that way."

"I felt that way too." Regina spoke lightly with a smile. Others groaned at the sentiment compliments from them and wanted to hear the three words from them. Henry Jr. felt like he wanted to smack their heads and tell them that they love each other. The ladies took their time to gaze with their eyes together in their embrace.

"I wanted to be the first person to say it. If you don't say it back, I understand. You have a plenty of time to say it and no rush." Emma said with a smile. Regina raised her eyebrows at her and slowly clarified her thoughts. Behind the patio doors, Henry Jr. was pushing his face on the glass windows. His nose pulled up like a pig face and showed his white teeth. The air was fogging on the glass. Cora was doing same thing on other door. Henry Sr. was on the windows and looked on the right side to take his best view.

"I felt lighter when you came in my life. To be honest, I wanted to let you know that I'm here for you and your family. I'm not going anywhere. I'm alive because of you. You made me realize that I have a lot to remain here to fight for my life. I wanted to be with you. You are my light to my life. I thank you for that. So, I'm going to say that in front of you besides your family who are putting their faces on the windows right away." The blonde woman said while indicating her index finger at them. The brunette woman softened her look when she heard the sweet words from her girlfriend until she was confused and looked at her parents and son who were waving their hands at her.

Emma laughed while she was looking at them and shook her head then gripped Regina's chin back to her with retort. The brunette woman was shocked when she saw her son looking like a pig on the glass windows and felt a hand on her chin then looked back at her girlfriend and heard these three words. It made her cry.

"I love you, Regina Mills."

"I love you Emma Swan." Regina spoke lightly while crying softly. The blonde woman smiled at her and leaned forward to kiss on the lips. The brunette woman moved her arms closer to wrap on the blonde woman's neck while they locked their locks. They heard the cheers from the doors and laughed.

Cora, Henry Sr. and Henry Jr. clapped in applause and cheered loudly. The ladies broke their passionate kiss and smiled at each other. They were in embrace and looked at the happy people in the living room with their laughter. The eldest woman started to sing in a Broadway voice. Henry Jr. played the air guitar. Henry Sr. clapped repeated. Emma and Regina returned inside and laughed at them.

* * *

After two weeks passed, Emma finished with her chemotherapy and went alone with her doctor for her information about her breast cancer. Granny smiled at her and took the results from the nurse. The blonde woman was nervous about her new condition and hoped that she got remission again after she got it when she was 25 for her first remission and again she got a temporary remission after she got to be 27. It frustrated her sometimes.

The eldest woman looked through the files and MRI to ensure that her cancer was gone or not. Emma fidgeted her hands in the exam room and waited for an answer. Granny finished her observation and looked up with a serious look. The blonde woman was still staring at her doctor with worries in her head.

"Emma."

"Yes?" The blonde woman asked. The eldest woman slowly made a smile at her. Emma slowly widened her eyes and raised her eyebrows at the news. Granny nodded with a reply.

"You are in remission. Congratulations!" It made the blonde woman cry. The eldest woman chuckled and hugged her patient with a pat on her back. Emma was having her happy tears and felt like the old times when she was 25 and it was being three years of the remission. She wiped her tears and chuckled then replied.

"Thank you, Granny. I have to tell them soon after this one."

"No worries. So come back again if it is showing up again. We would have a mini check in session before I release you on you remission. Is it ok?"

"Yes. I would like to do that sometimes soon. Thank you so much."

"You are welcome. So go tell your girlfriend. Give my regards to The Mills family."

Emma nodded and strode away to her car which she rented it from the rental car shop. She decided to use it for a while since she was still working on her motorcycle in a slow pace. The blonde woman drove away back to her place where Regina and Henry Jr. was playing the video game all day.

* * *

In several minutes later, the blonde woman appeared with her smile in her foyer. The brunette man noticed her quickly before his mom saw her while they were playing the game. Emma strode toward them and kissed on their heads. Regina was confused at the interaction between them and paused the game then looked up at her.

Henry Jr. tilted his head at the blonde woman and she smiled at them while sitting on the armchair. Cora and Henry Sr. arrived quickly from their hangout with their friends at the café for their lunch date. Emma waved them over to sit on the couch. Regina went concerned about her blonde girlfriend. The brunette man was suspecting something is up with the blonde woman.

They waited and leaned forward to hear Emma's voice. It made the blonde woman to grin at them. They went worrying about her. The brunette woman tilted her head and asked.

"What's wrong?"

"I just got a news from Granny."

"Oh my god, are you going to have a chemotherapy again?" Cora replied with a gasp. Others glared at her except the blonde woman who was just chuckling. Emma shook her head at her and spoke lightly.

"I'm a Cancer Free!"

They went in shock and stuttered their mouth in unison. The blonde woman slowly smiled at her brunette girlfriend and nodded at her with a grin. Regina covered her mouth with her hand. Cora bulged her eyes at her and tried to find some words in her mouth. Henry Sr. was not sure about the news that Emma gave away. Henry Jr. was doing same thing like his grandma.

"I said, I'm a Cancer Free!" The blonde woman repeated her statement. The brunette woman lunged over her and wrapped her arms around her neck. The eldest woman started to cry in a happy tears. The eldest man finally understood at second time and mouthed, 'Congratulations!' at her. Emma nodded at him and looked at the brunette man who was crying.

Regina pulled off and cupped her hands on her blonde girlfriend's cheeks then peppered the kisses over her face. It made Emma laugh. Henry Jr. got up and embraced her right away after his mom got herself off from the embrace. Cora went after her and gave a tight hug. Emma felt lighter when they hugged her once more.

* * *

Finally, Emma was off to her remission with her breast cancer. She hoped it was a last time that she pulled since she was 25. Now, she had her life to begin a new chapter with her brunette girlfriend and family too. She smiled at herself and looked at Regina then spoke lightly.

"I love you Regina."

"I love you Emma too." The brunette woman said before kissing her in a passionate one. It caused Henry Jr. to groan at the intimate contact between the ladies. Cora and Henry Sr. laughed at him and decided to take them out for the celebratory dinner. Emma agreed it was the time to celebrate it together. The blonde woman was very happy with her life and she was very lucky to be alive to fight it off since she was an orphan. It was her time to open the door and smell everything on her own time.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review or I'll post Chapter 14 tomorrow (Monday).**


	14. Emma's Graduation

**A/N: This is a last chapter before the epilogue.**

 **BETA: Wazgood529 with a lot of praises.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Emma's Graduation**

The blonde woman had no time to see her girlfriend since she was living on the campus. She worked through her studies to finish her graduate degree. It made her sweat by memorizing everything in the books and analyzing through the faux cases. She had been researching her topic for a long time until she finally handed her final proposal with her presentation.

Since two weeks, Emma decided to stay in her dorm room with her studies to catch up with everything included her professors' extra help. She was very thankful to have them on her support system. She didn't see Regina at all since they got together. They've been texting each other every night.

It put her off on the ease when she went to have her final presentation in the class with the board of Criminal Justice department. Regina was there to watch her. It made her feel nervous about her final project that she suggested to research about the cybersecurity. She explained every theories and creative ways to hack in the cybersecurity to help the victims.

Emma had no idea that she pulled it off with the positive comments from the board of Criminal Justice department. She smiled at herself and nodded at them then left the room. It was her last one. She finally had her day free.

The blonde woman finally came back to her dorm room and got ready for her test run with her new Ducati 848 EVO since she worked on the parts. She got her helmet and went out to ride her motorcycle for the cruise time.

It put her to feel free from her studies and everything else. She cruised around in the city of Boston and dined at the small café. She sipped the cup of coffee and smiled at herself. The blonde woman didn't realize that her brunette girlfriend texted her right away before she left the campus for her free time.

It made her look on her phone and smiled at herself. Regina asked her if she come over at their place for a night. She texted her back by saying yes and went with her day to have a free time to herself until she came back to the campus to gather her clothes and everything. She put the packing boxes in the living room.

Emma knew that she would move back to her apartment once she graduated from Boston University with her graduate degree in Criminal Justice. She smiled at herself when she got a job from BPD since she gathered her interviews after her big news about the cancer-free.

* * *

The blonde woman finally returned to her place and met Henry Jr. there in the kitchen. He looked at her with a smile. Regina was not there yet until 5:30pm. She decided to cook something with him before the brunette woman arrived home.

They laughed at her moments in her undergrad years. Henry Jr. planned to return to the campus in early Fall for his first year as the freshman year. Emma gave some tips for him when he came to be a rookie around in the campus. The brunette man was happy that he had someone who experienced in Boston University as the student.

Regina finally returned home and saw her blonde girlfriend with her smile. Henry Jr. kissed her cheek before checking on their dinner. Emma smiled at her and embraced her tightly. They finally saw each other since the two weeks. The brunette man felt something was up with the ladies and knew that he had a plan tonight to come over at his grandparents' place so he could give the ladies to have alone time together.

They came to the kitchen and ate their dinner. They chatted about their days. Emma listened to their days and laughed then asked some questions. Regina and Henry Jr. didn't mind if the blonde woman got interested in their days. Finally, Henry Jr. left the apartment to go over at his old place.

The ladies embraced together on the couch while they watched the movie after cleaning up the dinner. They had no words at each other. It was just them in the apartment. The ladies had their thoughts reeling in their head since two weeks included their texts every night. It made no difference between them.

The graduation was here for Emma. She was very excited about it and found out that she passed her final exams and proposals. They took an interest in her proposal about the cybersecurity and would run the tests from her creative ways. The blonde woman was very thrilled about running these tests while she was going to work as the police officer.

* * *

In her dorm room, her boxes were cleared and everything went to her place. She looked around in her place and it was empty except the furniture. Emma smiled at her memories when she came there for her undergrad and graduate studies. It's been long time since she was 19. The blonde woman sighed and finally closed her dorm door. The resident assistant smiled at her and reached the key from the doorknob then left to check other rooms.

Emma finally got out of the building and looked around in the campus. There were the families, dogs and children everywhere. They were coming for the graduation. Some of the students were ready in their graduation gowns and caps. She had it over her arm and wore her red lace short dress with long sleeve and black heels.

Cora walked toward her. The blonde woman didn't notice her right away since she was paying attention to the families on the campus. The eldest woman finally stood beside her and looked up and down on her daughter's girlfriend then replied.

"What are you doing here? You were supposed to be there before the graduation starts."

"I'm just looking at them on the field. I realized that I had no family before." Emma said with a sad smile. Cora looked at the families on the field who were chattering and laughing then understood the blonde woman's feelings. She looked back at her and spoke lightly.

"You have one now."

"You, Henry Sr., Henry Jr. and Regina are my family. Yes, I know that I have you but I meant, my parents." The blonde woman explained while looking at the eldest woman with a sad smile. Cora softened her look and embraced her in her arms. Henry Jr. and Regina searched for them until they found them near Emma's dorm building.

The brunette woman was confused about her mother's arms around her girlfriend and looked at her son who was perplexed too. Henry Sr. was still in the audience in the football field and saved their seats in the front row so they could see Emma closer on the stage. The Mills walked up toward them and spoke in unison.

"What are you doing?"

Cora and Emma looked up at them with a sad smile. Regina was concerned about her girlfriend's sad look and dragged her into her embrace. Henry Jr. stared at his grandmother with a raised eyebrow. The eldest woman shrugged and informed them that she was going to see her husband in the audience and stay there. Others nodded.

* * *

The blonde woman was in her brunette girlfriend's embrace and closed her eyes. She didn't realize that she was silently crying. The brunette man decided to leave them alone and followed his grandmother along. Regina was standing there and hugged her girlfriend then spoke lightly.

"What's wrong?"

"My parents."

"Oh. What about them?"

"I just got out of the building few minutes ago and I saw the families out there chattering on the field. It made me think of my parents. Why didn't they come?" Emma was crying with a retort. The brunette woman softened her look and understood her girlfriend's tough life in the foster care then peppered on her cheek with a reply.

"I am sure that they would be proud of you because they watch over you everyday. They are in your heart even though you didn't know them well. It's ok to cry for them. They love you."

The blonde woman shook her head and wiped her tears. Her hair was the medium short hair. She chuckled and explained.

"I didn't feel like that my parents are proud of me."

"Look Emma, you accomplished to get your master's degree in Criminal Justice. I am proud of you. I'm sure that your parents does too. You worked hard to be alive for it. You are here right now. Don't think of that way because your parents don't know you but they put it for a good reason."

"What is a good reason that they dumped me on the road?" Emma said with a glare. The brunette woman ran her hand on her face and sighed then shook her head. The blonde woman raised her eyebrows and spoke lightly.

"Now, you don't know what the good reason is why they did it to me."

"Don't fight over this one because you are graduating today. We can talk later."

"No. I didn't know why they dumped me on the road and I'm alive because of nothing I can succeed without their supports."

"You have supports. You have my parents, son and me. We are your family. Don't forget it too."

"Yes, right. Maybe, I search for an answer about that question." Emma said with a blank look and walked away. Regina threw her hands up in the air and followed her along to the locker rooms. The blonde woman went to the bathroom and tried to damp on her eyes then looked at the mirror. The brunette woman was there and the students were scattering around in the lockers room and hallways even outside of the building.

Emma sniffled and put her graduation gown on herself. Regina walked to help her girlfriend to put the hood around the blonde woman's neck. She put her graduation cap on her head. The brunette woman reached her hand on her girlfriend's chin to look at her and spoke lightly.

"I love you Emma."

The blonde woman attempted to smile but failed it. Regina smiled at her and kissed her pale lips then leaned backward. Emma fidgeted her gown and sighed then replied.

"I love you Regina too."

"It's about time." The brunette woman teased. The blonde woman merely giggled and hugged her brunette girlfriend. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and smiled at herself. Emma pulled herself then kissed on the red lips. The ladies heard the cheers in the locker room and looked at them with smiles. Some of the girls thumbed up at them and the blonde woman rolled her eyes then dipped her brunette girlfriend to kiss their lips together.

Regina smiled into their kiss and moved her hand on her girlfriend's neck to deepen it. The cheers got loud in the room. They broke it off and grinned at each other. Emma forgot about her parents and focused on her brunette girlfriend then spoke lightly.

"I love you Regina Mills."

"I love you Emma Swan. Go get your degree." The brunette woman said with a wink. Emma laughed and kissed her for a last time. Regina walked out of the building and caught up in her path to her faculty seats in the audience then searched for her family there in the audience. Henry Jr. waved his hand at his mom with a smile. The brunette woman waved back with a smile and finally sat down beside Mr. Gold.

* * *

Few minutes later, Emma was lining herself up in the line with their last names in the order and went nervous. She heard the bang from the outside and knew it's time to walk. The students walked in the straight line to get their seats in the rows. It was long one for her to walk on the aisle.

The blonde woman searched for Regina and found her near the audience on the right side. She walked around to get her seat in the last row on the left side in the front of the stage. The brunette woman caught her eyes and waved her hand. Emma waved her hand with a smile then mouthed, 'I love you.' Regina said it back and heard Mr. Gold cackling. The brunette woman raised her eyebrows at him and grinned.

Emma turned around to look at her family in the front row near Regina's spot and waved her hand at the brunette man who was searching for her. Cora indicted her manicured finger at her while she was speaking to her grandson. Henry Jr. found her and waved his hand with a smile. Henry Sr. was paying attention on his booklet and heard the announcement.

The blonde woman was feeling overwhelmed that she graduated in her undergrad and it was the same place since she arrived. She smiled at herself and went to get her master's degree again. Emma finally made it through her life with the fight from her personal life. She had her family who supported her all the way even her girlfriend who loved her in all of her heart.

* * *

The announcements were blurring to her and she waited for walking on the stage to receive her degree. The blonde woman always wanted to announce that she made it through. Finally, it was time for her to line up to receive her degree. She didn't see Regina standing on the stage for their congratulations greeting. Mr. Gold was there beside her.

The names were called to come up on the stage. Emma was the last person to get it. She looked forward to walk on the stage and smiled at herself. Until she heard her name being called and the blonde woman walked upon a stage. She was surprised that her brunette girlfriend was on the stage.

The blonde woman shook Mr. Gold's hand and thanked him then received her degree. Regina was nervous to shake her hand and smiled at her. Emma was perplexed that her girlfriend was on the stage. She finally faced her and smiled at her. The brunette woman walked up to her and had her microphone in her free hand to speak up. The blonde woman was confused. The students and faculty were chattering about them. Cora, Henry Sr. and Henry Jr. were grinning at them.

"Emma, you made it to your graduation. I'm proud of you as your professor. But right now, I'm not your professor anymore. I know it is confusing to you. Today is your big day. Now, you are here with me. We've been together for many months. I didn't count the months that we are still together since our first day of school."

"It's been 9 and half months." Emma said with a chuckle. Mr. Gold laughed behind them. The students cheered with their laughs.

"Right, 9 and half months. So, I'm nervous about this one. Let me say it in front of you." Regina said with a raised eyebrow. The blonde woman rolled her eyes and indicated her finger at her then spoke lightly.

"That's why I love her studies." Others laughed at her joke. The brunette woman smacked her hand on Emma's arm with a teasing glare. The blonde woman chuckled and flicked her wrist to go on. Regina shook her head and continued.

"I've been seeing you through your tough times. My family and I supported you on your journey with Breast Cancer. You are survivor and fought for your life. You've been stronger since I met you for the first time. You decided to stay alive for yourself. We've been proud of you being a strong survivor. You are an amazing person I met. I'm lucky to have you. You stayed through with me even on our rough times together. I wonder if you would like to stay through our future together and ever. Emma Charlotte Swan, yes. I found your middle name few days ago. Let me say again."

Emma started to cry with a smile. Mr. Gold smiled at the brunette woman who was glancing over him and nodded to go on. The students and faculty even the families in the audience got up and watched the screen and on the stage. Regina smiled at her blonde girlfriend and spoke lightly while kneeling down on the stage floor and pocketing the engagement ring box out of her blazer pocket. She opened the lid to reveal the princess-cut Amethyst and Diamond accent frame ring.

"Emma Charlotte Swan, will you marry me and be my wife?"

The blonde woman covered her mouth with her hand and stared at the ring which it was revealed on the showing. The students were crying. The faculty gaped open with their awe looks. Cora was crying and put her hands on her mouth. Henry Sr. smiled at them. Emma closed her eyes while she was crying and opened her eyes for a minute. She smiled at Regina and nodded with a retort.

"Yes! Yes! Yes, I'd love to marry you." Regina grabbed the ring out from the engagement box and slid on Emma's left finger. She pocketed the box in her blazer and got up then caressed the blonde woman's cheeks and gave her a passionate kiss on the pale lips. Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette woman's waist and kissed her back with her love.

The crowd cheered and clapped their hands for them. The ladies broke it off and laughed. The blonde woman wiped her tears and chuckled with a retort.

"I can't believe that we are engaged in front of my graduation."

"You received it. I love you, Emma Swan."

"I love you Regina Mills. Thank you so much. It's the best day of my life."

"Indeed. So, walk off on the stage. Congratulations on your engagement and graduation." Mr. Gold informed the ladies with a wink. Regina giggled and dragged them off the stage then pecked on her blonde fiancée for a last time. She let her go away to her seat and waved her hand at the audience and went to her seat. Some of the faculty congratulated her engagement and thanked them back.

Emma walked to her seat and finally sat down. The announcement came up and they congratulated them. The blonde woman threw her graduation cap in the air. The crowd clapped loudly. The graduation was over and she walked to her fiancée and family who waited for her outside.

* * *

Henry Jr. smiled and ran toward to hug Emma. The blonde woman hugged him with a smile. Henry Sr. smiled at her. Cora and Regina were in their conversation. They released their hug. The brunette woman noticed her blonde fiancée and smiled at her. Emma leaned forward to kiss her on the lips then embraced Cora and Henry Sr. in one hug.

Regina was nodding at her co-workers and waved to some students who were in her classes in the past. Others released their embrace. Henry Jr. laughed with his grandpa who was talking about his experiences from his graduation. Cora listened to them for a while. Emma turned around and wrapped her brunette fiancée's waist. Regina looked at her and they leaned forward to kiss on their lips once again. The brunette woman wrapped her arms around the blonde woman's neck after breaking their kiss.

Emma smiled at herself and knew that her life was beautiful among her family and her fiancée. She was happy that she had them in her life with supports. They finally got off toward their place and celebrated on their lunch for her graduation. They decided to hold their engagement party later. They laughed over the moments in the café. Regina was wrapping her arm on her blonde fiancee's shoulders and chatted with her son. Their life was perfect but still beautiful in the moment.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry that it's not a lot of the dialogues in this chapter. BUT BUT, The EPILOGUE IS COMING UP!  
**

 **Please review this one with your smiles!**


	15. The Epilogue

**A/N: First of all, I wanted to thank my beta, Wazgood529 who edited my beautiful story. Second, I wanted to thank YOU for being my readers. **

**Thirdly, I am honored to be a part of this Cancer story and I am dedicated to all patients who were/are fighting for their life. I am blessed by them with their praises and smiles.**

 **Lastly, this story is dedicated to YOU ALL who have same experiences as this character, Emma. I am fighting for you to get better. Again, thank you for letting me write this beautiful story. You are the best readers that I have ever written since.**

 **Enjoy this last chapter with the victory. In a loving memory of my mom's good friend, Lily - Leukemia Cancer (2010)**

 **Beware: NSFW**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Epilogue**

In two years of the engagement, Regina and Emma finally had their condo in Downtown Boston. They settled on four bedrooms and three full bathrooms. The ladies converted one bedroom to be the home office for them.

The blonde woman finally got promoted to the detective level when she got in BPD two years ago after her graduation. Her hair was still blonde and long. Emma enjoyed her time around in Boston and had no intention to move away to somewhere that they wanted to settle down for their life. She made the promises to herself that she got in a healthily lifestyle with her brunette fiancée.

* * *

For Regina, she was busy with teaching classes in Boston University for 10 minute commute from her new home with her blonde fiancée. She was offered by Mr. Gold that he wanted her to be a head chairperson for the Criminal Justice Department and the brunette woman grabbed an opportunity to promote herself in the work level.

Henry Jr. lived in Emma's old apartment and worked in his grandpa's business while he was working on his undergrad years in Boston University. Most often, he saw his mom around the campus and they spent time together by having lunch. They chatted about Emma and other things among the school.

The brunette man was enjoying his time around in the campus and found his love when he met her in a bar off-campus. They had the dates and brought themselves to meet each other's families properly. Emma and Regina took a liking to Violet, Henry's girlfriend for one year. At least when he brought his girlfriend to them and asked Emma to be his mama. The blonde woman was thrilled to be his mother since she was engaged to Regina.

They celebrated it together in the restaurant near the campus. Henry Jr. finally focused on his work and studies beside his girlfriend who was majoring in Theatre Arts and ASL/Deaf study.

* * *

Between two years of engagements and living in a luxury condo, Emma and Regina found out that Regina's mother had a heart attack. The ladies decided to visit her in the hospital where the blonde woman was hospitalized with cancer. Granny was still there to support them but she was an oncologist doctor for the cancer patients.

Regina was afraid to lose her mother before their wedding. Henry Sr. was there to comfort them. Emma decided to call Henry Jr to come see them in the hospital. They gathered together to support Cora there for her recovery. But unfortunately the eldest woman passed away in two days' time. They mourned her with a proper burial in Storybrooke where they grew up.

It left Henry Sr. alone in his lake house. Regina helped him to sell the house and move into their condo. The eldest man was happy that he lived in his daughter's home and retired to be a grandparent to Henry Jr. and help out with the wedding plan expanses.

Emma found a father figure in Regina's father and led herself to cherish him in her life. They chatted about their stories and life moments with Cora. The brunette woman was glad that her father found a strength to stay alive for them. Henry Jr. went back and forth from his work to see his grandpa. The men spent their time together to go out in Boston.

* * *

Lastly, Regina and Emma prepared their wedding with few months. The blonde woman decided to take a tuxedo suit. She was preparing everything in her great taste in her half of wedding to invest her life. The brunette woman took her time to invest on her wedding dress and planned everything to include her life.

They finally focused on their wedding invitations to Granny, Mr. Gold and some of their friends that they worked with in their workplace. Emma invited her police squad to be there for her wedding. Regina did same thing in Boston University. Henry Jr. was his mom's best man. The blonde woman was surprised that Ruby returned from her job as a Marine. Granny was thrilled to have her home permanently.

Ruby was Emma's best woman. They helped the ladies to find the best venue to marry each other. It was very intimate place for them. It was at Skywalk Observation. The flowers were roses and the dinner tables were small so they had a small ceremony.

Emma was in her white tuxedo suit with a pink breast cancer pin to honor herself. Ruby was in a beige gown. The crowd were filling in the tables. The ladies decided to use the tables as their reception because they didn't want to be traditional. Regina walked on the aisle with her two favorite men. It was her son and father.

* * *

The brunette woman was wearing her white lace wedding dress that it was from her mother's wedding gown when Cora was married to Henry Sr. She decided to honor her mother in the spirits. Regina arrived on the end of the aisle. The ladies looked at each other with their smiles.

It finally came for them to marry each other. Henry Sr. finally sat down in the front row and watched her daughter to marry the best detective in Boston. Henry Jr. stood behind his mom and gave a wink to Emma. The blonde woman smiled at him and looked at her soon-to-be wife. The preacher was standing between the ladies and spoke lightly.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, and to cherish the words which shall unite Emma Charlotte Swan and Regina Maria Mills in marriage. This ceremony will not create a relationship that does not already exist between you. It is a symbol of how far you have come these past few years. It is a symbol of the promises you will make to each other to continue growing stronger as individuals and as partners. No matter what challenges you face, you now face them together, and no matter how much you succeed, you now succeed together. The love between you joins you now as one."

Regina smiled at her soon-to-be wife and winked at her. Emma giggled and mouthed, 'I love you'. The brunette woman replied back with no voice. Ruby shook her head with a laugh. Henry Jr. smiled at his girlfriend who was sitting beside his grandpa. Violet winked at him with a smile. Henry Sr. had his tears dripping on his cheeks. The preacher was still speaking to the ladies as he read on the script.

"The Bride and Bride have a few words to share. Regina, it's your turn."

The brunette woman exhaled in the air. The blonde woman squeezed their hands to comfort her. She smiled and turned around to see her son who was handing her vows then looked at her. Regina looked down on her notes and spoke lightly.

"Emma, you've been my strength and love. You came to bring the light to me. From our first day of meeting, we've been hitting a bright path with the sparks. When I first laid on you with my eyes, I just knew that you are the one for me and mine no matter what I need you. You brought the happiness to my son and I. I just knew that you brought the light to my parents. You fought the cancer for your life to stay with me. You are an amazing person because I saw you in my life. I'm lucky to have you as my wife today and I always love you no matter what you fight against. I'm happy that I'm here with you in our marriage."

It ended with her vows. Regina looked up at Emma who was crying. She smiled at her with her happy tears. Ruby wiped her tears with her free hand. The crowd was wailing over the brunette woman's beautiful vows. Granny hid her tears and exhaled in air. The preacher nodded at her and looked at the blonde woman. Emma exhaled in the air with a chuckle and spoke lightly from her heart.

"Regina, you stayed for me when I was sick with Breast Cancer. You saw me in your mirror. I couldn't believe that you are still here with me. You helped me to fight it and found my strength to come back to you. I thank you for being a beautiful person with a big heart. Also, I have to thank your parents who created you and finally have my heart. I give up my heart to you and Henry Jr. with everything I fought for my life. You are my soul and mind. I had a talk with your mother before she died. She told me that I'm lucky to have you instead of Daniel. Cora knew that I'm a right person for you and take care of you. I promised her that I will always stay with you on our journey to the endless path. I'll always love you when I'm here for you, my love."

The brunette woman was crying when she heard her mother's name in Emma's vows. Henry Sr. was still crying when he heard his wife's name and vows from the blonde woman. The preacher was sniffling and wiping his tears then spoke lightly.

"Oh man, your vows made me cry and back to the script." The crowd softened their laughter at the preacher. Emma wiped the brunette woman's cheers and winked. Regina mouthed 'thank you'. The blonde woman nodded and heard the preacher's voice.

"Do you, Regina Maria Mills, take Emma Charlotte Swan to be yours?"

"I do." Regina said with a smile.

"Do you, Emma Charlotte Swan, take Regina Maria Mills to be yours?"

"I do." Emma replied.

"Do you both promise your hearts to each other?"

"I do." The ladies said in unison.

"Will you walk hand and hand where life's journey take you?"

"I do." They retorted.

"Will you keep living, learning, loving and growing together for the rest of your life?"

"I do."

* * *

The preacher looked at Ruby and Henry Jr. then gestured them to bring the rings for the ladies. Emma and Regina turned around to take their wedding rings then faced each other. He flicked his wrist to Regina for sliding the ring on Emma's finger then explained.

"Regina, please place this ring on Emma's finger and repeat after me."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my Love and Vows, to cherish always and forever." Regina repeated the words from the preacher and slid the eternity diamond & amethyst ring band in 14k white gold on the blonde woman's left finger. Emma gasped when she saw a beautiful wedding ring. The preacher looked at Emma and repeated the words.

"Emma, please place this ring on Regina's finger and repeat after me."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my Love and Vows, to cherish always and forever." The blonde woman retorted while she slid the amethyst white gold eternity ring in a similar ring that she had on her left ring. Regina looked at her new wedding ring and chuckled that they had the similar designs.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you Wife and Wife, please seal your love with a kiss."

The ladies looked at each other and smiled then leaned forward to kiss on their lips to seal their marriage. The crowd got up and applauded for them. Emma wrapped her arms around her newlywed wife. Regina deepened their kiss. Henry Jr. groaned at the contact and yelled after his mom.

"Mom! Too much PDA!" The crowd laughed at his joke. The ladies looked at him with raised eyebrows and ran after him to pepper their kisses on his face. Violet covered her mouth with a giggle. Henry Sr. clapped his hands and laughed. The brunette man wiggled his arms to get out of his moms' embrace but failed at his attempt. The preacher shook his head at him.

* * *

Finally, the wedding ceremony ended and they went to their tables for their dinner. The people came toward the ladies to congratulate on their wedding. Emma thanked them and hugged some people. Regina chatted with some people while she was standing beside her new wife. Henry Jr. was dancing with his girlfriend on the dance floor. Henry Sr. was chatting with Granny. Ruby was cooping with some cute women on the table.

Their reception was breathtaking while the ladies took themselves to dance on their first wedding dance. Emma took her time as a gentlewoman to shower Regina in her dances. The crowd clapped. The ladies kissed on their lips and embraced each other in their arms. The photographer took their shots to be their wedding photo included their family.

Not long before the reception, Henry Jr took his time to get their attention and decided to propose to his girlfriend on the dance floor. Violet took her time to say yes. Emma and Regina were surprised that their son decided to propose on their wedding reception then hugged them in their embrace.

Henry Sr. felt grateful when he saw her daughter dancing with Emma and knew that it was his time to leave. He walked to them and kissed on their cheeks then informed them that he loved them so much. His grandson walked up to him and hugged him. Henry Jr. was the person who knew his secret and let him go with his goodbye.

* * *

The eldest man left the reception to go back to the lake house where he lived there and stayed on the pier. He finally passed away in his sleep after the midnight. In the morning, the neighbors found him on the pier after they decided to take their fishing on the lake and informed Regina on the call.

Emma took them back to the hospital after their wedding night. Henry Jr. comforted his mom for a while. The doctor informed them that he passed away last night. So, they took the cremated body in the vase and drove on their way to Storybrooke to bury him in Cora's burial.

After that, the ladies left for their work and home. Henry Jr. decided to use the money to invest on his moms' honeymoon in romantic getaway on the private island from Henry Sr.'s secret places. Emma was shocked that they received their three weeks' honeymoon with her wife and took them away to the private island.

In their three weeks' honeymoon on the private island, the ladies took each other to the beach alone and chatted about their life. They took their time to look around in the private island to shop and dine.

* * *

Back to the beach cabin, Regina was sleeping on the bed and Emma took her time to get ready for their lovemaking. The blonde woman went to her walk-in closet and found her purchase on the feeldoe on the harness. She put the end of the feeldoe her pussy and silently screamed. Emma felt it inside her and tightened the straps on her thighs. She finally came out and stared at her wife who was sleeping.

The blonde woman lifted the cover on the end of the blanket and crawled upon on the brunette woman. She found her wife's underwear and gently moved it down then put it aside. Emma leaned forward to lick on the clit then swirl it in her mouth. The moans were coming out of Regina's mouth. The blonde woman knew that she was still dreaming of it.

Emma grinned and lapped over the wetness then crawled up and put the feeldoe inside her wife's pussy. The brunette woman's legs spread wider while she put the toy inside gently. Regina felt it but showed the moan. The blonde woman put her hands between on her wife's head and gently moved her hips to thrust inside her.

Regina slowly opened her eyes at gaze on the emerald eyes and looked down at their thrusts. Emma grinned and leaned forward to kiss on the red lips. The brunette woman moved her hands on her wife's hips to hold it. They moved together to thrust with the feeldoe. The blonde woman moved to the pulse point and gave a love bite. Regina screamed after getting a love bite from her and moved her hips up to meet their thrusts to be harder.

Emma moved the shirt that the brunette woman was wearing it for the bedtime and threw it away on the ground. The brunette woman groaned when she was finally coming closer to cum and looked up at her wife. The blonde woman decided to slam harder and it made Regina screaming. They kept moving together and came closer to have their organsm.

The brunette woman gritted her teeth while she moved her hands on her wife's ass to squeeze it. Emma moaned at the touch and carried her to sit up. Regina moved her hips once again while she was sitting up on her lap. The blonde woman whispered into her ear with her seduced voice. She nodded and thrusted once again with the hard force. They had their second organsm to be longer.

They screamed after they were cumming with their wetness. Finally, they stopped and rested for a while. Regina chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her. Emma was happy to do that and opened her mouth. Their tongues clashed together and hands moved everywhere on their bodies. The brunette woman moved herself off on the lap and the feeldoe was covered with their wetness.

Emma removed the harness and had her red lines on the bikini lines. Regina leaned forward to kiss on the red lines and licked the wetness off from her lips. The blonde woman groaned and raked the brunette locks with her free hand while she was holding the harness on the bed.

The brunette woman finished licking all of it and went to kiss her on the lips again. Emma threw the feeldoe on the ground and wrapped her arms around her wife. The ladies felt blessed after having their lovemaking. Regina sighed in their embrace and peppered on her wife's face.

* * *

After that, they made love with each other all night with their passionate love. They couldn't stand each other and felt happier together. It was coming closer to their honeymoon to the end. Finally, they came to the bed for their rest and wrapped each other in their embrace after their last lovemaking in the early morning before they go back to their home in Boston.

Emma looked at her wife with a smile and kissed on her temple then sighed. Regina chuckled at her sigh and caressed her finger on the blonde woman's spine. They knew that the blonde woman had no breasts since she had her surgeries with Breast Cancer. The blonde woman spoke lightly.

"I love you Regina Swan-Mills."

"I love you Emma Swan-Mills." The brunette woman replied with a kiss on her lips and moved her head under her chin to rest her head on the chest. She heard the heartbeats. Emma smiled at the gesture and replied. Regina laughed at her statement and cuddled her wife in their embrace. They finally slept.

"Fate Must Be Bitch."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for being here. Now, I'm closing this story with the victory. See you on my other stories.**

 **You can re-read this story more often as your entertainment time. :-D J.**


End file.
